Siren's Song
by Seredipity
Summary: Fantasy: Buffy is an exotic dancer, Spike, a wealthy lawyer. He wants her, but does she want him?
1. Calypso

A/N: I have a beta now! *cheers* So, thanks to Morri for being a wonderful Southern lady and fixing all my mistakes.  This is the new version of the story, enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Siren's Song

Chapter 1: Calypso

Throbbing music pulsed as the tiny blonde girl took center stage.  She smiled and began to writhe to the music, her sinuous movements causing many a man to hold his breath.  Her white costume was a sharp contrast to the gold of her skin, and when she removed her top, her supple breasts spilled out. This quickly prompted many of the patrons to move in a little closer to the goddess on the stage.  A few expert moves around the pole, and a few more moved in.  Pretty soon, the majority of the club patrons were transfixed by sight of the woman dancing on the stage, feline grace and Amazon sensuality.  Murmurs circled through the audience, all the men wondered the same thing, "Who is she?"  The song stopped and the sprite that sent hormones into overdrive collected her money and walked off stage, breaking the spell.  The next dancer came out, and the patrons filed away, either to the bar or the back room where lap dances were held.

Buffy Summers was laughing.  Not outwardly, of course, but on the inside, she was almost in tears.  It was so funny how gullible men were.  A shake here and a twist there and BAM, putty at her feet.  She took off her thong and counted the money that fell from her body, around $250, not bad for one song.  She sat at the long white counter and began to apply more lotion to her body.  The counter ran along one entire wall in the back of the club where she and the other girls got ready.  Random mirrors were interspaced along the wall above.  On top, a cosmetic counter's worth of makeup and lotions were spread along the counter; the girls were generous with their "tools of the trade".  That generosity was something Buffy was not expecting, but greatly appreciated.  She never thought that she would be in a place like this, stripping for money, but then, life is full of surprises.  Shaking out of her reverie, Buffy finished with the lotion and fixed her makeup for her next set.  This time, she picked out a silk royal blue bra and matching thong.  She covered herself in a short dress and put on the prerequisite 6-inch heels.  Sometimes, being short was a real pain in the ass.  

"And now, once again….the siren Calypso!" With that Buffy stepped through the curtain and back onstage.  The rhythmic beat of the song was much slower than her earlier dance.  She deliberately smiled wide and began to move.  Truth be told, Buffy never really knew what she was going to do beforehand, she just let the sounds of the music flow over her and moved with it.  This song was familiar to her, "Nobody", by Keith Sweat.  She had used it before, liking the slow beat of the song.  She gyrated against the pole and looked out across the club.  Men of various ages were lined up at the bar and at the stage as well.  The club, as a whole, was dimly lit, but tastefully decorated.  The bar was oak and polished to a high gleam.  It has brass fixtures and decorative pieces that shone as well.  Between the stage and the bar sat the table and chairs for the patrons.  The stage itself was T-shaped and had a pole on both ends.  More chairs sat along the end of the stage, for those who wanted to see the girls up close and personal.  Right now, all of these chairs were occupied, and Buffy was pleased about that.  More men next to the stage meant a good change of large amounts of tips, large tips meant groceries could be bought and Joyce's doctor visit paid for.

Buffy shook her head and again concentrated on the music and finishing her set.  On her last song, one of the men in the audience decided he needed a personal dance with her.  He jumped up on stage and started to weave drunkenly.  He didn't last two seconds on stage, as the bouncers promptly grabbed him and showed him the exit.  Buffy just sighed and finished her last set of the night.  And thank God for that, she thought as she went backstage amid a chorus of catcalls and shouts.

"Damn girl, you saving any of them for us?" A redheaded dancer named Willow asked her.  Since her first day at 1st Amendment Gentleman's Lounge, Willow had been nothing but a friend, showing Buffy the ropes along with some beauty tricks.

"Nothing to fear, Will, it's Friday and they all have money to burn," Buffy replied with a chuckle, pointing to her thong.

"Nice, just what I like to hear," Willow said.  "Hey, I'm done after this set, you wanna go get some grub?" 

"Sounds good, I'm just gonna change into something a bit less revealing and I'll wait for you by the bar."

"Ok then, see ya… oh, watch and point out who was tipping in the audience," Willow said with a grin before she disappeared through the black curtain.  

With another chuckle at Willow's behavior, Buffy headed to the back and pulled on some jeans and a long-sleeved top.  She liked to cover up as much as possible when she could, considering her occupation included much nude time.

Slipping out into the club, Buffy pointed some men out to Willow then ambled over to the bar to help serve while she waited for Willow to finish.

"Hey, Buffy," Riley said as she swung through the door leading behind the bar.  

"Hey, Riley, how's life behind the bar?" she asked, pulling a mug to fill from the tap.

"Warmer than it is on stage, that's for sure," he replied.  

Truth be told, Riley could see himself developing quite a crush on the young Miss Summers, or Calypso, as she was known in the club.

"Warmer, sure, richer, probably not," she retorted.  Truth be told, she thought Riley might have a bit of a crush on her, and as sweet as it was, she didn't think Riley was the guy for her.  

"Good point, however, at least I keep my clothes on," he snarked at her.

"Yeah, well I get paid lots of money to take mine off," Buffy shot back, a little pissed off at Riley's attitude toward her.  She noticed Willow was exiting the stage, so she quickly said bye to Riley and went to catch up with Will.  Riley just shook his head and watched her go.


	2. Triple Thick Milkshakes

Chapter 2: Triple Thick Milkshakes

The night air was warm and breezy as Willow and Buffy walked toward the all night restaurant that was situated across the street from the club.  Know simply as "Al's Diner" it was a big hangout for the girls who needed a place to eat in a hurry.

"Sooooo..." Willow started as they walked into Al's. 

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that while I was onstage, you were chatting it up with a certain puppy doglike bartender," Willow said as she pushed open the door to the diner.  Immediately, the smell of grease and ketchup assaulted them and both girls grinned.

"TRIPLE THICK MILKSHAKES!" they screeched and hurried toward the counter to place an order.  Orders placed, Buffy led the way to a small vinyl booth toward the back end of the diner.  Once seated, Willow immediately pounced again.

"So, you, Riley, doing the wild thing?" she asked bluntly.

"God, Willow! No, Riley and I aren't doing the wild thing, or the tame thing, or _anything for that matter," Buffy replied, her face a violent red color._

"Ok, ok, don't pop a vessel or anything, I just wondered if you decided to join us, hymen-free individuals of the world," Willow teased, giving Buffy an evil smile.

"WILLOW! Why don't you just make and announcement to the whole restaurant, 23-year-old virgin prime for the plucking here," Buffy whispered.

Willow shrugged "Ok, if you really want me to…" 

She stood up.

Buffy grabbed onto Willow and yanked her into her seat.  "Don't you dare!"

Willow shrugged again. "Can't help it Buff, you got that quality about you."

"And what quality might that be?" Buffy asked

"The innocent, 'need to be kicked in my ass to have fun' quality," Willow replied.

"Order 21!" came a shout from the counter.

"That's us," Buffy said, and the girls hopped up to get their food.

Minutes later, Willow again picked up the thread of the conversation.

"So," she paused and took a large bite of her hamburger, "if you're not gonna give Riley a go, care to tell me why not?"

"I dunno if I can, what with me needing to be kicked in the ass and all," Buffy replied.

Willow rolled her eyes and stole some of Buffy's fries.  "C'mon, I was just kidding…kinda," Willow said. "Besides, you gotta admit, he is kinda cute and studly in a down home, farm boy kinda way."

Buffy sighed. "There's nothing between us, no spark, no flame, hell not even a slight elevation in pulse rate or body temp, and he just doesn't do it for me."

"Buffy, that's the problem, _nobody does it for you, EVER!" Willow answered._

"Trust me Willow, someone out there is just perfect for me, and I'll find him, until that day, I'll remain the world's oldest living virgin and stripper." Buffy laughed at herself.

"Shit Buffy, you're no damn fun." Willow pouted.

Buffy smiled. "Compared to you Willow, nobody is any damn fun."


	3. The Gentleman's Rogue

A/N: I realized that I neglected to mention that I own nothing and am but a peon.  All hail Joss as the creator of all things Buffy.  Ok, with that said, I would like to thank MissKittyFantastico, Chasingstars and Joanna for their reviews.  I am warm and fuzzy now!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: The Gentleman's Rogue

William Giles was mad.   No, not mad, his feelings went far beyond those of mere anger.  He was full-out-in-a-rage-wanting-to-kill-something-with-his-own-hands pissed.  His assistant had left in tears, and anybody that tried to breech the confines of his office was summarily and abruptly sent packing.  No one was safe.  Complete strangers in the hallway of the law firm where he worked were subjected to his tirades for their dared intrusion into "his" hallway. His office resembled a hurricane site.  Papers and glass shards littered the floor like a minefield.  Pictures were taken off the wall and destroyed.  Everything _she bought to "brighten up" his office was promptly trashed.  William now sat in the middle of the chaos in a state of shock.  She dumped him.  The bloody bitch dumped him for that nancyboy poofter.  Even worse than that, she'd done it over the soddin'  phone._

"Stupid bloody bitch," he muttered and then surveyed the damage of his temper.  Impressive, he thought and ran his hands through his white-blond hair.  He noticed his knuckles were bleeding and absentmindedly thought to clean them up. 

The door to his office flew open, and William's friend Xander strode in.  "Hey Spike good news…..good God in heaven, what the hell happened here?"

William just looked at Xander and muttered "Drusilla."

"Oh shit, man!  What happened?  You two get into the mother of all scraps?" Xander asked.  He walked the small oval office and surveyed the destruction.  Not half bad, he thought, but decided that Spike really didn't need to hear that right now.  

"She dumped me.  She fucking dumped me over the fucking phone." William's once dissipated anger began the rapid ascent into fury again.

"OUCH! Over the phone!  Damn, now that is one harsh bitch," Xander said as he came full circle to sit in front of William again.  In all honesty, Xander never did care for the raven-haired beauty.  She was a stunning contrast to Spike though, Xander thought as he looked at a picture that had been ripped from the frame.  Dru, with her dark hair and maniacal eyes and Spike, bleach blond with eyes the color of the sky during a summer storm.  Yes, as a couple they were a striking pair.  But even though she was gorgeous, Dru was cold and untouchable as well. She reminded Xander of a sculpture or a piece of art in a museum; you admired it from afar, you commented on its beauty, but you never really got the chance to touch it.  Plus the girl was certifiable, seriously possessive and horribly jealous.  Because of this, Xander did not see much of Spike during the relationship.  Spike needed to protect her and cherish her and Dru was selfish enough to let him, then leave him hanging. Xander hated that such a woman got her claws into his best friend, but Spike would hear nothing against Dru.  That issue became a bone of contention between the two friends, and Xander eventually stopped saying anything at all.  Now, Xander could seriously see himself rejoicing at this latest development, but again, he doubted Spike would appreciate the gesture just yet.

"No, wait it gets even better," William said. "She dumped me for that poofter Liam."  

"She picked that bastard over you?  Wow, that sucks.  Now is a good time for you to say to yourself, 'ding-dong the bitch is dead' and then get piss-ass drunk," Xander replied.  He knew that it sounded cold, but he didn't have any clue how to help Spike.  His own family was the definition of dysfunctional and it was the friendship he had with Spike that had saved him.  Seeing his almost brother like this threw Xander for a loop.

"That sounds bloody fantastic and everything mate, but I think I am just gonna get my cases and pack it in for the day," William replied.  "I'll clean this up tomorrow."

"Oh no, no, no my dear friend, that is where you're wrong." Xander said.  "It just so happens that I am your best friend, and as such, it is my duty to get you drunk beyond reason while we commiserate about the selfishness that is the female gender.  After such commiseration, I call you a cab and you go home and sleep it off. Only after observing this sacred male ritual will you be able to start the healing process.  And, if you end up with a woman tonight, consider yourself on step two."

"And since when is that a sacred male ritual?" William asked dryly.  Xander continued to ramble and William felt his humor return.  William had known Xander for his entire life, and whenever he was in a funk, it was usually Xander who brought him out.  He even christened William "Spike" after they had snuck into a biker bar during their senior year of high school and decided they needed "tough" sounding names to fit in with the crowd.  Now, Xander always referred to William as Spike.  It caught on and most people called him that.  Except for at the office, where his dad insisted that such a name was "unbefitting of his position and upbringing".  Thinking about his father made William grimace, and he tuned back into what Xander was saying.

"…this really hot girl named Calypso, and last time I went, Robert hopped up on stage and tried to dance with her!" Xander burst out laughing, and William chuckled as well.

"See, you're laughing, a good indication of the willingness to begin the healing process.  Once the drinking commences, full healing is almost guaranteed," Xander said. "Now, let's go so I can get a good seat."

They walked to the parking lot and got into Xander's Black BMW.  The club, Xander explained, was meant to be for "gentlemen" and therefore, outside the city limits where common people presided.

"That sounds like my dad talking," William said, bringing the conversation to a halt.  An oppressive silence hung in the air as William thought of his father.  Edward Giles was a snobby Englishman who was a firm believer in separation of the "common" and "elite" classes.  He'd tried to instill the same principles in William, but to no avail.  In fact, the only time Edward ever acknowledged William while he was growing up was to berate him for his "common" behavior.  Such behavior was worse than all of the seven deadly sins combined.  

Xander couldn't take the silence.  Traffic was barely crawling forward and not talking was unnerving him.  He wanted to help Spike somehow, but he still wasn't sure how.  "Spike, you remember when we snuck into that biker bar?" 

William smiled. "Yeah, mate, we were still in high school, thinking we were the original badasses and could take on anything." 

Xander laughed.  "Yeah and I decided that William was a wussy name, so I told you that you were now Spike."

William laughed.  "I couldn't think of anything, so I called you X and hoped that it sounded tough enough."

"Yup, and then we drank whiskey until three in the morning and then spent a good portion of that day praying to the porcelain god," Xander said and laughed as well.  

"Not such badasses after all, I guess," William replied.  

"Good times, well, kinda good times," Xander said.

Another memory was brought forth and then another.  William and Xander laughed as they reminisced about their misspent youth.  Both were children of the "upper class" as referred to by their parents. The Harris and Giles families were very close, so the boys grew up together and William thought of Xander as his brother.  They were basically raised by William's nanny, a hardass woman who instilled in them manners and respect.  With such parents as theirs, it seemed almost mandatory that they rebel as often as possible.  William bleached his hair white and Xander pierced anything and everything.  They wore nothing but black and were kicked out of school on a regular basis.  Their parents, knowing little about children and even less about teenage boys, chalked it up to a "phase" and decided it would pass. Besides, such consideration of their children cut into precious "social time".  Both boys snuck out of the house on a regular basis.  For William, it was to escape the loneliness.  For Xander, it was to avoid his father's flying fists after a night of drinking.  Sneaking out of the house soon led to late nights at bars as well as late night rendezvous with whatever girl was the "flavor of the week".  William was 15 when he lost his virginity, Xander, 16.  In school, they were the bad boys; girls wanted them and boys feared as well as envied them.  All the while, William secretly kept journals which he filled with the thousands of stories and ideas that ran rampant through his mind.  No on knew about them except for Xander.  They were a decidedly "unbadass" thing, so William made sure no one in the world knew of their existence.  Actually, even Xander didn't know about them until mistaking one for class notes.  William founding him halfway through the notebook and was ready to kick some ass until Xander told him that he never knew that he had such talent.  William swore him to secrecy and Xander complied, never telling a soul about the huge talent cloaked under the black leather duster.  In return, William never told a soul about the true cause of Xander's black eyes.  

Graduation came and by some miracle of God, both boys graduated with their class.  After graduation, it seemed that a light was finally turned on inside the brains of Williams' parents and they remembered their son.  He wanted to go to college and write, perhaps be a journalism major.  The night he announced that, a row like no other erupted in the Giles household.  He was a Giles and Giles's were lawyers, end of story.  No amount of cajoling or pleading changed his father's mind, and William finally bent under the pressure.  The badass of Ravendale High was brought down by his father.  He protested, citing his grades as inadequate.  William soon found that money erased his high school misdeeds as well as not-so-astounding grades.  Now, at 25, he was a lawyer in his father's firm and almost a guarantee for partner someday.  His dad couldn't be happier, William seriously considered shooting himself.

Xander's parents were a different story.  Their indifference to their son continued after high school, and it seemed that Xander was destined to follow in his father's footsteps.  At William's urging, however, he applied for college and, surprisingly enough, was accepted.  A business major, Xander now owned his own restaurant and enjoyed his life immensely.  He knew how much William hated his job and what his life had become and he urged him to break away from his father and write, but nothing he said could change William's mind.  To William, a lawyer was a good, respectable and secure job, something to be envied, not disliked.  

They arrived at the club, and the conversation ceased as the men climbed from the car and entered into The 1st Amendment Gentleman's Lounge.  


	4. Everyday Battles

 A/N: Still don't own them or anything worth of value for that matter…*sob* Ok, I'm gonna go get a tissue, you read and enjoy.  If you could review, that would be wonderful and give me gooshy feelings inside.  Yeah, gooshy is good.  

p.s-this timeline on this story is a fast one, in chap 2 it was Fri, and now, it is the next Fri. Same goes for chap 3. I like Fridays, they signify the end of the week and freedom from sadistic professors…..anyway, just trying to prevent confusion

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Everyday battles

Buffy was pissed.  No two ways about it, she was flaming pissed.  Her mom had gotten sick at work and when she asked to leave, her boss "advised" her of the fact that if she missed anymore work, she was going to be fired.  So there it was, work while vomiting, or leave and be fired.  Joyce chose to stay at work and continued to empty her stomach contents throughout the course of the day.  Buffy and her brother A.J were playing their customary Friday afternoon video game when Joyce walked into the apartment and collapsed.  Buffy called 911 and the paramedics came and took her mom to the hospital.  A.J went to the next-door neighbors for the night, and after filling out paperwork for her mom, Buffy left to have a showdown at the gallery.

Dan Calder, her mom's employer resembled a large rat.  Receding hairline, beady little eyes and a jaw that protruded from a weak chin, all that was missing were whiskers.  Buffy expected him to start squeaking any minute.  Snickering at the thought, she turned her attention to Dan. "Mr. Calder, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.  

Dan eyed the diminutive girl in before him.  She looked vaguely familiar, but the information about her floated past the scope of his brain and settled into oblivion. _She's probably just another flake that thinks a gallery job will give her a facade of sophistication_, he mentally sighed.  Outwardly, he plastered a smile on his face and answered Buffy with a cheerful "What can I do for you?"

"First of all, you can wipe that smug, shit-eating grin off your face you little rat turd," Buffy replied calmly, then continued while Dan choked, "second of all, you can sit you inordinately large ass down in that chair and listen to me without interruption."

Dan sputtered at her tirade and tried to speak, but Buffy cut him off, "My mother is Joyce Summers, sound familiar?  Well it should, she is the best damn manager you have for this piece of shit gallery.  Today, she came home today so exhausted that she collapsed in our living room. In front of me as well as my little brother. Something here seems a bit off, can you maybe tell me what that is?" Buffy asked, and then cut Dan off again when he tried to answer.  "It seems to me that working at a gallery is not so hard as to drive a grown woman to exhaustion, so my little brain tells me there is something else going on here.  Wonder what that could be?"

"Well…." Dan started then stopped as the little blonde girl stepped toward him.  "I really don't have the faintest idea what that could be."

"Really?  Are you sure?  Think reaaaaaal hard before you answer," Buffy said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dan replied, gaining a bit of his confidence back. How dare she speak to him this way!

"Well then, guess I'm going to have to call the workers' union that mom is a member of," Buffy said and Dan's blood left his head at an alarmingly fast rate.  "Maybe I'll tell them that my mom didn't feel well and, like a good employee, requested time off for her illness.  Only her poor excuse of an asshole boss didn't give her the requested time, even threatened to fire her if she left.  What do you think the union will say to that?  My guess, your ass is gonna get used and abused and then fired for a number of things, including being an all-around dickhead, do you really want that?" 

Dan shook his head.

"Exactly what I thought," Buffy said, then continued, "So what you're gonna do is give my mom time off while she is in the hospital.  Then, when she comes back to work, you are going to be the nicest, most considerate boss in the entire freaking world.  You will kiss the ground she walks on.  You will admit you unworthiness to even be in her presence.  And you will do all this with a smile.  Got me?  'Cause if not, I will call her union rep as well as several of the local newspapers.  You will be wading through shit for weeks and then when you think you're in the clear…BAM! I'm gonna call the gallery's biggest benefactors and tell them exactly what kind of person you are. Not only will you get fired, you'll be blacklisted from here to Washington!"  

Ordinarily, Buffy wouldn't do such a thing, and the thought of blackmail made her stomach do the "I'm gonna be sick" flip-flops.  However, she was at the end of her rope.  She wasn't making enough to pay for the medical bills as well as the routine household bills.  Her mother had been diagnosed with cancer a year ago and had chemo'ed it into remission.  That was a joyous occasion, but it was still gonna take years to pay for the hospital bills, even with insurance and the combined effort of the two jobs.  Truth be told, her mom wasn't paid shit at her job.  Buffy made more in one night than her mom did in a week.  True, her mom wasn't the biggest fan of her job, but money is money, and the bills needed to be paid.  They already had to sell their house; Buffy really didn't want to be evicted from their apartment as well.  

"So, Mr. Calder, are we in agreement?" Buffy asked.  Dan gave another head nod and Buffy promptly strode out of the gallery feeling somewhat better.

"Ok, now all I have to do is come up with a couple hundred thousand dollars and we'll be in the clear," she muttered to herself.  With that depressing thought in her mind, she hailed a taxi and checked her watch.  It was 8 pm, she had enough time to swing by the hospital and check on her mom before she had to work.  

"Take me to Caring Hearts Hospital," she said to the driver.  He nodded his head and Buffy sat back and waited.  The drive seemed to take forever and Buffy felt a sense of urgency wash over her.  When the cab finally reached the hospital, Buffy threw some money at the driver and bailed out the back of the cab.  She rushed up the stairs and ran inside.

"Can you tell me what room Joyce Summers is in?" Buffy breathlessly asked the sour-looking receptionist.

"Are you family? Only family is allowed to visit, and even then, visiting hours end in 15 minutes, so it doesn't matter anyway," the receptionist replied nastily, and then turned her attention back to the newspaper.

Buffy felt like screaming, this was just not her day.  "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am family and I would like to see my mom…now," Buffy said, snatching the paper from the receptionist and flinging it across the room.  _REALLY gotta work on that temper Buff_, she chided herself.

The receptionist drew in air through her nose with an audible wheeze and then said, "Room 305, _miss_."

"Thank you," Buffy replied in a sweet voice then turned and bounded toward the elevator.  

She found her mom's room with relative ease.  She walked inside and when she was greeted by the beeps and sighs of the elaborate hospital machines, her sense of urgency dissolved.  Buffy just stared at the bed; her mom looked so frail lying against the stark white bed sheet.  It brought back ugly memories of the war Joyce waged against cancer.  Buffy was so deep in thought she didn't hear the orderly.  

"She'll be out for the rest of the night," Buffy jumped into the air about three feet and spun around toward the door.  "Sorry," the female orderly apologized, "didn't mean ta scare ya, just thought I should tell you that she's out like a light, probably your best bet is to come back tomorrow."

"Thanks," Buffy replied.  She moved to her mom and kissed her soft forehead.  "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and then left.

Once outside, she had to call yet another cab to take her home.  Once there, Buffy gathered her clothes and makeup and other necessary items and drove to the club.  It was going to be a long night_. I hope that there are some good tippers in the audience._

The Lounge was hopping when Buffy arrived.  Men milled around the parking lot and wandered inside and then back out again.  Buffy strode toward the back entrance and tried to avoid any encounters with the 'patrons' as her boss Jack liked to call them.

"Hey Robbie!" she called out a greeting to the large bouncer who guarded the door leading to the girls rooms.

"Hey Buffy, what's a cracking?" Robbie asked as he opened the door.

"Not a whole lot, how's the action tonight?" Buffy asked back, stopping at the entrance.

"Had to call in Joey and Bill from days off, what do ya think?" Robbie said with a grin.  His front two teeth were silver and he had no neck to speak of, but Robbie was one of the sweetest men Buffy knew.

"How's your wife and pretty baby?" Buffy asked.

"Both of them gorgeous to end all, I got pics, I'll corner you later and shove them in your face," Robbie replied, pleased.  Buffy always asked him about his family, and was always willing to look at the multitudes of pictures he constantly had

Buffy laughed. "I'm shaking with anticipation," she said then walked inside.

The perfume hit her first every time.  A million different types of perfume wafted around the back room, giving it a distinctive smell, like a cross between a Macy's counter and a harem.  

Molly, a leggy brunette, giggled as she came offstage. "Buffy, I think I just saw my future husband!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, Molly _always just saw her future husband.  "Really Molly, who is he tonight?"_

"This hottie blonde, I mean waaay blonde, white-blonde," Molly said, "He's got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and I mean they are blue, but such a deep shade, they're like almost black…" Molly trailed off as she mentally thought of the Romeo who captured her heart.

Buffy was slightly impressed.  Molly was notoriously fickle; this was the first time Buffy heard her rave about a guy's eye color.  Usually, Molly liked to rave about the _other attributes of her men.  _

"Wow Molly, sounds like a keeper," Buffy said and stripped down to her underwear.  She applied lotion to her legs and Molly grabbed the bottle and squirted some on Buffy's back.  She began to rub it in and Buffy forced herself to not tense up.  One thing was for sure, these girls were neither modest nor shy.  It had taken Buffy quite some time to undress in front of the other girls; she had yet to adjust to their "assistance" when she got ready for a set.  _Not that I don't appreciate it Buffy thought, and then forced herself to listen to Molly._

"…and he's with another guy who has brown hair, he's pretty hot too, got pretty green eyes.  I might give him a go if the blonde doesn't work out," Molly said rather matter-of-factly then tapped Buffy's shoulder to let her know the lotion was rubbed in.

"Thanks Molly and….good luck, you know, with the guys and everything," Buffy said.

"Thanks!" Molly smiled brightly and walked off, oblivious of her nudity.

Buffy shook her head and gave a wry smile.  "Wish I could to that."

"Do what?  Molly?  I didn't think you swung that way, Buff," an Asian dancer named Nicole said.

"I don't, that's not what I meant," Buffy said, "I just wish I had her confidence," she explained.

"You dance naked for men and money and you are worried about confidence?" asked another dancer named Monique.

"It's not the same," Buffy tried to explain, "onstage, I can be anything, sexy, mysterious, sensual, and exciting. Offstage, I am just me….boring old Buffy Summers."

"You're not boring Buffy," Nicole said, "And you're drop-dead too, so quit stressing."  That was Nicole, abrupt and to the point.

"I agree," Monique said and smiled, her white teeth flashing against her dark skin.

"Glad to know everyone thinks so but me," Buffy said and pulled on her costume.  Costumes were such a waste of time, in her opinion.  All you did was take them off.  That made her think of Willow and one of their first conversations.  Buffy had been bitching about the costumes and Willow had replied in true Willow fashion "It's not the costume, but how you take it off that matters."  Hard to believe that was almost six months ago.  

Buffy chose the gypsy costume and began to clip the various gold pieces to her body.  Earrings, bracelets, anklets, rings and toe rings.  Then she tied a purple scarf around her hair and a teal sarong around her waist.  She had a gold thong and matching bra on underneath.  After putting on her costume, Buffy sat on a stool and looked in the full-length mirror.  Her reflection was the same thing she always saw, long blonde hair, greenish eyes, slightly crooked nose where A.J had landed a lucky hit during a softball game when they were kids.  She stood up and examined her body.  _Not bad, I guess.  Tanned skin, smooth legs, flat stomach and full breasts.  Shorter than average, but what can ya do?  Her stomach ring winked in the light, her one act of defiance.  __Not earth-shattering, but not hideous either, she decided and then walked toward the stage.  True to her gypsy costume, she wore no shoes_

She saw the lights dim before her music played.  Willow whispered good luck from somewhere in back and Buffy smiled in appreciation, she had butterflies in her stomach.  She was nervous!  Why was she so nervous? Buffy pondered that for a moment, and couldn't come up with a good reason why.  Then the lights came up and her name was announced.  The first strains of "Feeling Love" by Paula Cole played and she strutted onto the stage.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: hehehe, I am stopping here.  I wonder what happens next?!? Hmmm, I don't know.  Well, actually I do know, but you don't and won't until tomorrow or the next day.  *evil cackle* until then my pretties.  


	5. Temptation Wrapped in Gold

A/N:  Checked with a lawyer, appears that I still don't own anything and now I am poor.  I refuse to be thwarted.  Onwards!!

p.s-William will go by Spike in this chapter because he is with Xander…..just doing my part to prevent confusion

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Temptation wrapped in gold

Spike glanced around the club and couldn't help but admire it.  No smoky air or stink of alcohol, a break from the stereotypical norm.  Guy behind the bar was a little dopey, kinda reminded Spike of a wannabe superhero.  He briefly wondered if the bartender wore a superman suit under his ridiculous looking clothing.  _Wanker_, Spike decided and gave him no more thought.  His gaze moved to the stage, a pretty brunette dancing now, and was it just him or did she keep deliberately glancing in his direction?  Xander noticed it too.

"Dude, she wants you," he said with a cheeky grin.  _Good, Spike needs a distraction_.

"Bloody hell Xander give me a break!  I just got my heart shredded by Dru…or do you not recall the state of my office?" Spike replied.

"Drusilla is a waste of perfectly good air space and insane to boot…don't mourn rejoice!" Xander declared, raising his glass and shaking the ice.

Spike felt his temper rise, but tramped down on it. Dru was, by choice, no longer a part of his life and he had to accept it, or go insane.  In a silent gesture to banish Dru from his mind and life, Spike raised his glass and clinked it against Xander's.  "Sod the whole bleedin' gender," he declared and gulped down the bourbon.

The lights in the club dimmed and a rich baritone voice came over the speaker.  "Gentlemen, prepare yourselves to be swept away.  She is a siren, beautiful and deadly.  She lures men to their death and they eagerly go with a smile.  May I present to you, gentlemen, Calypso!"  Cheers erupted and Spike smirked, _all this for one girl_?

He was about to say something of the sort to Xander, but a movement onstage caught his attention.  He caught sight of the woman dancing and all forms of coherent thought fled from his head.  His jaw dropped, and breathing became a problem.  _Not a mere siren he thought dizzily, __but a Goddess. She had smooth skin, elegant curves and a luscious mouth that begged to be kissed.  Blonde hair, gold jewelry and __MOTHER OF GOD, he thought as Buffy undid her top, gold skin, a large amount of beautifully bronzed skin.  Disjointed thoughts bounced around his mind; __bet her hair feels like silk, __run my hands through her hair, feel it fall through my fingers, nip those pouty lips and caress her velvety skin.  Lose myself in a golden tangle.  A sudden vision of her flashed through his mind; her body under his, her mouth open in ecstasy and eyes a sightless jade green as she screamed in pleasure.  So caught up in his fantasy, Spike didn't notice that the goddess was looking at him until Xander elbowed him.  _

"Wha?" Spike said, dazed.

"She's looking at you," Xander whispered and motioned toward the stage.

Spike raised his eyes and their gazes locked.  He was lost in her eyes, not quite green, not quite hazel, but as voracious as his.  Seeing her want for him instantly made certain parts of his body spring to attention. _Whoa! Where did that come from?  Ok mate, remember Dru?  Bints'r nothing but a pain in the arse, all of them._  The thoughts were there, but his body paid little attention to his mind.  His body wanted to find a hard surface to pin her against and assuage this fire that was fast consuming him.  This woman was a sensual advertisement for sex and carnal pleasures, temptation wrapped in gold.  

She broke away from his eyes and walked to the other end of the stage.  Spike shook himself and broke out of the spell she had him under.  "'M gonna go outside for a minute, ok Xan?" he said and bounded out of the chair toward the door, leaving Xander snickering at his behavior. _Looks like the Drusilla mourning period has officially ended _Xander thought and raised his glass in a silent toast to the woman onstage.  

Spike made it outside and gulped in air.  _Calm down mate, you're acting like a caveman and you don't even know her name!  _On a sigh he pulled out a fag and lit it.  Inhaling the nicotine made him feel marginally better.

"Nice night isn't it?" a voice came out of the darkness behind him.  Spike turned and saw the nancyboy bartender.  

"Yeah, it's a splendiferous night alright," Spike replied and took another deep drag.

"Haven't seen you around here before," the man continued.

"Prob'ly cause I haven't been 'round here 'fore," Spike answered, deliberately slurring his words and thickening his accent.  The bartender was annoying him and Spike wanted him to go the hell away.  

"Ahh didn't think so.  Anyway, word of free advice, Calypso is off-limits to the clientele."  

Spike raised his eyebrow, "That so mate?  Didn't look like she was off-limits to me, in fact, I'd hazard a guess and say she's only off-limits to wankers like you.  Bet that chafes your ass, doesn't it?"  Spike asked and flicked some ash at Riley, then walked further into the parking lot.  

Riley watched him go.  He still had a sinking feeling in his stomach from the way the blonde man looked at Buffy.  He didn't like it, didn't like it one bit.  Riley turned and went back inside to the bar.

Spike wandered around the parking lot, cursing the poofy bartender.  _Stupid wanker.  Needs a good kick in the head.  Off limits, HA!  I'll show him off limits!  He was midway through his rant when he felt a soft body crash into his back._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know it's a short chap, but I want to do Buffy's pov on the first meeting as well.  It should be posted tomorrow.  Until then, my pretties.  


	6. Ready, Willing and Able

 A/N: Don't own anything….yet *smirk*.  Anyway, here's next chap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed….I just love those gooshy feelings!!

Also, this is an R rated story, so language and descriptions are racy, read at your own risk…so whoever it was that nailed me for content, consider this your warning. Ok, end rant, engage Spuffy luvin!

One more things…I now have a wonderful beta who has been helping me lots, so you may have noticed a few minor changes to the story (Xander is now Spike's friend, A.J is Buffy's bro), nothing big, but I am now going to upload only after I have had my chaps beta'd., thanks!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Ready, Willing and Able

Buffy walked onstage with a smile.  The song beat pulsated through her blood, and she began to dance.  It was slower in tempo than most of the songs used by the girls and made Buffy think of lithe movements and leisurely caresses.  She walked to the pole at one end of the stage and wrapped a leg around it.  She rolled her hips and ran her free hand down her body and back up, bringing it to her mouth.  Dipping her index finger into her mouth, she wet it with her tongue then trailed it down to the valley between her breasts.  She looked up as a slight flick of her hand sent her top fluttering to the floor.  Some of the men let out yells and catcalls and money was flung onto the stage.  Buffy was oblivious to all that.  It was a good thing she had such a grip on the pole, or she might've fallen to the ground.  Her focus was riveted on the blonde man who sat a few table back from the stage.  _Oh my God!_

The man was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt.  He had bleached blonde hair.  It might've been curly, but now was it smoothed back and curled at the nape of his neck.  His face was that of a mischievous angel.  Smooth pale skin with dark eyebrows, one scarred, one smooth, and cheekbones that were so well defined it made her jealous.  His full lips were pressed into a line, just begging to be teased into a smile.  Buffy noticed all this, but it was his eyes that ensnared her attention.  They were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen, like cobalt sapphires.  And they were hungry.  His gaze was locked on her body, and the man appeared ready to vault onto the stage and do things to her that would break all codes of public decency.  And Buffy was ready, willing and able.  His ravenous gaze was sending tingles over her body.  Electricity hummed under her skin, emanating from the area between her legs.  _Good God is it hot in here or is it just me?  _

Then, he slowly looked up and Buffy forgot everything, including the heat.  She saw the lust in his eyes and responded to it.  Buffy wanted to walk off the stage, drag him home and have her wicked way with him.  _Feel his hands on me, tug on his curls and rip off that shirt.  Lick that neck and kiss those lips.  Bet his hands would feel so good, do things to me and make me scream._  She suddenly had the vision of him beneath her, touching her, caressing her, filling her while she rode them both into a higher plane of rapture.  She suddenly snapped to attention and realized that she had almost completely stopped moving.  Tearing her eyes away from the delicious stranger, Buffy moved to the other end of the stage and continued to dance.  She noticed the man get up and go outside.  Moments later, she saw Riley leave the bar and follow him.  _Oh shit!  That's probably not a good thing.  _

Buffy finished her set and quickly walked off of the stage.  All the girls in the back room were waiting for her and the pounced as soon as she came through the curtain.

"Did you see him?  Isn't he hot?"  These and other questions of similar ilk were thrown at her all at once.  Buffy walked to the counter at the back of the room and sat on a stool.  She suddenly felt claustrophobic and desperately wanted to get away.  

"Yes I saw him, and yes he is hot and yes I would do him in an instant, happy now?" she asked and then started to put on her clothes.  The girls just laughed and then filtered away, talking amongst themselves.  Willow sat down next to Buffy.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have two more sets tonight?" she asked and Buffy bent to tie her shoes.

"You know I do Willow but you hafta do me a favor and cover for me, I gotta get outta here," Buffy said and stuffed some clothing into her bag.  She had never had a reaction like that to a man and it was unnerving.  She had seriously contemplated jumping his bones in the middle of the club, consequences be dammed.  This was totally out of character for her; she was acting more like wild Willow than sane Buffy.  She needed time to think and sort this out.  Plus, there was the slight possibility that Riley was getting his ass kicked at this very moment.  _Not that he needs to be interfering in the first place anyway!_

Willow heaved a sigh, "I suppose I could, if you let me wear you red shirt next time I drag you out somewhere."

Buffy thought about it for a minute.  Lend Willow any piece of clothing and you ran the risk of never seeing it again.  "Deal," she said and pulled the top from her bag.

Willow smiled in victory then frowned, "Wanna tell me why you're running away after only one set?"

"Not right now, Will, call me tomorrow and I will," Buffy replied.  She smiled at Willow, and then left.

She quickly walked to the door and said bye to Robbie.  He seemed confused by her leaving so soon, but he just nodded and let her pass.  "Show you those pictures next time." 

Buffy half-smiled and nodded.  She couldn't get the image of the blonde man out of her head and it was driving her to distraction.  Not to mention keeping her arousal and hormone levels nice and high.  _Need a cold shower she thought and turned toward the parking lot. _

Buffy was almost to her car and still thinking about the man when she ran right into a hard body.  She stumbled back and dropped her bag, makeup flew everywhere.  "Oh!  Sorry, I'm such a klutz," she apologized as she searched for the evasive compacts.

"Not a problem luv," she heard a voice practically purr.  

_OH MY GOD! _ Buffy thought, then she slowly brought her eyes to the face of person she smacked.  Blue eyes twinkled into hers, very familiar blue eyes.  It was HIM!  They guy from the club, the one she had to stop herself from attacking.  _OH MY GOD!!!_

"Well well well, Calypso, isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: whew! *wipes sweat from brow* that was fun to write!  Wonder what happens next!  Until then my pretties.  


	7. Now or Never

A/N: I want to thank everybody for the reviews *wipes a tear from her eye* they are wonderful.  I just love those warm gooshy feelings, don't you?

Again, another reminder that this is an R rated story, so the content is racy, **DO NOT** read if you are not of age.  If you are of age, enjoy!  I hope I did it justice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Now or Never

Buffy's mouth opened, then shut, then opened again and shut again.  Her mind seemed to have deserted her.  _Wow, he's even hotter in person_.

"You o.k. luv?" Spike asked her.  

_Ooooh...accent!  Hot man with an accent!  _Her inner voice squealed with delight.  _Wait a minute, why is his mouth moving?  Is he talking to me?  He is!!  Ooh…oooh…oooohh he's talking to me!  What do I say?  C'mon Buff say something…anything, just stop gulping and looking like an idiot.  _

"Uhhhhh…..I mean, um….hiya," Buffy said and mentally smacked herself.  _Hiya?  What was that?  Stupid!!_

Spike laughed, "Hi, 'm Spike."  He was amazed that he sounded so calm, his entire body was in the early stages of pure chaos.    

"Hi Spike, nice to meet you," Buffy replied, manners automatically kicking in.  _Nice to meet you?  God, how dense can I sound?_

"And your name is?  I mean I assume Calypso isn't your real name?" Spike said.  She seemed a little nervous.  _He he he, yeah, I made her nervous.  Big bad is in business._

"Of course not, I mean who would have a name like that?  Not that it's a bad name or anything, I mean if you were a real free-thinking individual you might like that name but well…what?  Oh, my name.  My name?" Buffy was babbling and she couldn't seem to stop herself.  _Stop imagining him naked!  Stop right now.  You are not going to pin him to the ground. Even though it would be fun.   He he he, yeah really really fun.  Oh shit, he's saying something again.  Pay attention!_

"Yeah kitten, your name, something given to a child at birth to distinguish them from the millions of other people throughout the world," Spike said with a laugh.

_Hey! He's laughing at me!  Jerk, I don't think so. _"Yeah, I got a name, what's to say you need to know it?" Buffy asked.  

Spike scarred eyebrow shot up_.  Bint's got some spunk after all.  "Not a damn thing ducks, just usually like to know the names of women that I've seen _intimately_," Spike replied, remembering how she looked onstage.  He gulped and shifted, his pants suddenly became extremely tight.  _

Buffy swore that his voice caressed her skin and she almost closed her eyes at the sensation.  Then, she thought about that for a minute and raised an eyebrow.  _You wanna play that way?  Ok fine, let's play.  _She stepped closer to Spike and reached up to tuck an errant curl behind his ear, her fingers brushing the outside shell of his ear ever so lightly.  "Is that so?  I don't think I've shown you _all_ of my intimate parts just yet, have I?" _Oh God, where did that come from?  Since when do I flirt with men and touch and stuff?  _Buffy couldn't believe her own audaciousness.  _Heeey, this is fun!  No wonder __Willow__ likes it so much._

Spike shivered at her touch and almost moaned at her words.  _ Bloody fucking hell, one touch from her and my blood pressure goes through the roof.  He tried to speak and his voice cracked.  He gave a wry grin and cleared his throat then tried again, "I have no doubt of that luv," As he spoke, Spike leaned in closer and closer until their faces almost touched.  Their breath mingled and their eyes locked.  Slowly, Spike brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.  " Luv, tell me your name," he said softly._

Buffy pulled in a breath and felt liquid heat course through her body and tug at her core at his softly spoken plea.  She felt like she was trying to move in honey, everything was slow and blurry.  She gently ran her tongue over her lip and watched in fascination as Spike's eyes darkened to black.  He sucked in a breath, and she could have sworn, let out a little moan.  "If I tell you, what will you give me?" she asked in a whisper.  _WHOA BUFF!  What the hell was that?  My God, he probably thinks I'm some sort of slut.  These thoughts raced through Buffy's mind, but she was powerless to do anything.  She was caught in a spell woven by his eyes and cast by his voice.  Nothing else existed.  _

_Did she just say what I think she did?  "Anything you want," he replied._

"Anything at all?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Oh luv, if you only knew.  "Anything," Spike whispered.  __Lay you down and stroke your skin, run my hands over your body, cup your breasts, kiss your thighs, make you moan, make you sigh, hear you scream my name.  It became too much for Spike to handle.  His pants were cutting painfully into his iron hard erection.  This beautiful, mysterious woman was making innuendos and his body was desperate to cash in on them.  He groaned at his thoughts and, quick as lightening, Spike reached out and hauled Buffy to him.  _Now or never mate.  __

His lips crashed down and devoured.  His tongue brushed her lips, seeking her mouth.  She responded with her own tongue and Spike went wild. He pulled her closer until her soft body conformed to his hard lines.  Her breasts smashed into his chest and his crotch pressed snug against hers.   With a quick turn, Buffy was pinned against the side of a car and Spike nestled himself between her thighs.  He broke away and pressed hot, openmouthed kisses down the column of her neck.  Her pulse was wild under his lips.  He moved his hands over her stomach and up around to her back.  Lightly caressing the flesh he found there, Spike captured Buffy's lips again.  Cor, s_he tastes like peaches and cream._

At the first touch of Spike's lips, Buffy lost any semblance of timidity.  The liquid sensation between her legs erupted and intensified until Buffy felt a distinct throbbing.  She wanted him so very badly.  When she felt his tongue, Buffy eagerly granted him access to her mouth.  She took the opportunity to explore his, tasting cigarettes and beer.  _Mmmmm, Spike –taste.  The hard planes of his taut body pressed against hers and she felt his arousal against her intimately.  Hers tripled and when he turned her against the car, Buffy moved so that he was cradled by her thighs.  Never in her life had she experienced such immense need or white-hot lust.  He trailed kisses down her neck and Buffy used the opportunity to thread her fingers in his white hair.  __So soft, how does he keep it so soft?  _

Spike was on fire for this intoxicating woman.  She bubbled through his veins like a fine wine, heady and intoxicating.  With a great effort, he pulled back and broke the kiss.  The two of them stood still for awhile; chests heaving with much needed breathe.  Buffy couldn't believe her own behavior.  Never in her life had she done something so impulsive.  _My God  Buffy, what the hell were you doing?.  She brought her eyes to meet his again, noticing that he still was touching her back, fingertips making whisper light circles on her skin.  It felt extremely good, so she let him continue.  Unbeknownst to Buffy, she was playing with Spike's hair at the nape of his neck.   _

She may not have noticed, but Spike sure as hell did.  It was an achingly familiar thing that Dru used to do.  _Dru!  Shit, what the hell am I doing with this chit?  It was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on his head.  He abruptly let go of Buffy and took a couple of steps back.  He looked at her, swollen lips and flushed cheeks.  Her eyes were slightly confused, a dark jade green and still fuzzy from the kiss.  Part of him was arrogantly proud, __HE made here look that way.   His rational brain kicked in and he was slightly appalled at his own behavior.  __Jesus Christ, I'd 'ave taken her in the soddin' dirt right here in the bleedin' parking lot.  He let out a disgusted sigh and looked at Buffy again.  Now she had regained some of her senses, Spike expected her to kick him in the head and run, virtue fluttering.  _Not that I don't deserve that, shit, what was I thinking?  _That was just it though, he wasn't thinking.  Something about her made all sane forms of thought flee his mind and his primitive side clawed forward with a vengeance.  _

Buffy knew something was wrong.  _Oh God, what did I do?  Was I that bad?  Oh man, gotta leave, gotta escape now!  She looked around wildly and spotted her car.  Grabbing her bag that had fallen in the midst of everything, she fished out her keys.  "I'm sorry," she said, her voice husky with passion and the oncoming tears, "I'm sooo sorry."  She turned away from Spike and ran toward her car.  _

Spike was dumbfounded.  _Did she just apologize for giving me the most earthshaking kiss in my entire life?  Bloody hell, I think she did.  Wait a minute, where the hell is she going?  _He ran after her and caught her right before she got her car door open.  

"Please pet, I'm beggin' you, tell me you name."  He didn't mean to sound so desperate, but he was, dammit!  

"Buffy," she said, "my name is Buffy."  Then she got in her car and backed out of the parking lot.  

"Buffy," Spike whispered, "I'll be seeing you again, count on it."  He walked back toward the club.    

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:  Until next time, my pretties


	8. Showdown

A/N:  I hope everybody is liking the new version of the story.  I'm sorry about switching it, but between emails from people and my own beta, the overwhelming consensus was that A.J needed to be moved to a minor role and Xander to a major one.  Also, I know I gave Willow some very Faith-like attributes, but is MY fic and A/U too, so I decided that Willow never got the chance to be the bad girl or anything and I'm going to let her be one.  If you like it, heck even if you don't, feel free to drop me a line about it.  I love reviews, I just wish I could bottle the gooshy feelings they give me.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8:  Showdown  

William stared out of his office window.  Numerous stacks of files sat on his desk in haphazard piles, but he didn't pay them any mind.  His thoughts centered on Buffy.  It was Monday and she'd been on his mind since Friday. He didn't have the slightest clue as to his actions.  He'd basically attacked her in the parking lot before begging her for her name.  William had never begged anyone for anything, _ever.  It was a humbling feeling to realize that had she not given it to him, he was fully prepared to march back into the club and plead with one of the dancers to tell him who she was.  Xander'd just given him a quizzical look, but didn't press when William refused to account for his whereabouts or his bizarre behavior.  They'd left shortly after that and he'd had an intimate conversation with his hand that night.  It was ridiculous the amount of time he'd spent debating over going back to the club and her.  _

 Not even Drusilla had captured his attention like this.  It was different with Dru though.  Her dad owned another large law firm and their parents were overjoyed when they'd started dating.  His mum had practically been seeing orange blossoms, white tulle and hearing church bells.  At the time, William thought that he was ready for that; thought Drusilla was _the one_ for him, his match.  Now, he was definitely having doubts.  Dru'd never inspired such feelings in him.  That line of thought brought him full circle back to Buffy.

_This is getting me no where.  I have to see her again.  _William thought, and then forced his attention back to the files on his desk.  _Blah, blah, blah, how stupid are these wankers?  _The door to his office flew open and nobody other than Drusilla Catherine Gardner Chapman strolled in, head high and eyes glittering.  His secretary Margaret ran in after her, looking both fearful and frazzled.  William smiled at Margaret and motioned for her to leave.  Margaret gave a sigh of relief, and then discretely closed the door behind.  The two former lovers faced each other until Drusilla broke the silence.

"William, my darling, the birds have told me that you've been naughty," she said in her musical voice.  William rolled his eyes and sighed.  _Xander was right.  What did I see in her?_

By all rights, Drusilla was a stunning woman.  She was tall and thin, a pale ballet dancer body with long limbs and small breasts.  Her long hair was deep brown and her eyes a crystalline blue.  Her voice was a smoother, more cultured version of his.  All in all, they seemed to be a perfect pair, both British, beautiful and wealthy as sin.  Needless to say, the breakup cause quite shock thorough not only their families, but their peers as well.  William didn't give a shit, but his mum and dad were livid.  _God, what did I do to deserve this? _

"Ello Dru, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"My Spike, are you still angry with Princess?" Drusilla asked and moved toward him.

"Well you are definitely not my favorite person at the moment, so why don't you tell me what the hell you want or bugger off," William replied.  He waited for a moment, and when she said nothing, he shrugged and picked up a file, "You know the way out."

"I'm pregnant Spike," she said quietly, all trace of madness gone from her voice.  Spike looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes.

"So, what the hell do I care for?" he asked.  

Drusilla sighed.  "There's a possibility that it might be yours."

William, who had been en route to his liquor cabinet, froze and slowly turned around.  "What the hell do you mean possibility?  How far along are you?"

Dru had the decency to drop her eyes. "Six weeks," she replied.

"And yet, six weeks ago, we were practically engaged.  Are you telling me that you were fucking someone behind my back?" William asked in a deceptively calm voice. 

Drusilla nodded and then whispered "Angel."

"WHAT!" William roared and threw his glass across the room.  It hurt, oh how it hurt inside.  She had been cheating on him with that bloody bastard.  Hot tears burned up his throat and threatened to spill over.  "Get out."   

"But Spike," she started and he interrupted her.  

"Get the fuck out, NOW.  FUCKING LEAVE!" he screamed and Dru quickly ran out.  

William collapsed and felt tears course down his cheeks.  The pain tore at him and he wanted to die.  _Get out, need to leave.  _

William stood up and wiped his face, a destination clear in mind.  He was heading to Frankie's Bar to get belligerently drunk.  Maybe after a few drinks, the raw feeling eating at his stomach would disappear.  Maybe he would forget that Dru was a cold and ruthless bitch.  Maybe visions of a golden goddess would stop their torment of his mind.

"Maybe I'll just pass out and wake up with amnesia," he muttered, and then strode out of the office.  

Ten minutes later, William walked into Frankie's.  He sat at the bar and ordered a scotch from the bartender.  

"Hey, pal, you ok?  'Cause you don't look so good," the bartender said as he served the drink.  

"Thanks, mate, but I'm just gonna sit here and drink awhile."  Spike swirled the ice in his glass as he spoke.  

The bartender shrugged. "Ok then, I'll be here if you want another."

Soon, William was ready for another, then another and another.  He had just started his fourth drink when he spotted a short blonde head moving toward the bar.  William couldn't see the face, but he knew it was her, Buffy.  

"Bloody hell," he muttered.  Feelings of excitement and dread coursed through him.  _What the hell am I going to do if she spots me?  _

Two minutes after the thought, William felt a tingle skate down his neck.  He slowly turned around and met Buffy's gaze.  She was sitting at the bar, smiling slightly.  Although she was smiling, there was a panicked look in her eyes.  _She's looking like you probably do, mate.  _William deliberately rose from his stool and slowly walked to where she was sitting.  The closer he got, the wider her eyes did.  By the time William had reached her stool, her eyes were so wide William thought that they might pop out of her head.

"Hello again, pet," William said with cockiness that he did not feel.  Right now he was so nervous that he feared his knees would give out on him.

"Hi, Spike," Buffy replied and then William did sit for fear of falling.  Her voice was slightly husky and sounded like she'd just come from the bedroom.   

"What brings you to Frankie's, luv?" William asked.  He wanted to touch her so bad, just reach out and rub his thumb over her bottom lip.  She had the most adorable habit of nibbling on it when she was nervous.  William wanted to nibble on it for her.  

"I've been having kinda a rough day," Buffy answered with a sigh.  "Why are you here?"

"Drusilla," William replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  __


	9. Inner Demons

A/N: Thank-you to everyone for reading and reviewing!!  You guys are wonderful!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________      

Chapter 9: Inner Demons

Spike was the last person Buffy expected to see when she walked into Frankie's.  She had plans to meet Willow around seven, and then they were going to go to dinner or maybe a movie.  Well, Buffy found herself needing to get away from home before she was supposed to meet Willow.  Her mother was again lecturing her on the indecency of her job.  _It may be indecent, but at least it pays well, she thought and sighed.  Since her mom fell sick last year, Buffy'd had to quit school as well as become the parent for A.J and pay the bills.  Stripping seemed to fit in perfectly.  Granted, she was extremely shy and lacked self-esteem, but the job paid well and she worked only nights, leaving days open to take care of A.J, her mom, and the apartment.  When her mom was once again strong enough to work at the gallery, Buffy planned to quit stripping and go back to school  She hadn't counted on the enormous hospital bills or the fact that the insurance wouldn't cover all of it.  Her mom's job wouldn't cover it and Buffy wouldn't even think of leaving until her mom and little brother were taken care of; hence, the continued stripping.  __Mom's just mad that I make more money than her.  After hearing about how immoral stripping was for the millionth time, Buffy had to get out.  Frankie's was close by, and Buffy knew most of the people that worked there.  _

She spotted the shockingly-white blonde almost immediately after walking in, and had just about collapsed.  Somehow, she made it to a barstool and sat.  When she glanced at him again, Spike was facing away from her.  Then, ever so slowly, his body turned until he was looking right at her. 

_He looks so sad_, she thought, and then inhaled sharply when she saw him get up and walk over to her.  Her eyes widened when he stopped right next to her.  She felt the familiar heat course through her, something that seemed to only happen when Spike was around.  _Now is not the time to behave like a teenager, Buffy chided herself._

"Hello again, pet," he said to her in his rough accent.  Her knees suddenly felt weak.  _Does he know what he does to me? _Buffy idly wondered.

"Hi, Spike," she replied and then winced at her own voice.  She sounded like she had a cold.  _Oh yeah, that'll impress him, me with a head cold._

"What brings you to Frankie's, luv?" Spike asked and Buffy nibbled on her lip in a nervous gesture.  

"I've been having kinda a rough day," she told him.  "Why are you here?"  _I can't stop thinking about you, that night or that kiss.  _

"Drusilla," Spike replied.  The pain behind that single word was overwhelming, and Buffy instinctively reached out and took his hand.  Spike just stared down at their joined hands.  

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked.  She didn't know what possessed her to act like this; Spike was virtually a stranger to her, after all.  _Yeah, a stranger with the best-tasting lips ever_.  Still, his pain was so evident that it struck a chord in Buffy.  She knew what it was like to have your entire world destroyed by a particular person.  It had happened to her before, years ago.  

"I'll be fine," Spike replied.  He didn't sound too sure of his answer though. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Buffy asked.

It was like floodgates had opened.  Spike couldn't even begin to fathom why he was spilling his guts to the petite pixie who sat across from him, but something felt right about it.  He told her about Drusilla and what she had done to him.  How she had just visited him in his office and dropped the bomb that not only had she been cheating on him, but was now pregnant.  He didn't know who the father was, and didn't know what to do if it was him.  He didn't think he was ready to be a father, especially with someone like Drusilla as a mother.   The words just poured out and Buffy listened intently to him.

_That bitch, _was the prevailing thought in Buffy's mind.  She didn't know Spike, but he seemed like a nice man.  She couldn't understand why Drusilla would do that to someone she claimed to love.  Buffy felt instant sympathy for Spike, she wanted to do something to comfort him, make him forget about Drusilla.  

"Hey, I'm meeting a friend for a movie, you want to come?"  Buffy asked.  _Play it cool, don't seem way too eager.  _God, she felt like she'd fallen back into high school.  

Spike thought about it for a minute.  He could go home by himself and more than likely drink more, or he could go out this with intriguing blonde nymph, maybe get to know her better.  Maybe forget about Drusilla, his parents and his ghastly excuse of a life.  

He grinned.  "You're on, luv, where're we going?"

Buffy smiled back at him.  "Meeting my friend Willow for dinner at Al's and then we battle over what movie to watch.  She usually goes for chick flicks and I like action.  After the movie, we either hang out or get a drink, or something."  _Yeah, keep it casual.  _

"Sounds good, pet, what time are you meeting…Willow is it?"  

Buffy looked at her watch.  "Ummm…actually, about 10 minutes ago."

Spike laughed.  "Well then shall we go?"  

Spike paid their tabs and they left Frankie's.  They walked toward their cars and Buffy offered to drive.  Spike agreed and they got into Buffy's old blue Ford Escort.  The paint was peeling and there were some dings and dents, but it ran good and it was paid for.  Buffy was slightly embarrassed for Spike to see it.  She could tell by the cut and style of his clothes that he had money.  She gave him a sheepish smile as she unlocked his door.  Spike just grinned back at him and went to the driver's side.  She got in and headed toward Al's.  Conversation in the car was nonexistent and Buffy felt awkward.  

"So, "she started, "your accent, you're from England?"  

Spike grinned.  "Yeah, ducks, my family moved here when I was 5."

"Oh, that's nice.  Are you close with your family?  Do you have any brothers or sisters, or anything?" Buffy asked.  

Spike gave a harsh laugh.  "Not exactly, pet.  "M an only child, thank God for that.  Mum and dad aren't exactly model parents.  Spent most of my childhood getting into trouble."

Buffy's eyes widened.  Even though life had given her some hard blows, she had always had A.J and her mom.  She couldn't imagine growing up like Spike did.  "I'm sorry," she said.

Spike looked over at her, "Not your fault, luv.  I made it through, just look at me today."  He grinned at her.  

"So, what exactly do you do?" she asked him.  For some reason, Spike didn't want to tell her.  

"Waiter at a friend's restaurant."  It just popped out.  He didn't think about all the reasons that lying to her was wrong.  He just didn't want her to think of him as another poor little rich boy with too much time on his hands, working for daddy.  

"I just gotta know, Buffy, why are you working at a strip joint.  I mean, not that it's not a nice place or anything, and there's nothing wrong with stripping, but it just seems to me that you're too nice of a girl to be a stripper."  It all came out in a rush, like he was somewhat embarrassed to be asking her such a personal question.  

"Well, all I can say is that it pays well.  My mom was in the hospital and I had to find a job so I could take care of my brother A.J.  He's still in high school, only a few years younger than me.  My mom got so sick so fast that I didn't have time to finish school.  I just moved home from the dorms and looked for a job at anyplace that would take me.  So, here I am, taking off my clothes for money."  Buffy was somewhat embarrassed by her outburst.  She was usually very reserved, something that drove Willow nuts.  _You're never gonna meet a nice guy if you never let them past the ice queen routine.  Buffy usually laughed and just brushed her off.  To her point of view, no one getting close meant no one to break her heart.  But with Spike, it seemed all her carefully reserved rules went out the window.  She'd already kissed the man without knowing his name, acted like a tramp and blabbed out half of her life story.  If Willow knew, she'd probably never let Buffy hear the end of it.  Buffy sighed at the thought, what idea was she going to get from her bringing Spike to their "girls night out"?_

Spike heard her sigh and wondered at its source.  He'd felt sympathy for her when she told him about her life.  One thing he'd never had to worry about was money.  This poor girl was taking over not only as a sole caregiver, but as the source of income in the family as well.  By stripping, nonetheless.  A tiny thought crossed his mind, and he pushed it back until it could be properly considered.  He tried to turn his attention back to Buffy and the conversation, but his mind kept wandering back to that night.  That fateful night and that wonderful kiss.  He wondered if Buffy thought about it anymore.  Wondered if he should bring it up or just play it cool like he had been doing.  Acting like it never happened.  Only, he didn't want to pretend that it never happened.  _Sod it all.  _

Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the diner and turned to talk to Spike.  

"Buffy," he interrupted whatever she'd been saying, "Luv, do you ever think about that night?"

Buffy swallowed.  She'd been debating whether or not to bring up their kiss, and it looks like Spike wanted to hash it out.  "Honestly?  Yeah, I've thought about it.  I-I-I mean, a little, I mean, have you?" she asked desperately, trying to turn the subject away from her.  

Spike pursed his lips thoughtfully.  "Yeah, pet, I have.  I don't know what came over me. I gotta say though, that's been the highlight of my entire week.  What do you suppose that means?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure.  I-I mean, I've never in my life acted so impulsively and I just wanted you to know that I'm, um, sorry."  Buffy stumbled to get the words said.  

"Ah hell, luv, don't be sorry.  If anyone is, it should be me," he said to her.  "Like I said, I just went bleedin' crazy.  I'm sorry."

Buffy half-smiled.  "So, we're both sorry.  That's good, I guess."  _Not really, considering I still want to jump your bones.  _

Spike looked at her and reached out with a finger and traced her cheek.  "Friends, pet?"

She looked at him and smiled.  "Friends sounds good."

_Friends!  You bloody idiot!  You don't want to be just friends with her.  Why did you say that, you stupid git!  _Spike got out of the car and walked to the driver side.  He opened the door and offered Buffy his arm.  _I'm gonna hafta change her mind about that.  _

Buffy grinned and took it as she stepped out.  _Friends?_  Yeah right, you don't want to be only friends with him.  Why did you say that?  Ohh, stupid bleached wonder, we'll see how long you keep that promise.  __

Had either of them seen a reflection of themselves on the way into the diner, they would have been surprised.  Both of their faces sported a wicked grin.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hehehe, I'm evil.  Please don't hate me and don't worry about it, the game it afoot!  More chapters and quicker (hopefully).  Until next time, my pretties.  


	10. Family Ties

A/N:  Ahh, I love reviews.  Reviews give me gooshy feeling.  Hehehe, yeah, gooshy is good.  You guys are great!  Thanks so much.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Family Ties

Joyce looked up from the couch as Buffy walked into the apartment.  

"Hi, honey," she said and Buffy dropped a kiss onto Joyce's cheek.

"Hey mom, how're you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm ok, but Buffy, I really need to talk to you."

"What's up mom?" Buffy asked as she wandered into the little kitchen that branched from the living room.  She returned minutes later, munching on an apple. 

"Sweetie, you know that I love you and I really appreciate everything that you've done this past couple of years.  I just think that you've taken too much time away from school and stuff.  Sweetie, I think you should really consider quitting you job and going back to school," Joyce said, then sighed as she saw Buffy's eyes fire up.  _Great, now I'm in for it._

Buffy took a breath before answering her mom.  "We've talked about this before mom.  I'm not going to quit until I'm sure that you and A.J are taken care of.  There is no way that you can pay for all the bills on your salary alone.  I know that stripping is not the best job in the world, but come on mom!  You can't ignore the fact that it pays quite well, well enough to afford this apartment and the bills that come with it.  Until you or A.J finds a job that does that, I'm staying here.  Besides, the overall club isn't that bad.  I mean, sure, I'm stripping, but at least it's at a nice club, and the men that go there aren't all that bad."

Joyce stood up and looked down at her daughter.  "Elizabeth Anne Summers, do you forget that I am your mother?  You may be in college, you may feel like you are an adult, but never forget that _I am the parent in this household.  I raised you and I will continue to do so, same goes for A.J.  Now, I want you to listen to me when I say that stripping is an appalling job, beneath you and the values that I've taught you.  You should be in school contemplating a career, not taking off your clothes for middle-aged men who have nothing better to do than ogle women young enough to be their daughters.  I swear, what kind of girl would work in a place like that?"_

Buffy stopped chewing and carefully set her apple down.  "Plenty of nice, honest and hardworking girls work there.  You've met Willow, she works there.  Besides, aren't you the one who taught me not to judge a book by its cover?"

Joyce stopped and closed her mouth and then opened it again.  "Well I suppose that I did but Buffy, think about it realistically.  What kind of man is going to want to be with a woman who strips?  Most of the people around here think you're nothing short of a prostitute.  Have you ever stopped to consider alternative jobs?"

Buffy huffed out a breath.  "Yes mom, I have and I can tell you that it just won't work.  Stripping gives me a flexible schedule and a lot of money for little effort.  As for your other question, I'm going out tonight with a very nice man who doesn't consider me a prostitute.  And whoever does can kiss my rosy red ass."  She turned on her heel and stomped out of the living room to her small bedroom.  Once inside, Buffy flopped on her bed and fought back the anger.  _Dammit!  I am a fucking adult  and my mother still tries to push me around!  Shit, all this is for her and she can't even appreciate it.  Buffy stewed in her thoughts for a minute until a soft knock sounded on her door.  _

He mom poked her head in.  "Buffy, honey, I'm sorry.  I know that my being sick was hard on you and you came through admirably.  You stepped up even though you had to leave school and come live at home.  I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it or how proud of you I am.  It just seems to me that, at times, you forget that you are still a young woman.  You are not A.J's mother but his sister, a college student.  You should be out having fun with your friends and meeting people, not caring for your mother and brother.  I worry that you're missing out on your life.  I love you and I don't want you to end up resenting me or A.J for pulling you out of your life.  As for stripping, would any mother be comfortable with her daughter doing that?"

Buffy got up and walked over to her mom and hugged her.  "Mom, I love you too and I'm not going to resent you, ever.  You and A.J are my life and I want you to be secure before I go back to school.  Don't worry about me.  I'm going to go back to school and finish, I don't plan on stripping for the rest of my life.  Please, mom, you just gotta trust me and let me take the lead until you can."

Joyce sighed.  "That's another thing, Buffy.  I was fired today."

Buffy exploded.  "WHAT!"

Joyce nodded her head.  "Dan called me in and told me that one of our contributors just pulled out.  He can't afford to keep any of his managers; we all got a pink slip today."

Buffy was ready to kill.  "That little rat bastard.  I'm going to kick him in the nuts so hard he'll be singing soprano for the rest of his short life."

Joyce pulled Buffy away from the door and sat her down.  "Honey, although I appreciate and want to imitate the gesture, it really wasn't his fault.  In fact, as I was leaving today, I saw the gallery owner, Mr. Giles, walk in and tell Dan himself that he has to be let go."

Buffy's smile was lethal.  "Good, little prick deserved it.  What's going to happen to the gallery now?"

"Well, it seems that Mr. Giles has a brother that wants to convert it into an antique store of sorts.  Maybe I'll see if he needs a good buyer.  Anyway, that's what I heard, and it's only workroom gossip."  Joyce went into the kitchen.  Buffy followed her.  

"What are we going to do now?" she asked her mom.  

Joyce looked at her and gave a sad smile.  "Whatever it is, we'll get through it, together."

A.J walked in from school with a few of his buddies.  He saw his mother and sister sitting in the kitchen and immediately went in.  "What happened?"

"Nothing big, A.J, how was school today?" Buffy asked.  

"Fine," he replied and dragged his friends upstairs.  They always wanted to come over and ogle his sister.  A.J didn't know whether to be proud or angry, he was usually a little bit of both.  Most of them had always had a crush on her and now that she worked as a stripper, their adolescent fantasies went to newer heights.  A.J had reached new heights of popularity thanks to his sister.  All of the guys wanted to be his friend, but most of the time he shrugged it and them off.  Even though they thought it was cool, to A.J, Buffy was just Buffy, his older sister and oftentimes his confidant.  She was probably one of his best friends, though he would never admit that.  Buffy'd already gone through high school and she knew its trials and tribulations.  She gave him advice when he asked for it and held his secrets.  She had also, on more that one occasion, held his head over the toilet and covered for him from mom.  Yeah, Buffy was a pretty cool sister.  

A.J gave himself a shake and grinned evilly at his friends.  "So, who wants their ass kicked in Halo?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Xander was seriously considering bodily harm toward Spike.  Earlier, Spike had called and asked Xander if he could set up dinner for him and some friends tonight at the restaurant.  That wasn't the problem.  Spike also asked that Xander pretend that Spike was a waiter at the restaurant and not a lawyer.  That also wasn't the problem.  No, the problem occurred when Spike expected him to be there as part of a "double-date".  It'd gotten to the point where Xander had to go to Spike house and barge in on his friend to get his point across.

"Spike, man, like I told you about a million times over the phone, I have plans tonight, I can't make it for your pseudo-date thing you got going on," he told him while Spike got dressed.  

"Who is bloody lame enough to make plans with your poofy ass?" Spike asked him, holding up two different shirts.

Xander pointed to the blue one and Spike continued to dress.  "I told you yesterday that the new waitress, Anya Jenkins, and I are going to the movies."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow.  "Hitting on the help, huh?  Really Xan, isn't that a no-no?"

Xander rolled his eyes.  "Actually, she asked me out.  Said that she appreciated a man who made copious amounts of money and that she believed we should go out so she could decide if I was 'orgasm worthy'."

Spike laughed.  "Well, at least she's straightforward about it.  But come on Xan.  I told you that they're girls from the club, right?  The redhead and the blonde, Chaos and Calypso, Willow and Buffy?  Ring a bell?"

"And while I appreciate the extreme skillfulness it probably took to getting two such extraordinary ladies to even look at you, my answer is still no.  I'm going out with Anya," Xander said firmly.  

Spike ran a hand through his hair.  "Bollocks, now what am I gonna do?"

Xander thought about it while Spike applied his cologne and put on his shoes.  "Why don't you see what Oz or one of the guys are doing."

Spike brightened considerably.  "That's a bloody good idea, hopefully one of them will be free."  

He grabbed his phone and called Oz.  Daniel 'Oz' Osborne was a man of few words and fewer facial expressions.  Spike had met him at the Bronze where he played with his band, Dingoes Ate My Baby.  They weren't very good, but Oz, Xander and Spike became fast friends.  Oz was somewhat of a drifter, never settled in one place too long.  Spike, using his name and influence, got the Dingoes a permanent gig at the Bronze, so Oz and his band settled down. The eclectic haired man shared not only a broken past but a love of punk bands and vintage cars.  Often, the three of them would cruise the car shows and separately wish for the time and opportunity to restore a car themselves.  

"Hey, Oz, whatcha doing tonight, mate?" Spike paced as he spoke into the phone.  "I got a favor ta ask you.  I know, I know, I already owe you, but believe me, mate, this is worth it.  'M going out with some girls tonight and I could really use another guy." Spike shot Xander a dirty look while he said this.  "What's that?  Oh yeah, they're both bleedin' fantastic.  No, it's not a pity date. Please Oz, do this for me?  You will!  That's great man; I'll swing by and pick you up in a few.  We're just going out for dinner at Xander's place."  Spike laughed into the phone at looked at Xander.  "Yeah, I'll be sure to watch out for cockroaches, see ya soon."  Xander punched Spike in the shoulder for his comment, and then looked at his watch.  

A door slammed downstairs and Edward Giles called out "William, where are you?"

Spike sighed and rolled his eyes.  _Why do I have to deal him right now?  God must hate me.  _

He turned to Xander.  "I'll go talk to him; you can sneak out the back door."

Xander smiled.  "Thanks, man, I'll call you later to see if there's been any bloodshed."

Spike gave a half laugh and walked downstairs.  Edward Giles did not like to be kept waiting, especially when it came to his son.  He was a striking man, tall with silver hair and piercing blue eyes, much like his sons.  However, unlike his sons, Edward's eyes held no warmth or life in them.  They were cold like the ice they mirrored.  

"Hello, father, how are you today?" Spike asked when he got downstairs.  

"Honestly, William, I would be doing a lot better if you would stop being so damn stubborn and call Drusilla to work out this little setback.  She's from a good family, son, just imagine if our two firms merged!  We'd have more power and influence than the governor, not to mention it would quadruple our holdings.  I know she has been behaving quite dreadfully, but she told her father today that she was sorry and wanted to talk to you."  Edward paced the spacious living room as he spoke, picking things up and putting them down in different place.  

Spike couldn't believe his ears.  The bloody bitch had broken his heart and now she was sorry?  "Well, father, you can tell Drusilla and her father that she is nothing but a bleedin' whore and I want nothing to do with her.  She can rot in hell for all I care."

Edward whirled around, his face red with anger.  "You watch your mouth boy.  Talking like a low class thug.  I know that I've taught you better than that.  You _will accept Drusilla's apology and you __will be a father to this child.  This is your responsibility and duty, would you shirk your duty?" he asked incredulously.  _

Spike just smirked.  His father had long ago stopped intimidating him.  "Drusilla is a rotten slut and I'm not even sure the child is mine.  I will not even consider taking another man's responsibility, no matter the cost.  Now, father, please let yourself out.  I have plans tonight."

Edward looked ready to hit someone.  He stormed to the door and just before leaving called out, "If you want to remain in this family's good graces, you will take this matter into serious consideration.  I would hate to see you cut off and penniless."  Then the door slammed and Edward was gone.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	11. Porgy and Bess

A/N:  Love the reviews, they make my happy!  Also, disclaimer is still in effect.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter12: Porgy and Bess

Willow wasn't too sure of what was going on.  When Spike and Oz had picked them up, Spike seemed to be in a really bad mood.  He said hi to both girls and introduced them to Oz.  Xander, he said, had plans that he couldn't break and wouldn't be joining them.  Willow could have cared less.  She and Oz immediately clicked.  He was so funny and so different from any man she'd ever met before.  It had taken her awhile to learn when he was serious and when he was joking, the expressions on his face never changed.  He also didn't talk a whole lot, but Willow more than made up for that.  He seemed to be content with listening to her tell all about her life, stripping included.  That had gotten a response out of him; he raised his eyebrow ever so slightly when she said that she was a stripper.  His eyebrow went back down when she explained that she only did it to pay for graduate school.  Since she worked only nights, Monday, Wednesday and Friday days were open for class.  

Willow wasn't so busy chatting with Oz that she didn't notice the tension emanating from Spike, or Buffy's miserable expression.  Willow tried to get Spike to talk, but he only grunted out a few responses or nodded her head.  That left the other three to make conversation, and Oz didn't talk a whole lot.  That left Willow and Buffy, but Buffy was unhappy, so she didn't say much either.  It ended up being Willow talking and Oz listening while the two blondes sat silent.  When they finally pulled up to the restaurant where Spike said he worked, Willow pulled Buffy into the woman's room.  

"Hey, Buff, you alright?" she asked and pulled out some pressed powder.  

"I was, but I don't know what's up with him.  I mean, he's obviously pissed off about something, I don't know him well enough to know what to do," Buffy said while Willow fiddled with her makeup.  

"You want to go?"  Willow looked at Buffy with pleading eyes.  _Please say no!  I still want to talk to Oz.  _

Buffy sighed.  "No, Willow, you can turn off your puppy eyes, I know something's up with you and Oz, besides, we have no way to leave, considering Spike drove us here."

Willow smiled.  "Thanks, Buff.  Oz is great, isn't he?  I have never seen blue hair look so good before, and his eyes are greener than green.  And he likes to just listen to me talk!"  

Willow's smile widened and Buffy grinned at her exuberance.  "Looks like we spent too much time on me and not enough on the girl who may actually end up with a guy."  She turned and looked in the mirror over the sinks.  

At Willow's insistence that Buffy not dress like an old maid, Buffy wore a red shirt and a black skirt.  Her shirt was high in the front and crisscrossed openly in the back.  Her skirt went to just above her knees and her strappy black heels tied around her ankles.  Willow was wearing black hip hugger slacks and an emerald green halter top.  Her black sandals revealed red toes and multiple toe rings.  They both wore light makeup little jewelry.   Willow grinned at their reflections in the mirror and slung her arm around Buffy's neck.  

"We look yummy, now let's go bug Spike until he lightens up," Willow said and they left the bathroom.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When the girls headed to the bathroom, Oz reached over and punched Spike in the shoulder.  "What the hell is up with you?" 

Spike was thrown by Oz's uncharacteristic display of emotion.  "I don't know what you're talking about, mate."

"First of all, you could have told me we were going out with strippers.  Second of all, you've been acting like a jackass, what's going on?" Oz asked as he sat at their table.   

Spike rolled his shoulders.  He knew he was behaving badly, but his father had put him into a bloody awful mood.  "Sorry 'bout that, my dad and I went a round before I left to pick you up,'s all."

Oz rolled his eyes.  To him, Edward Giles was a tyrant and should to the world a favor and disappear.  "Well snap outta it, you're hurting Buffy's feelings and making it awkward as hell to hold a conversation."

Spike looked at him.  "Oz, you don't have conversations."

Oz smiled and nodded.  "True, but I could listen to Willow talk all night."  After he said this, Spike was treated to another first, Oz blushing.  

"You like the bint?  That's good, I like Willow.  You two'd be perfect, she talks and you listen.  As long as dating a stripper doesn't bother you," Spike said.  He thought about it for a minute.  It did bug him that Buffy stripped and that other men were privy to parts of her body that should be his and his alone.  _Hold on a minute, mate, when did she become yours?  _

Oz shrugged at that.  "Not much bothers me, I've seen worse."

Spike waited and Oz didn't elaborate.  Now, that was like the Oz he was used to.  The girls returned to the table, makeup freshened, eyes bright and mouths quirking.    

Spike was immediately on edge.  _Oh hell, something's going on.  _

Willow sat down next to Oz and Buffy sat across from her, next to Spike, neither saying a word.  The waitress showed up and took their orders, pasta for the girls and steak for the boys.  Spike also ordered a bottle of wine, and the waitress disappeared.

Willow looked at Buffy, then at Spike and asked bluntly "So, Spike, you gonna tell us what crawled up your ass and died, or do we have to hold polite conversation around you all night?" 

Spike's eyes widened and he laughed at her. "Once again, Willow, you manage to put things in perspective.  Nothing, as you so delicately put it, crawled up my ass and died.  I just had a bit of a run in with my father, 's all.  Please, allow me to throw myself at you feet and beg for forgiveness."

Willow grinned.  "I didn't think you were the begging kind.  I'd be happy for you to prove me wrong, but I'm not the person you need to be begging," she replied.

Spike smirked at her and then turned to Buffy.  "I'm sorry, luv, forgive me?" he asked softly, kissing the knuckles on her hand.  

Buffy's knees were feeling weak again.  _How in the hell does he do that? It's like I'm in a trashy romance novel or something.  Ok, keep cool, he doesn't need to know that I'm about two seconds away from jumping his bones.   _"I suppose I could, this time.  Try and not let it happen again," she joked and flicked him in the nose with the same hand he kissed.  

Spike smiled at her and Buffy's heart did a slow flip in her chest.  _Ohh__, this could be dangerous.  _

The conversation flowed around them after the initial bump.  The girls learned about Oz, including his continental travels and his band.  Willow bored everyone to tears with an in depth description of her thesis project for her mathematical honors class.  Buffy revealed that she was a psychology major and had two semesters left until her graduation.  The only person who didn't contribute a lot of personal information was Spike.  He told some stories about him and Xander from high school, as well as his first meeting with Oz.  Anything past that, he either deflected the question or altered the truth to fit.  Oz's eyebrows rose slightly when he heard some of Spike's answers, but he said nothing.  Spike didn't know why, but he still didn't want to come clean about his family and his real job.  He knew that, eventually, he would have to tell the truth, especially to Buffy.  Hopefully, she wouldn't be too mad at him when he told her.  

Their food came and Willow's eyes widened at the vast amount of food.  "Holy cow, how am I supposed to eat all this?"

Buffy had no such problem; she grabbed her fork immediately and took a bite.  "Oh, wow!  This is incredible!  Mmmm."  She closed her eyes in appreciation.  

Spike was sure that his food was delicious, he was sure that he should be eating right about now, but he was transfixed on Buffy and the vision she made.  Eyes closed, head tilted back and moaning low in her throat, she looked like an erotic pagan goddess.  

Somehow, Spike managed to eat and not choke.  After they ate, Spike and Oz decided that desert was necessary, so they ordered brownie sundaes.  Neither Buffy, nor Willow wanted a sundae, and conversation around the table resumed.  The club was brought up and Buffy blushed while Willow merely arched an eyebrow.  

"What do you want to know?" Willow asked.

"How did you end up there?" asked Spike.  He already knew Buffy's story and was interested to know Willow's as well.  His sundae came and he grinned when he saw how large it was.  While Willow talked, Spike grabbed his spoon and ate.    

"I needed a job that would be able to pay my school bills.  It isn't cheap to go to graduate school, even with loans.  I have class three days a week this semester and so working nights fits in perfectly.  Its good money and not much skill involved, so why not?  I know most people look down on it, but what the hell do I care?  It's not like it's going to be my career, so why worry?"  Willow eyed Oz's sundae, then just grabbed a spoon and stole some.  Oz fended her off with his own spoon, and pretty soon whipped cream and chocolate syrup were flying around the table.  

Spike laughed at them, and then offered Buffy some of his.  She thanked him and ate the bite off his spoon.  Watching her eat the vanilla ice cream was not the wisest thing for Spike to do.  She licked the spoon, then her lips and caught some at the corner of her mouth.  Spike almost growled as he hardened into steel and again began to contemplate hard surfaces.  _Does she even realize what's she's doing?_

Buffy finished the bite and moaned.  _That was good, wonder if he'll let me have some more_.  She turned to ask him but the naked look in his eyes stopped her.  It was the same look he'd given her at the club the first time she saw him, lust in it's purest form.  _Uh-oh!  The familiar liquid pulls and urges assailed her system and she swallowed nervously.  Unconsciously, she moved closer to Spike until their mouths almost touched.  _

_I think I'm drowning.  _Spike thought and dropped his eyes to Buffy's lips and back up to her eyes.  He almost dove in when a throat cleared.  Both blonde's looked up at Willow, who was two seconds away from laughing her ass off.  She saw the mutual lust and confusion in both sets of eyes and her own smile widened.  

"Um, yeah, Oz and I are going to go for a walk; we'll see you guys later."  Willow stood up, pulling Oz with her.  She looked at Buffy and almost laughed again.  Buffy's eyes were wide with surprise and traces of fear.  

_Willow__'s leaving!  Oh no, what the hell am I going to do?  "You guys sure?  I-I-I mean, I thought we were hanging out, and stuff."  Buffy couldn't help the panic.  She was sure that a few minutes alone with Spike would break down any defenses she had.  Actually, she was positive of that, Spike had a way of making her forget anything but him.  "What about the movies?" she asked desperately.  _

"Maybe another time," Willow said.  She grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her up, "Let's go grab my stuff from Spike's car."  The girls walked out leaving the men behind wondering why girls always had to do things in groups.  

Out at the car, Willow grabbed her stuff and, turning to Buffy, spoke quickly.  "You're going to be fine.  Just relax and be yourself. Spike digs you, he's not thinking about Priscilla or whatever her name is.  I can tell.  Every time you smile, so does he.  You laugh and his face lights up and when you move, he follows you with his eyes.  Don't worry Buffy and don't overanalyze or see hidden motives.  Not everybody is as bad as he-who-shall-not-be-named and for once in your life, take something that you want.  For you.  Not for your mom, your brother or even for me.  For you.  And enjoy yourself, because I know you like him, respect him, and want him, that's all that matters.  Don't let this chance go by."  She hugged Buffy and walked back to intercept Oz.  They shyly grasped hands and walked away.  

Spike sauntered up to the car and smiled at Buffy.  "So, luv, what do you want to do tonight?"

_Well, here goes nothing.  _"Anything," Buffy said. "Anything at all."  

She reached over pulled Spike down for a soft kiss, pressing her lips against his ever-so-gently, a bare caress.  She planted light butterfly kisses at both corners of his mouth and then leaned against him kissing him again, firmer this time.  Buffy wound her arms around Spike's neck, and one hand caressed his cheek.  Spike banded his arms around her waist and tried to deepen the kiss quickly but Buffy wouldn't let him.  She slowly deepened it, letting herself sink down into the kiss, the taste, and the man.  When the heat became unbearable, when it threatened to consume and overtake, Buffy broke away and slowly they both rose.  

"Well," Spike started and had to clear his voice.  _Cor, that was bloody amazing.  _"Well, luv, what now?"   

"Now, let's do something fun," she replied to him and leaned into him.  He tightened his arms around her, relishing the feel of her in her in arms.  They stood like that for a moment, man and woman embracing in silence yet speaking volumes.  Spike squeezed and then released her.  "I have an idea, luv, get in the car."  He unlocked her door and walked to the driver's side.  

"Where are we going?" she asked as Spike slid into the car.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied.  Spike started his car.  

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed across town.  Buffy leaned back and watched as the city of Sunnydale flashed by her.  It was a unique place.  Not small enough to be considered a town, not large enough to be called a city.  The street divisions went from lower income at Chestnut Street to middle class at Hazel Street and upper class at Ivy.  The highest of the upper class were at the end of Ivy Avenue, bordering it and Cherry Avenue.  Buffy's family was a firm middle class, right on Hazel and 4th.  She wondered where Spike lived and almost asked him, but noticed that they were almost downtown.  

Confused, Buffy asked, "Spike, seriously, where are we going?"

He gave her an evil smirk "Sorry, luv, still not gonna tell you, now relax."

Buffy reached over and turned the radio knob until she found a station playing an old Ella Fitzgerald song.  Spike's music was well and good, but how was anybody supposed to relax when listening to battle cries and screeching guitars?  Spike frowned at her action, but Buffy ignored him.  She sat back into the plush seat of the car, closed her eyes, and let out a little sigh. 

Spike looked over at her, saw her smile of contentment, and that made his smile as well. "So, luv, what are your plans for your post-graduate life?"

"Oh, I don't know.  I'm a psychology major, I would like to go to graduate school, get my masters.  After that, work as a counselor, maybe at a school," she said.  "I like kids, and I think I could help."

"Sounds good, ducks.  I think you'd make a great counselor," Spike said to her.  He reached for her and twined their fingers together.  When Buffy looked at him and smiled, his stomach fluttered and dipped.  Something was happening to him, something unexpected and slightly nerve-racking.  _This could be dangerous.  _

"Spike," Buffy said in a slightly high pitched voice.  

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Um, are you going to look at the road sometime soon, 'cause you're kinda making me nervous," she replied, darting her eyes between him and the road.

Spike chuckled, "Don't fret, luv, we're there," he said as he pulled up behind a large, gray industrial building.  He stopped the car and helped her get out.  After locking the door, Spike slipped behind Buffy and put his arms around her, nibbling on her ear.  

"Pet," he said against her throat and Buffy shivered.  

"Yes?" she asked.  Electricity was shooting up and down her spine.

"Do you trust me?" Spike asked and he turned her so that she was facing him.

Buffy looked into his cerulean eyes.  "Yes, Spike, I trust you, why?"

Instead of answering her, Spike pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered her eyes.  Suddenly stuck blind, Buffy flailed her arms until she felt grasp her hand.  

"Come with me, luv," he said and gently pulled her forward.  

Buffy took a tentative step and then another.  When she realized that Spike wasn't going to run her into a wall or anything, she walked in more confident fashion.  Spike stopped her for a minute, squeezed her hand and stepped away.  He returned and Buffy felt cooler air sweep around her and knew they had stepped inside the building.  New odors assailed her system, slightly salty and somewhat fishy.  

Spike continued to lead Buffy forward, their footsteps the only sounds echoing in the dark, cavernous hallway.  When they reached the end of the hallway, Spike turned Buffy to the right and walked her down another, shorter hallway.  When they reached the final destination, Spike turned Buffy toward him and removed her blindfold.

"Look right there, luv," he said pointing ahead of them.  "I'll be right back."  

Spike disappeared for a minute, and suddenly a light flashed on in front of her and Buffy gasped.  Directly in front of her was a gigantic aquarium with two huge killer whales languidly floating in it.  They rolled and twisted in the clear water, playfully chased each other to the back and returned to the front.  

Spike slipped behind Buffy again and pulled her against him.  "The one on the right it Porgy," he said, pointing.  "And the one on the left is Bess."

"They're beautiful," Buffy whispered, leaning back against Spike.  

"I used to clown around here a lot when I was younger.  Finally, one day the manager, Karen, she had enough of me and she put me to work, mopping floor and cleaning aquariums.  I loved it; I always used to sit here and just watch Porgy and Bess.  Sometimes, I wished I could join them" This was the first real truth Spike had told Buffy all night.  He didn't finish the story, however, and tell her that his father found out and forbid him to ever come back and do such "common" work.  When Spike disobeyed him, Edward threatened to get Karen fired.  

"Thank you for bringing me here, Spike," Buffy said softly and turned so that she was hugging him.  

Spike hugged her back, "Your welcome, luv."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, I know, I stole the aquarium from "Head Over Heels".  It's my favorite scene from the movie.  Next chapter should be up soon.  Until next time, my pretties.  


	12. Possibilities

A/N: Keep up the good reviews, my muse enjoys them a lot.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13:  Possibilities

Willow felt wonderful.  Oz was the sweetest, nicest, yummiest man alive.  Their walk turned into plans to watch a movie at Willows apartment, and then maybe, an actual date at a later time.  Their movie night started with horror and "The House on Haunted Hill".  That movie was creepy beyond all that is creepy.  After that was over, Willow insisted on watching a comedy to erase the images from her mind.  They decided on "Office Space" when Oz admitted that he'd never seen it.  Willow was amazed at that and insisted he watch it.  Halfway through the movie, Willow laid down on the couch they were sharing.  Ten minutes later, Oz lay down behind her and that's how they woke up the next morning.  

"Crap!  What time is it?" Willow asked worriedly as she ran to her room.

Oz looked at his watch.  "About eight thirty," he answered her.

She ran out of her room again, in a pair of red jogging pants and a white sweatshirt.  "I have a group meeting at nine, and I'm going to be late," she said, running around the small apartment and throwing things into her book bag.  "I'm sorry to rush out on you, but feel free to hang out, take a shower, whatever.  There's a spare key hanging by the door, when you're ready to leave just lock it up behind you and leave the key under the doormat.  Please call me or come by later, I really want to see you."  Willow blushed slightly as she said this and then chuckled at herself.  _Cripes, getting all shy around a guy.  But he is really cute and sweet.  _

Oz just nodded at the end of her whirlwind dissertation and Willow flew out the door.  Oz sat down and looked around the apartment, wondering what to do first.  Then the door flew open and Willow launched herself into his arms.  She kissed him hotly, fiercely and with an intense amount of unrestrained passion.  Oz matched her hunger and when she pulled away, Willow was red and her chest was heaving.  Oz's was sucking in deep breaths as well, the only outward sign of his emotion.  They grinned at the same time, and Oz brushed a gentle kiss across Willow's lips.  "Have fun at class, I'll call you later," he said.

Willow smiled, and then hurried out of the apartment.  Oz stood up and headed toward the shower.  

On her way to campus, Willow pulled out her cell phone and called Buffy.  It rang, but no one answered and her voice mail came on.  "Hey, Buff, it's Will.  Just calling to see how your night went.  I'll see you on Thursday, if I don't talk to you before then, later."  _That's weird; I wonder what Buffy's doing? _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Buffy woke up with a smile on her face.  She heard her phone ring, but she ignored it.  Last night had been wonderful.  After spending time with Porgy and Bess, Spike had dropped her off at home, walking her to the door and giving her a goodnight kiss.  Buffy practically floated inside and to her bedroom.  Once inside, Buffy fell asleep with a smile on her face and it had yet to leave.  

Joyce was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Buffy bounded in.  "Hi, Mom," she said in an entirely too perky voice.

"Good morning, Buffy, did you have a nice time last night?" Joyce asked as Buffy bounced around the small kitchen.  

She grabbed the cereal, milk and a banana.  Dumping all three items in a bowl, Buffy sat next to her mom. In between bites of her cereal concoction, Buffy told her mother the edited version of last night's events.  

Joyce smiled.  "He sounds like a nice boy, Buffy.  Just be careful, okay?  Maybe take things slow the next few days; after all, you really don't know a whole lot about him.  You should probably bring him over to meet me.  That would be nice too."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Sure, Mom, that'll happen," Buffy said then headed out of the kitchen.  Joyce shook her head at her daughter, positive that Buffy had completely ignored everything she had just said.  After Buffy's relationship with _that man (even now Joyce couldn't bring herself to say his name) ended, Buffy was not only brokenhearted, but just seemed shattered as a whole.  Joyce was positive Buffy never told her the full story behind the break-up, but with all the harassment and aftermath she did see, Joyce was sure that Buffy would be scarred forever.  It wasn't everyday that a girls first boyfriend went psycho and she had to put a restraining order on him._

Joyce shook her head to clear it and took her coffee cup to the counter and rinsed it.  Rupert Giles, the owner of the new antique shop that was replacing the gallery, had called her and said he had heard through the local grapevine that she was someone with a vast experience in art history as well as fine antiques.  As he planned on opening an antique shop, he wondered if she would interview for the position of general store manager.  It was a far better position than the one at the gallery, and Joyce was absolutely thrilled about the prospect of it.  Not only would she essentially be running the shop, but she would make enough money to support herself as well as A.J and Buffy could quit stripping and go back to school.  Joyce desperately wanted to tell Buffy, but she was half afraid of jinxing the opportunity, so she decided to wait until she knew if she was hired or not.  _This could be the start of a wonderful new life, Joyce thought as she gathered the breakfast dishes._

"A.J," she called, "You better be out here in five minutes so Buffy can drive you to school."  
  


A.J bustled out of his room and into the kitchen.  Joyce's heart tugged at the sight of him.  He was a perfect picture of Hank, from his brown hair to his slumping posture and bright eyes.  He was tall too, a constant source of amusement to him because Buffy still referred to him as "little brother".  Buffy and A.J shared a tight bond, Joyce knew, party because of their combined loss of a father.  Hank was not dead, but for all intents and purposes, he might as well be.  

Joyce shrugged.  "Do you have basketball practice after school today?" she asked.

A.J nodded.  "Yeah, but Duncan said he'd give me a ride home, so you don't need to come get me."  Hey, he was in high school, thank-you very much, even though he loved his mom, it was embarrassing for her to pick him up.  It was also embarrassing when Buffy did, but that was for entirely different reasons.

Joyce nodded in understanding.  "Okay, just make sure he doesn't drive like a bat out of hell, I'd like for you to finish high school," she joked and kissed his cheek.  

A.J smiled and rolled his eyes in a patented teenage fashion.  "Yes, mom, I'll try and survive high school."  

He walked to Buffy's door and began to bang on it.  "C'mon Buffy, get your ass in gear, I'm going to be late," he yelled through the door.

Buffy opened the door and sailed through, smacking A.J on the head at the same time.  "Language," she said and headed toward the front door.  

A.J trailed behind her, talking under his breath about the pains of older sisters.  Joyce laughed at her children, and then went to change and prepare for her interview.  

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Spike was certain that God had forsaken him.  Not only did he already go head-to-head with his father about Drusilla again, _so over her_, but his latest client that he had been assigned was a real pain in the ass.  The boy couldn't keep it in his pants, pure and simple.  He'd been up for various sex and drug-related charges before and always got away scot-free.  This time, Parker De Luca was going to get busted down, and there was nothing Spike could do about it.  The worst part about the case was that Parker's dad was a big mob boss who demanded Parker's acquittal.  

_Supposed mob boss_ Spike corrected himself.  After all, one must be politically correct at all times, even when it came to the mafia and their children.  The door to his office flew open and the mob bosses son waltzed through it.  _Speak of the devil_.

"Hey, Will, don't suppose this'll take too long, eh?  I've got a nice little piece outside, just waiting for a good time, if you know what I mean." Parker punctuated this with some suggestive hip thrusting and eyebrow waggling.  

_Oh please, the only piece you've got waiting is probably plastic and inflatable.  _"Actually, Parker, I've got some bad news.  Our motion to suppress has been denied, which means the testimony will be allowed as well as her clothing.  The evidence against you is damming, to say the least.  As your lawyer, I suggest you take the plea bargain offered and spend five years in prison instead of the required ten-to-fifteen."  Spike sat down at his desk and waited for Parker's reaction.  

He didn't have to wait long.  Parker flew up to Spike's desk and slapped both hands down.  "Oh, man, I don't think so.  Look, do you know who I am?  I'm Parker De Luca, son of Roberto De Luca, not some little insignificant peon you can bully around.  You are going to tell the D.A to stick the deal up his ass and then you're going to get me acquitted.  That's what you do and that's whole reason my dad hires this incompetent law firm.  TO GET ME OFF!  So, either you come up with some magic to find an acquittal, or something bad will happen, you got me?" 

Parker didn't even have the chance to move before Spike flew over his desk and grabbed him by his throat.  "Listen to me, you ungrateful little shit.  You are slime stuck on the bottom of the worst smelling stench in the world.  You are a bloody parasite and if it wasn't for me, your ass would already be in jail and intimately acquainted with Bruno.  I have kept you out thus far, but you fucked up and now you're going to pay.  I can't do anything about it.  Do you hear me?  Not a bleedin' thing.  It's not my fault you can't keep your pathetic wanker in your pants, or that you don't comprehend the word no.  You are guilty of the crime and I'm offering you the sweetest deal you're ever gonna get, even though you don't deserve it.  Now, you either tell me to accept or deny the deal, but let me warn you; if you deny it and get convicted, it's your own bloody fault.  Not mine, not the systems and most absolutely not the poor girl you terrorized.  It's yours and yours alone.  And, just as a side note, I'll be sure to let Bruno know what you are and how you like to be buggered."

After speaking, Spike threw Parker away from him.  "Now, get the hell out of my office and don't come back until you've decided what to do." 

Parker picked himself off the floor and turned to Spike.  "Oh man.  You just fucked up royally, you know that?  Now, after I tell my father what happened in here, nothing in the world is gonna save you.  You're ass is toast, and I'm going to enjoy watching you burn."  He walked out and slammed the door behind him.  

Spike sighed and rolled his shoulders.  _Should've kicked his pathetic nancyboy ass.  Stupid sod, attacking that poor girl and thinking he could get away with it.  God, I need to find a new line of work, this is getting pathetic.  _He grumbled some more and then waited for his next client to show up. 

The door to his office opened and it wasn't his client that walked in but Drusilla and his father.  _Damn, did I kill someone in a past life?  Is that why the torture never ends for me?_

"'Ello, Dru, dad, what can I do for you?" Spike asked and leaned against his desk.  

"Hello, William.  Drusilla just stopped by to tell us that she's got a doctors appointment this afternoon, sonogram to see the baby and everything.  We thought it would be nice if you accompanied her, seeing you are a possible candidate for fatherhood," Edward said and Drusilla stepped forward.

"Please, my William, will you go?  It would be so exciting to see our child."  She looked at Spike with limpid, beseeching eyes, and Spike wavered.  He almost said what the hell, but just as he was about to talk, he saw the look flash between Drusilla and his father, a look of victory.  Spike felt his heart harden, and he knew that anything he ever felt for Drusilla was now completely crushed.  

"No, thank-you, but I'll have to pass.  I don't fancy pretending to be daddy and seeing another man's child, and as Drusilla made aptly clear last week, we are no longer together.  Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a client coming in."  Spike turned his back to them and fiddled with a case file.  

Drusilla turned and left.  She cast one last long look inside, but when Spike didn't return it, she left, quietly shutting the door behind her.  Spike was left alone with Edward.  _Dum__, dum, dum.  _

Edward calmly walked behind Spike's desk and sat down.  He meticulously rearranged the various pens, pencils and folders before speaking.  "I have tried to be patient with you, William.  I understood your anger with Drusilla, in the beginning.  Her betrayal and subsequent behavior was shocking and substandard, to say the least.  Her father and I discussed the problem and we both agreed on a course of action.  Liam was reprimanded and warned against such action in the future.  Can't you see the destiny you and Drusilla could create together?  The merging of these two firms would make us a force to be reckoned with, politically as well as socially.  Now, I've already told you once what would happen if you failed to resolve your issues and do the right thing.  Step up and be a man, take responsibility for what's yours.  I raised you to do the right thing, now do it, or you'll find yourself cut off and out of work.  Don't make me tell you again."

Edward stood up and walked to Spike.  Spike yearned to say something, anything to him, tell him that he didn't raise anything but a thug, spit out his contempt for the whole situation, ask why the hell marriage was needed for the merger, but the words stuck in his throat.  Instead he reached over, grabbed his folder and walked away from his father.  _Stupid, bloody pillock.__   He slammed the door to his office and shouted to his secretary to cancel the rest of his appointments.  He was going to see Xander, and then going home and avoiding all human contact, ever.  _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Buffy flexed her arms and rolled her shoulders.  The club was really active for it being ten o'clock on a Thursday night.  There was a rowdy group of college boys in the corner, but so far, they stuck to drinking beer and letting out an occasional cat call to the girls onstage.  Riley worked the bar and sporadically threw dirty looks to the boys and watched Buffy intently.  Buffy was almost through her third set and had one more to do.  Willow was running late, so Buffy covered her first set.  Of course, Buffy blackmailed Willow for full Oz disclosure after work.  Such was the way of friends, of course.

Currently, Buffy was dancing to "Lady Marmalade" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and counting the number of times Riley looked at the college boys.  She was up to seven dirty looks and three annoyed ones.  He'd looked at her quite a few times too, and Buffy secretly feared Riley was going to try and corner her yet again, asking for a date.  She didn't know how to get it through to him that she wasn't interested, without hurting his feelings.  Actually, Buffy was almost past the point of feelings consideration and about to just flat-out-tell him to fuck off.  She wouldn't, though, not until he really deserved it.  _I need to stop being so damn nice all the time.  _

She sighed as the song ended, signaling the end of her set.  After collecting her money, Buffy gave a last, long hip roll and with a devilish smile, and a wink to the corner, she sauntered off the stage.  Maureen passed her and Buffy gave a nod of hello to the stately brunette.  Maureen narrowed her eyes at Buffy and deliberately looked the other way.  She stepped on stage without even acknowledging Buffy.  

_Well, in the immortal words of __Willow__, what crawled up her ass and died?  Buffy pondered this as she sat at the counter in the back.  Shrugging, she chalked it up to PMS.  She and Maureen had never been close, but never been unkind either.    She heard an excited voice call out her name, a distinctively Willow voice.  _

"Hey, Wills, over here," she yelled and pulled on a white tee-shirt.  No point in dressing until she was completely done.  

Willow bustled in a flying whirl of red hair and clothes.  "Oh, Buffy, guess what!" she exclaimed as a red shirt went flying through the air.

"Hey, that's my shirt," Buffy exclaimed.  

Willow rolled her eyes.  "You gonna bitch about your shirt or listen to the major details about Oz?" she asked.

Buffy didn't have to think twice about it.  "Spill," she commanded.

Willow giggled like a madwoman.  "Well, last night, we watched movies, oh and House on Haunted Hill is like the scariest movie in existence, anyway, we were watching movies, eating popcorn and relaxing.  And then after the scary movie, I had to check and make sure all my parts were intact and dry, and then we watched Office Space because Oz said he hadn't seen it yet, can you believe that?  I mean, isn't there something fundamentally un-American about not seeing Office Space, and-" 

Buffy interrupted her.  "Willow, breathe, then finish."

Willow took a deep breath.  "Okay, we were watching Office Space and I got really sleepy, so I laid down and fell asleep.  And when I woke up this morning, Oz was asleep behind me!  Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?  Oh man, and then I was late for this stupid group meeting, I really hate those by the way, and I ran around the apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off, and who came up with that anyway?  'Cause the thought of that, major wiggage, anyway, I'm running around looking for my books and Oz is just sitting there, all quiet and calm.  I ran out and then, I couldn't help myself, I ran back in and, oh man Buffy; let me tell you, that man has one great mouth for kissing.  It was wonderful, tingles and little electric squiggles and everything.  Oh my." Willow took another deep breath and sank down next to Buffy.

Buffy grinned at her friend.  "Sounds like you had a blast.  After work, I'll tell you about Porgy and Bess."  She stood up and walked over to the costumes.  

Willow lost no time in catching up to her.  "Oh no you don't.  I demand major detail spillage, who are Porgy and Bess?" 

Buffy quickly told Willow the events of last night, and Willow couldn't help but smile at the romanticism of it all.  Buffy finally found someone who was worthy of her.  Willow knew that sounded pompous and arrogant, but Buffy was one of the sweetest, nicest and strongest people Willow had ever known.  She had survived great catastrophes in her life, and now she deserved a little happiness.  If Spike was going to be the one to give it to her, then Willow said whoo hoo to Spike.  Thinking about Spike, Oz and how life was so weird, Willow almost didn't notice Maureen come off stage.  Almost, but not quite. 

Maureen was a pretty brunette who had recently been hired.  She was quiet and kept to herself, but right now, if looks could kill, Buffy would be on the ground in a large amount of pain.  Buffy was oblivious to her, but Willow wasn't.  She marched up to Maureen and tapped her on the shoulder.  

Maureen turned.  "What?' she snapped.

"Nothing much, Reenie, just wondering what got your thong in a twist?" she asked, eyeing the cuticles on her nails.  _Need to get a manicure, Willow thought absentmindedly, and then turned her attention back to Maureen.  _

"It's Maureen, and I don't have any idea what you're talking about, now excuse me," she said and pushed past Willow. 

"No biggie, Reenie, we'll talk later," Willow called out.  Maureen stopped and glared at Willow, then continued on into the room.  

Buffy came up behind Willow.  "What was that about?" she asked.

Willow shook her head.  "Nothing.  What song should I dance to?"

Buffy shrugged.  "I dunno.  I've been using fast songs, there's a group of college boys and they seem to tip better if I move faster.  Use the mermaid costume, they'll love it."  Buffy pulled a sea-green costume off a hanger and handed it to Willow.

As Willow contemplated song ideas, Buffy perused through the costumes looking for one for her last set.  _And thank God for that, Buffy thought.  Her legs and feet were staring to cramp from both the dancing and the ridiculously high heels. Buffy put on a french maid costume and debated her music choices.  Sure, it wasn't the most original costume, but who really cared when it stayed on for about two seconds?  _

Buffy heard the cheering and shouts that usually accompanied the removal of clothing.  She laughed to herself and rolled her eyes.  _Anything to see some flesh, I guess.  Thinking  about the normal patrons of the club Buffy wondered how Spike ended up here.  The group of college boy's was celebrating a birthday, splurging for a night of debauchery.  Spike had showed up with only one other person, and neither of them really fit in with the other patrons who frequented the club, bored old men and boys with too much time and money.  Buffy shook her head at that, you would think they'd have something better to do.  __But then, if they did, you wouldn't be getting paid, now would you?  Still, seeing men Spike and Xander,_ I think that's his name_, was not wholly unheard of, it wasn't that expensive to get into the club, it was just so out of the way that most men simply stayed in Sunnydale.  The more Buffy thought about it, the more she realized what a stranger to her Spike really was.  She knew his name, Spike Winters, and she knew he worked as a waiter, but that's was about it.  _Not true, you know he kisses like the devil, has a soft spot for large mammals and has a ticklish spot on his neck right below his ear.  _Maybe, just this once, it would be wise to listen to her mother and slow things down a bit, until they knew one another better.  The only problem with that was, Buffy had told herself that before, but once she looked at Spike, reasoning went out the window and lust-bunny Buffy took control.  _Next time I see him, control girl's my name._  _

Willow returned from her one and only set of the night.  She gave Buffy a grin and a pinch as they passed each other.  Buffy turned to Willow and raised an eyebrow in question, but Willow shook her head and went into the back room.  _Whatever_, Buffy thought as she heard her cue.  With visions of a bubble bath dancing in her head, Buffy took a breath and stepped on stage, rolling her golden body to the music of D'Angelo's "How does it feel".  She closed her eyes and felt the song play through her like a lover, rotating her hips and caressing her body.  Reaching behind her, Buffy pulled the tie holding up the costume and it fell to the ground around her, leaving her clad in a sheer black bra and lace thong and six-inch black heels.  

Every man's fantasy had just come to life up on the stage.  The naughty maid gave way to a supple temptress in black lace.  She captivated the patrons with her grace and beauty, and enthralled them with her blatant eroticism.  Two men in the audience were oblivious to the sensual display.  One man in the audience didn't see her as a siren or a goddess, but as a carefully selected target.  The other saw her as his and his alone, and he glowered at the men who openly ogled what he deemed his.  As Buffy's set wore one, Spike's mood got worse.  She had yet to see him, but when she did, Spike knew she would flip.  


	13. Hearts and Flowers

A/N: Disclaimer still in effect.  The unbelievable hotness that is James Marsters, definitely still in effect.  Calm, deep breaths.  Ok, on we go.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Hearts and Flowers

Buffy heaved a little sigh and opened her eyes as the final strains of D'Angelo melted into "I Get So Lonely" by Janet Jackson.  The rhythmic snapping and throbbing of the song's beat gave Buffy something to choreograph her hips to.  She moved to the middle of the stage and turned her back to the audience.  Reaching a hand behind her, she let the men watch as she undid the clasp to her bra.  It snapped open, exposing the elegant lines of her tanned back.  Cupping her bra to her, she slowly bent over and then back up again.  The men went wild, and Buffy gave a heavy-lidded gaze over her shoulder.  Slowly, Buffy dragged her tongue over her lips, and turned her body back toward the audience.  She purposefully let the bra dip and bend, but never completely uncovered her.  As the music built up to a crescendo, Buffy moved to a pole and tossed the bra behind her and raking a hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, and back up.  She trailed a finger through the valley between her breasts and then lightly traced it over the swell of her right bosom, then her left.  Her hips continued to roll with the rhythm of the song, moving silkily against the pole.  When the song ended, disappointed groans emanated from every corner of the club, now there was only one more song to view the exquisite creation that might have been an angel of a generous God or an instrument of the Devil himself.  

No matter though, because if she was an agent of the Devil, there wasn't a man in the club that wouldn't willingly follow her siren's song into the very pits of hell and beyond.  Such was the pull and attraction of the tightly muscled blonde woman, yet she was innocent to it and its affects on the opposite sex.  Buffy knew she was cute by most standards, even pretty by some, but anything beyond that was out of her realm of comprehension.  Her first boyfriend had destroyed any semblances of self esteem she might have grown and nurtured.  She fell in love at sixteen, the intense, untainted and forgiving love that only a young woman can give.  He was her everything, and he knew it.  He twisted her love, her loyalty and her compassion into subservience to him, into his own personal ego boost.  When she refused to give him her body after three years, he left, but not before laying bare to her the many indiscretions and transgressions he committed while whispering love to her.  Buffy's heart shattered into jagged pieces, but she continued forward with life, such was her nature.  Even when the violent letters and obscene phone calls started, when the windshield of her car was shattered and the word "whore' was spray painted across her old house, Buffy did not break.  Her mother's bout with cancer staggered her, but she remained strong for both her mom and A.J.  And even when Buffy had to quit school and take on the most embarrassing job in the world, to her, Buffy did not break.  She'd grown to accept the many paths her life led her down.  

But, when Buffy was onstage, dancing to "Fever" by Ella Fitzgerald, she caught sight of Spike in the audience.  Right there, Buffy felt her resolve, her will, her essence, crack, just a little bit.  Spike's eyes were hot and hungry, but besides the usual lust, they held a little bit of shame and anger.  At her, for her, for what she was doing, for parading herself for the money she would earn, Buffy didn't know. When she and Spike locked gazes and he turned his head away, Buffy felt something inside her break away and die.  _Ashamed, he ashamed to have been seen with me, to have asked me out, he's ashamed of me.  _And while this shouldn't have mattered to her, it did.  It mattered that Spike slighted her by turning his head away.  It mattered because there had been something growing between them, something amazing and special, something to make Buffy forget about past pain and focus on the future.  _Stupid girl, what did you expect?  Love at first sight?  Him to sweep you off your feet and kiss and hug and make everything all better?  You're too old for such foolish stories, and make-believe.  At least it happened now, instead of down the road.  _

Somehow, Buffy managed to finish her set with a smile on her face.  It was a tight, plastic, stretched-to-the-point-of-breaking smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.  When she finally got to the relative safety of backstage, all Buffy wanted to do was get the hell out.  The perfume was too cloying, the giggles, oppressive and annoying.  _Why must they giggle like fourth-graders?  Huh?  Why?_

Willow, who only had one set tonight because Buffy covered her other ones, walked up behind Buffy and tugged her hair playfully.  "So, did you see him?"

Buffy turned to Willow and began to pull on her clothes.  "Who?" she asked shortly.  

Willow rolled her eyes.  "Don't play dumb with me, I'm better at it.  Spike, did you see Spike?"

Buffy gave a half shrug.  "Yeah, I saw him, no biggie."

Willow's jaw dropped and she dropped to a seat next to where Buffy was standing.  "No biggie?  What the hell are you talking about?  This is the same Spike who took you to the aquarium, right?  You know the one you were gushing about right before your set.  What happened out there?"

Buffy felt tears prickle her eyes, but refused to acknowledge them.  "Nothing, I just realized how much I don't know about him and I'm being cautious, that's all."

Willow rolled her eyes.  "Oh, yeah, tell me another one.  You've been two steps behind your hormones the entire time you've known this man.  Now, tell me the real reason."

Suddenly, Buffy felt her limbs become heavy and her energy rush out of her body.  She slumped down next to Willow and leaned her head forward on a hand.  "God, Willow, you should've seen the way he looked at me just now.  I mean, I was dancing and I felt a tingle so I looked up and I think I caught him off-guard.  Willow, he looked like he was embarrassed to even know me or have me looking at him, like I shamed him."

"Sweetie, are you sure that's the real reason and that you're not reading anything into it?" Willow asked softly.  Buffy was running scared from something that had hurt her so bad and may do so again, Willow was positive.  She'd done it before time and time again.  A new guy, someone perfect in most respects, yet Buffy found the most miniscule of faults to be horrific and worthy of dismissal.  Whatever was happening between her and Spike was happening fast, and Buffy was struggling to her footing.

"What's there to read?  I look at him and he just looks away, like he doesn't know me, or even want to know me," Buffy replied.  Again, she battled back any emotion that tried to surface.  

"Honey, before you jump to any conclusions and land directly on your ass, maybe you should talk to Spike first.  He was probably just looking at Riley or something, and you caught the tail end of it," Willow giggled at the thought.

"No, Willow, he wasn't looking at Riley.  He was looking and me.  I'm sure of it," Buffy said wearily and stood up to pack her bag.  "I'm sorry, but rain check for milkshakes?  I'm really not in the mood right now."

Willow smiled sympathetically.  "I understand, besides, I've got class tomorrow."

Buffy nodded.  "'Night Wills."

"Night, Buffy," Willow replied.  She watched Buffy walk through the room and head for the back door.  Once she was sure Buffy was outside, Willow grabbed her stuff and charged out into the club.  Spike was sitting exactly in the same spot as during her set, now drinking a beer.

Willow stealthily walked up around and behind him, then gave his head a good slap before sitting at the table.  

"Ow!  Bloody hell, Red, what was that for?" he demanded, rubbing where she'd hit him.

"For whatever you did to Buffy," Willow replied.  

"What the bleedin' hell are you talking about?  I didn't do a bloody thing to Buffy, although I sure thought about it," Spike said, giving Willow a dirty look.

Willow rolled her eyes and him and briefly told him what Buffy said to her minutes before.

Spike's eyes widened.  "She thought I was ashamed of her!  That's bloody ridiculous!  I was havin' some seriously impure thoughts involving sex in public and I didn't want to accidentally run up on stage and ravish her."

Willow laughed.  "Accidentally ravish her?" she asked.

Spike smiled.  "Okay, not so accidental, and more so purposeful, but I definitely wasn't ashamed of her.  Maybe a teensy bit jealous about the whole taking clothes off in public, but she told me why she strips and I understand."  Spike looked at Willow.  "Please, Red, you gotta tell her I didn't mean that."

Willow shook her head.  "Oh no, you're not pulling me into this quicksand.  You go catch her and tell her yourself.  But let me warn you, Buffy has been burned before, badly.  Now, whenever she has strong feelings, she tends to run headlong in the opposite direction, don't let her."

Spike nodded.  "Sure, 'm a persistent bloke, that's for sure, but what's to say I even want to catch the bint?" he asked.  

Willow rolled her eyes again.  "Please, you are so putty in her hands.  I've seen you around her; could you be a bigger wuss?  C'mon, Porgy and Bess?" she teased and Spike's face flushed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well, that doesn't mean anything.  I mean, I just met the damn girl." Spike jutted his chin out and crossed his arms.

Willow felt like screaming.  "I swear, you two stubborn jackasses are perfect together.  Who cares that you just met?  You're not proposing, are you?  No, so what's it matter?  You like her?  You respect her?  You want her?  Well, that's all that matters, how you feel.  Not that you don't know Buffy's full name or her astrological sign, but that you want to take the time and opportunity to find out.  Now get your ass out of that chair and go explain yourself to my best friend before I kick your cute British ass."

Spike smiled.  "You think my ass is cute?"

Willow laughed.  "You know your ass is cute, now move it."

"How am I supposed to catch her if she's already left?" 

"Well, you could try the parking lot, genius, and if she's not there, go to her apartment.  Do I have to spell out every step for you?" Willow asked, exasperated.

Spike smiled again.  "Oz is one lucky man, you know that?"  He jumped up and brushed a quick kiss across Willow's cheek and headed out of the club.

Willow was smiling and feeling very pleased with herself when a shadow fell across her.  She looked up and almost groaned.  "Riley, what do you want?"

"Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"She left," Willow replied shortly. 

"She was supposed to talk to me," he protested.

Willow felt her patience run thin.  "Well, Riley, as Buffy's official babysitter, I would say that she's got a lot on her mind and wants to be left alone.  I'll be sure to tell her that you need to talk to her, now, if you'll excuse me."

Willow tried to push past Riley, but he grabbed onto her arm.  "Think you're funny, Willow?  We'll see how funny you are when you're jobless and on the street.  Next time you see Buffy, tell her I need to talk to her," he said coldly and walked off.

Willow shivered and tried to ignore the pain in her arm where Riley grabbed her.  _Stupid, creepy bartender-man.__  She shouldered her bag and headed for the parking lot and her school books.  __Ahh, a night of studying._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Buffy felt like screaming.  All she wanted to do was get home and take a bubble bath, was that so much to ask?  Apparently, it was because her car refused to start.  She popped the hood and pretended to know what the hell she was doing, but failed miserably.  She poked and prodded and looked for loose wires, but still, nothing.  Having exhausted her entire repertoire of car knowledge, she was stuck either bumming a ride from Willow, calling a cab, or calling her mother.  _Mom is definitely out of the question, major wiggage if she has to pick me up here.  Cab?  Maybe, see if __Willow__ doesn't mind first.  Plan firmly in mind, she left her bag in the car and headed toward the club and Willow.  _

Halfway to the club, Buffy felt the fine hairs on her neck stand up.  A chill snaked down her spine and wormed around into the pit of her stomach.  She stopped and looked around.  No one else was in the parking lot.  The fluorescent lights gave off a strange glow and Buffy shivered at the shadows.  She laughed out loud and gave herself a mental head slap, then began walking toward the club again.  This time, however, she head footsteps behind her.  She turned quickly and again saw nobody.  She increased her pace and was halfway to the club when she heard it. A low laugh, gravelly and sinister and directly behind her.  _Oh God what was that?  Heart hammering in her chest, Buffy didn't spare a look behind her but ran toward the club at full speed.  O_h God ohGodohGodohGod. _ The footsteps behind her increased in tempo as well, and the laughter got closer.  Buffy whimpered and ran even faster.  Her lungs burned with the exertion, and her heart beat wildly, but Buffy refused to slow, the laughter behind her spurning her on.  She was almost to the door when she felt something soft brush lightly against the nape of her neck.  Buffy let out a shriek and turned to face whoever was taunting her, fists in the air.   _

There was nobody behind her.  The lights were still casting an eerie glow, but Buffy didn't see a single soul in the parking lot.  Buffy took a few deep breaths and felt her heart rate slow down from the excruciatingly fast run she subjected it to.  She bent at the waist and tried to control her breathing and she saw it.  A rose lay a few feet away from her.  A perfect, blood-red rose, petals closed and thorns removed.  Tied to the rose was a small piece of paper.  Buffy quickly looked around and kept scanning as she inched closer and closer to the flower.  She picked it up and opened the note attached to it. 

 SOON, MY LOVE. 

That was all it said, but it was written in blood.  Buffy felt another whimper in her throat and she turned to go inside when a hand clapped down on her shoulder behind her.  

She screamed.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: keep up the reviews, my pretties.  Until next time.  


	14. White Knight

A/N: You guys are great, thanks so much for reviews and word of encouragement.  And for everyone waiting, luving is on the way very soon!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: White Knight

Spike was almost to the door when he heard a scream.  _Buffy!_  Something in his chest clutched and he immediately sprinted the remaining distance to the door and threw it open.  He bounded outside and looked around wildly.  Buffy was standing a few feet away from him, holding a rose and shaking slightly.  Spike breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her.  When he got closer, he heard a strange noise, and then realized that Buffy was whimpering like a small animal.  Trying not to scare her, Spike called her name and touched her shoulder.  

Buffy let out a blood-curdling scream and tried to twist away from him.  Her fist flew through the air and only a firm grip and agile sidestep stopped her from cold-coking him right in the face.

"Buffy, luv, are you okay?" Spike asked quietly.  Her eyes were unfocused and wide, her pupils were so dilated that the green had all but disappeared.  Her face was white and the hand he gripped was cold and trembling.  She looked like she was in shock.  He slowly reached over and grabbed her other hand, rubbing them between his, trying to give her some warmth.  

Buffy's eyes closed and then opened again.  The pupils were not as big, and they focused on Spike.  

"Spike?" she asked, slightly dazed.

"Yeah, luv, I'm right here," he replied.

"Spike," she said again in a small voice.  

"Buffy, pet, I'm here.  What happened, luv?" he asked.

"Oh, God, Spike," she cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burrowing her face against his chest and his duster fell forward, covering her.  .  He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as she shook.  

"Pet, what happened?" Spike asked softly.  She was shaking so bad that he was almost vibrating with the force of it.  

Buffy took a deep breathe and stepped back from Spike slightly.  "I was walking out in the parking lot, my car wouldn't start.  I was going to bum a ride from Willow because my mom would freak beyond all that is freakable if I asked her to come out here.  I heard a noise and when I looked around, no one was there.  So I kept walking and then, I swear to God, I heard someone laughing.  Oh God, Spike, you should have heard it.  It was a low and creepy and I was so scared!  I ran, but he kept right behind me, just laughing like a freak.  When I finally got up to the door, something touched my neck and I screamed.  When I turned around again, no one was there!  Then I looked down and saw the rose, and the note, and you grabbed my shoulder and my God I just freaked."

Spike pulled Buffy against her and rubbed a hand down her spine.  "You're okay, luv, you're fine."  He repeated the litany until he felt Buffy relax against him.  Her breathing evened out, yet she still clung to him, breathing in the distinctive Spike-scent of leather, tobacco and his spicy cologne.  

_Mmmm, Spike.  Spike is yummy.  Wait!  Spike looked away from me inside, Spike just showed up out of nowhere, and Spike always says love.  Buffy abruptly pushed away from him and took several measured steps backwards._

"What are you doing out here, Spike?" she asked.  

Spike took a step forward and Buffy backed away again.  "Luv, stop it.  I just came outside to apologize for my behavior earlier.  I didn't want to give you the impression that 'm ashamed of you in any way.  Hell, if ya want, I'll back inside and tell everybody in there that Calypso is my girlfriend, no skin off my arse.  Bet half the men in there'll turn green with envy."  Spike laughed.  "Might be worth doing it anyway."

Buffy saw his mouth moving, but didn't hear anything past "girlfriend".  She took a tentative step towards him and shyly reached to entwine her fingers with his.  "You really think I'm your girlfriend?" she said in a quiet voice. The horror of the past few moments flew from her head as she nervously waited for his response.  

Spike stopped his rambling and focused on Buffy.  He flushed a little and brought her knuckles to his lips.  "Well, yeah, luv, I kinda think you are."

Buffy felt a jolt of trepidation surge through her at his words, but she ignored it.  This was Spike, and sure, she didn't know a whole hell of a lot about him, but she knew enough.  He was handsome and sweet, as well as smart and had a wit to match hers.  He was thoughtful enough to open her door, share his desert and introduce her to Porgy and Bess.  It was enough.  Enough for her to want to move on and maybe find out more.  

Buffy smiled at Spike.  "Good, 'cause I kinda think of you as my boyfriend."

Spike smiled and pulled her close to him.  He lifted her until they were eye level and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then he set her down hugging her gently.  He felt lighter than he had in days.  This amazing woman had managed to repair what Drusilla had destroyed.  She turned his entire world upside down, and then righted it again.  It was too quick, too fast and altogether crazy, but right now, Spike didn't really give a shit.  It was all those things, but it was _right too.  _

He wasn't so overcome with happiness, however, that he didn't see the rose in her hand.  

"Pet, what's that?" he asked, pointing at the rose.

Buffy looked down and the flower and immediately she threw it down like it was poisonous or something.  "This is what I felt brush against my neck.  When I finally got the courage to turn around, this was on the ground a few feet behind me.  There's a note attached to it and its way wiggy.  I don't really know what it means, either.  Probably just some psycho who's seen me onstage and thinks that we're 'meant to be' or something like that."

Spike picked up the flower and read the note himself.  _Bloody weird.  What in the hell is it supposed to mean?  Soon, what?  Gonna have to talk to someone about getting a bodyguard or something.  Oh shit, gotta tell Buffy about my real job.  Bloody hell, this isn't the time to do that, I'll just wait and tell her when everything is less crazy. _

Buffy waited, but still Spike said nothing.  He was just staring at the rose like he was trying to will it to spontaneously combust.  "Spike?" she asked tentatively.

Spike shook himself.  "Huh?  What?  Sorry, pet, you say something to me?"

Buffy laughed.  "No, but you were looking at the flower pretty intensely, just wondering if I should be jealous or anything," she teased.  

Spike smirked and then swiftly swung her into his arms again.  "I dunno, luv," he said huskily, "You should try and show me that you're better than a rose."  He leaned his head toward hers.

Buffy forcibly stopped his descent.  Spike looked at her, confusion marring his face.  "Luv?" he asked.

Buffy just smiled.  She reached over and pulled him down to her level.  "This time, _I'm kissing _you_," she said and claimed his lips with hers._

She kissed him lightly, sweetly, her lips barely touching his.  No pressure on either side, just a sigh and whisper and the merging of two people through touch and breath. Buffy smiled and tried to surface, but Spike had other plans.  With a devilish look in his gorgeous eyes, he fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her down under deep.   

His mouth became hot, his hands busy.  They roamed her body, laying claim to what was now officially his.  He pulled a hand through her hair and marveled at how it slipped through his fingers, like liquid gold, and it was a soft as he imagined it to be the first time he saw her.  _Was that only a few weeks ago?  Spike had no time to ponder this question; he was going wild with the sensations that were rocketing through his body.  Arousal seized him fiercely, almost violently.  He was filled with a primitive need to mark her as his and his alone.  He wanted to proudly claim his territory and revel in the fact that no man could possess this piece of heaven, this Goddess who chose him.  __Poor bastards, don't know what they're missing.  Too bad, sucks to be them, ha.  _

Buffy was drowning.  What had started out as light and airy was soon turning into needy and desperate.  She needed him, desperately.  She never felt this way before, willing to plunge in headfirst and think about consequences later.  She never been with a man before, but no one, especially Spike, would know that, judging by her behavior.  She was clawing at his clothes, trying frantically to touch him, to do something to dam her rising desire.  

They broke apart forcefully, eyes wide and crazed.  Lust swam thorough his veins so hard that Spike was shaking.  His chest heaved with every breath he took, and he closed his eyes to try and restore order to his wayward body.  

Buffy felt herself having the same problem as Spike.  She tried to walk, maybe clear her head, or something, but her legs were as shaky as a newborn foal.  She had to stay still, or risk falling down flat on her face.  Once she was sure she had regained her composure somewhat, she chanced a look at Spike.  He was half-grinning, half-grimacing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  "Did I hurt you?"

Spike barked out a short laugh at that.  "No, pet, you didn't hurt me.  I just don't know what it is about you that makes me act like a bleedin' adolescent.  It's like I can't control my bloody hormones anymore.  Next thing you know, my voice will start cracking at the most embarrassing times."  He gave another laugh and stretched his hand out, seeking hers.

Buffy reached out and grabbed hold.  He pulled her against him and again, rested his head on hers.  

"I don't really know how to respond to that, but it kinda makes me feel good to know I unbalance you as much you do me," Buffy muttered against the black of his tee-shirt. 

Spike laughed a hearty, real laugh and then tipped Buffy's face to his.  "How about I give you a ride home, luv?  Maybe tomorrow we can meet for dinner, or something?  You know, a real date instead of stealing kisses in a strip club parking lot."

Buffy smiled and nodded.  "Sounds like fun, but it's not a strip club, it's a _gentleman's' lounge_," Buffy said, stressing that last two words.  "My first day working I accidentally called it a strip club and Jake, the owner, he about had a coronary and told me that I was to never use that phrase again.  It was pretty funny."

Spike rolled his eyes.  "I bet, sounds like a real peach of a man."

"Jake's not that bad," Buffy said.  "Sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass, but for the most part, he's okay."

"Glad to know," Spike muttered.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing," Spike replied, smiling at her.  "So, dinner tomorrow at around eight?"

Buffy shook her head.  "Can't, gotta work.  How about after my shift? I'm done at ten."

Spike thought about it for a minute then nodded.  "Little late to eat, catch movie or something?"

"Sure, sounds like fun, I can swing by your place after I'm done, where do you live?" Buffy asked and then realized what she'd just said.  Here she was going to be dating this guy and she didn't even know where he lived.  _My life certainly has taken some interesting twists._

Spike panicked.  She didn't know that he was rich, and he still wasn't ready to tell her about his dysfunctional family life and his true job.  _Of course, this whole dating thing would probably work out better if I didn't lie from the beginning.  _Spike opened his mouth to tell her about his lie, but the door to the club flew open and Willow came bustling out.

She looked at Buffy and Spike, slightly perplexed.  "Hey, guys, what are you doing?"

Buffy shrugged.  "Nothing much, what are you doing?"

Willow rolled her eyes.   "I've already told you the dumb act doesn't work with me, now spill it, what the hell is going on?"

Spike opened his mouth to tell Willow about Buffy's attack, but she interrupted him.  "Spike and I are dating," she squealed and Willow joined in.  

Spike took that opportunity to step carefully away from them.  When girls made that sound, he knew that it was prudent to ease away slowly and not draw attention to oneself.  It was a matter of self-preservation.  

Willow and Buffy were now talking animatedly, hand flying every which way, and Spike took a moment to observe the blonde beauty that constantly amazed him.  Sure, she was gorgeous and had a body that was built for lustful deliberation and sinful contemplation, but that wasn't what attracted Spike.  _Well, not completely, thought and smirked.  She was an remarkable woman inside as well as outside.  And, while looks may wither and die, the true beauty that was Buffy Summers would always be there.  It was a startling thought, and it was in direct contrast to Drusilla.  Dru, his princess who cared for only herself and her well-being.  Dru, Buffy didn't know about Dru, and Spike knew he had a limited amount of time left until she found out on her own.  _My bloody life is a fucking mess.__

"So, Buffy, thinks he's the one?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked at Spike.  He was staring at her in the strangest way, head cocked to the side and blue eyes darkened to cobalt.  It was almost like he was looking through her, like he did with the rose earlier.  She turned to Willow.  "I don't know, Wills.  I mean, I'm a little unsure about the whole female-male relations thing, ya know?"

Willow nodded.  "Yeah, I just wanted to know if you were thinking about it.  Don't let anything pressure you, but don't feel bad about it either.  If you do, then cherish it and if you don't, don't stress.  I know you, you like to stress and over-think and analyze every damn thing.  Whatever happens, happens, and don't regret it in the end, okay?"

Buffy nodded.  "Okay.  I better get him and go home, getting late."  

The girls hugged and Willow threw Spike a wave, and then headed toward her car.  

Spike waved back and watched Buffy walk towards him.  _Oh yeah, she's a bloody siren alright.  She reached him and linked their hands.  "Drive me home?"_

Spike nodded.  "Certainly, luv."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	15. Meet the Parents

Chapter 16: Meet the parents

"Mom, does this dress make me look fat?" Buffy asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Joyce stood at the small counter sipping some tea. "No, honey, the dress doesn't make you look fat because you aren't fat. You look beautiful."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "C'mon, mom, be serious. I really need to know if I'm going to achieve maximum appreciation from Spike."

Joyce looked at her daughter again. "Buffy, really, you don't look fat; you are really almost too skinny." The minute the words were out of Joyce's mouth she wished she'd just kept her mouth shut.

"What!" Buffy yelled and ran back into her room. "Oh no! I look like a walking skeleton, talk about ooky." She immediately began to dig through her massive amount of clothing to find something else to wear.

That morning Willow had called and told Buffy that she would take over her sets for the night, repaying Buffy for Thursday. Buffy immediately called Spike's cell phone and reported that she was going to be free all evening, just in case he wanted to do something. Spike said that he'd stop by after work and they'd make plans from there. Buffy was thrilled, an evening with just Spike. 

Joyce was thrilled as well, but for a completely different reason than Buffy. She would finally have the chance to meet and perhaps question the boy a bit. With a name like Spike, could anyone blame her? Maternal instincts flared bright with anyone trying to take a daughter out, even more so with Joyce. _We'll see what he's made of, Joyce thought gleefully. _

Buffy pranced out in yet another outfit, this time a black skirt and a shimmering purple top. The dark purple complemented Buffy's bronze complexion and pulled subtle highlights out of her hair. Joyce looked at her daughter and felt a small amount of emotion well up within her. 

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful," she said and sniffled. 

Buffy immediately became alarmed. "You're not crying, are you? Oh, mom, don't cry. Please, there's no need to cry and if you do then I will and my war paint will run."

Joyce sniffled again. "No, Buffy, I'm not crying. I'm fine. When will Spike be here to pick you up?"

Buffy looked at the clock. "Umm, around six-thirty, I think." 

Joyce nodded her head and pulled up a stool to sit on. "So, Buffy, how did you meet Spike?"

Buffy tried not to flush, and looked away from her mom. "Umm, just met him, why?"

Joyce was not amused or fooled by her daughter's behavior. "Either you answer me or I'll ask him when he gets here. Now, where did you meet him?"

Buffy looked at her feet and intently studied her red toenails poking out from the black heels. "At the club," she muttered.

"What? Speak up, Buffy, it sounded like you said at the club," Joyce replied, looking at her daughter intently.

Buffy flushed and Joyce's mouth dropped open. "You are dating someone you met at the club!" she said amazed.

Buffy nodded. "Well, yeah, but don't wig out, mom. He's really nice and sweet and we have the best time together. I know you'll like him, just give him a chance, please?" she begged. 

Joyce sighed. "I suppose so, I mean, what the hell do I have to lose."

A knock sounded at the door and Buffy ran to answer it. She gave her mom a warning look before she pulled it open. Joyce answered it in kind; she was positive that she needed to question this man. What kind of man picks up on strippers? Joyce conveniently forgot that it was her daughter that was stripping. Hey, mom's have the right to be blind to their children's little faults. 

Buffy opened the door and it was all she could do not to drool on the carpet. Spike was wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt, opened carelessly to reveal a tight black shirt underneath. And, as always, he was covered by his long black duster. 

"Gonna let me in, luv?" he asked quietly, and Buffy flushed and stood back.

"Welcome to Casa de Summer's, one visit and you'll never be the same," she joked as he walked in. "I'm going to go get my coat, try not to be overwhelmed by us and our craziness," Buffy said and walked toward her room. 

Spike chuckled and looked around the small living room. It was covered with pictures of the small family, at the beach, at Disneyland, and Buffy's high school graduation. One could follow the progression of lives just by looking at the pictures on the wall. It made him ache, just a little, inside to see such a loving and close-knit family, a little envious, as well. 

Joyce walked from the kitchen and apprised the young man who was staring at the pictures on the wall. She could see the naked longing on his face as he gazed at the pictures of her and her children. Joyce cleared her throat and Spike jumped three feet into the air. 

He recovered quickly. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here. But, judging by your eyes, you've got to be Buffy's mum."

Joyce noticed the polite manners and was impressed by them. Still, one could never be too sure. "Nice to meet you, Spike, is it? Yes, I am Buffy's mom, you can call me Joyce."

She held her hand out, and Spike shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Joyce. And, just for the record, my real name is William, but everybody calls me Spike."

Joyce nodded. "Okay, Spike, then. So, Spike, Buffy tells me that you two met at the club," she said and raised her eyebrows.

Spike had the decency to flush. "Um, I can explain that. Well, you see, I had just been dumped by my girlfriend and I was feeling pretty down, so my best friend, Xander, decided that a night out would help cheer me up, so he kinda strong-armed me into going with him. I usually don't frequent places like that, Joyce, but I am supremely glad that I met Buffy, no matter how indecent it may seem."

Joyce finally broke down and smiled. He was so earnest and trying so hard to impress her. Joyce finally let her guard down and decided that Spike may be worthy to date her daughter, for now. Maybe he could be an ally in her 'get Buffy back in college' campaign. 

Buffy stepped into the living room with a flourish and she and Spike took their leave. Joyce watched them go, then shut and locked the door. She was going to take a bubble bath and read a book. She still had not heard from Rupert Giles yet, though he said it may be a few days. 

Shrugging her shoulders at the thought, Joyce turned to step into the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. _Buffy must have forgot her keys. Mentally sighing at her somewhat flighty daughter, Joyce opened the door. _

Nobody was there.

Joyce looked out and around, but she could see no one. _You're getting senile in your old age, Joyce. She chided herself and closed the door. She was almost to the kitchen when another knock sounded at the door. _Okay, definitely heard a knock this time. __

Again, Joyce opened the door and again, nobody was there. Stepping into the narrow hallway that separated the apartments, Joyce crept down to the end and looked around the stairs, no one. She walked back to the other end, by the fire escape, no one. Joyce shook her head and walked to their apartment door, situated somewhat in the middle of the hall. 

Joyce stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She turned the lock again and sighed as the lock clicked into place. Shrugging at the strangeness of it all, Joyce fixed her tea and headed toward the bathroom. The phone rang and she answered it. A.J asked to stay at a friend's house for the night and Joyce agreed. Now, Joyce had the whole place to herself. 

_Time to relax without the children_, she thought as she ran a bubble bath. Humming, Joyce grabbed a book from her room and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

She got out later, when the water turned cold and she had wrinkled from being in water for such a long duration. Joyce slipped on a robe and went to the kitchen to rinse her mug. She saw the front door and frowned. 

It was unlocked. 

Joyce specifically remembered locking the door when she stepped inside from her exploration of the hallway. She ducked into Buffy's room, but Buffy wasn't home. On her bed, though, Joyce caught sight of a rose. _How sweet. Spike must have given her that. Joyce didn't remember Spike having flowers in his hands when he picked Buffy up, but where else could it have come from?_

"You need to just go to bed and sleep, you're getting crazy in your old age," Joyce said to herself out loud. _Cripes, talking to myself now, nursing home here I come. _


	16. Little Pink Houses

A/N: Reviews are great, thanks so much.  Also, I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter, movies included.  Well, I do own the DVD, but not them, you know what I mean.  Enjoy!

Also, a content disclaimer: this is your official warning not to read any further if you're not of age.  I tried to stay within the confines of an R rating and I think I did a pretty good job, but just to be on the safe side, you've been warned.  

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Little Pink Houses

Buffy swallowed nervously and looked at Spike.  They'd had a wonderful night; dinner and then dancing at a little club Buffy never knew existed.  She wasn't the greatest dancer in the world, but Spike was, moving across the dance floor with a feline grace that Buffy envied.  He taught her a few simple steps, and they glided along the floor in unison, a striking couple that many stopped to look at.  

Now, however, now was a different story altogether.  They were leaving the club and Buffy knew that it was decision time.  Should she, or should she not?  It was running through her mind, plaguing her with wonderful feelings, but self-doubt too.  What if they did and she was horrible?  What it they didn't and Spike got mad at her like _him_.  What if, what if, what if, Buffy was ready to scream at all the what ifs floating in her head.  

Spike was having a similar problem to Buffy's.  _Take her home and let her see my house?  It's not that big, surely she won't get suspicious.  Have to hid my case files, pictures and other stuff.  Have to stop this and tell Buffy the truth.  _Spike wanted to tell her tonight, but an off-hand comment she said earlier made him bite his tongue.

Buffy was telling Spike funny stories from the happenings at the club.  They had talked about the various men who showed up at the club and Buffy had said "_I think that they have way too much time on their hands.  I don't know if I could stand someone who was affluent enough to go to that club.  They all seem so snobby and stuck-up and I just want to scream at them 'YOU'RE IN A STRIP CLUB AND YOU BEING A PRICK', see their reaction to that.  It might be pretty funny."  _

That had put a serious damper on Spike's intention to come clean with Buffy.  Now, he was unsure of what to tell her, and unsure of what in the hell to do next.  Should he invite her home?  His home was large, but not that large.  He deliberately modeled it the opposite of everything he'd grown up with, so the two-story, red-brick house was very down-to-earth and homey, but in an expensive neighborhood.  Buffy would know that he couldn't afford such a house on a waiter's salary.  _Shit, what the bloody hell and I gonna do?  _

So, Spike drove around.  He cruised the main drag and took a lot of circuitous, windy roads, meandering wherever felt right.  Buffy caught onto what he was doing and appreciated the gesture.  She sat back against the soft interior of his car and simply relaxed her body and mind.  Whatever the answer was, it would come to her.  

Eventually, Spike made his way into his neighborhood.  Buffy raised her eyebrows at the well-to-do community and let out a small gasp when Spike pulled up in his driveway.  

"This is where you live?" she asked in amazement.

"Family money," he said and shrugged.  

Buffy tried to make sense of the puzzle.  Something here was not quite right.  He could afford a home in this neighborhood, but he worked as a waiter in a restaurant?  _I don't think so.  _

"Spike, tell me something," Buffy began, "Why do you work if you have enough cash to qualify as 'family money'?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders.  _Shit, think of something, mate, fast.  _"Dunno, luv, just always wanted to contribute to society and all that.  Just because I have some money in my family doesn't mean that I'm nancyboy who doesn't want to or is afraid of work."  That part of it was true, anyway.  Spike never wanted people to say that he'd rested on his family's laurels and never done anything with his life.  He'd seen enough rich boys to know that if he ever turned into one, he shoot himself.  

Buffy knew he was holding something back, but she let it go, for now.  _Right, act like you know what you're doing now, interrogate later.  _

Spike opened the door and let Buffy into his house.  She stood in the doorway and looked around carefully.  To the left was a large living room and to the right looked to be a kitchen.  Spike nudged her inside and locked the door behind them.  Buffy raised her eyebrow at that and pointedly looked at the lock.

"I'll unlock it when I go to take you home.  For now, thought it would be nice to watch some movies, and I have paranoia about leaving the front door unlocked," he explained.  

Buffy nodded.  "Okay, give me the grand tour."

Spike laughed.  "Not much to show, but I will.  Let's go"

They walked into the living room.  It was large and airy, with two huge windows that overlooked a plush couch.  Matching chairs sat at opposite ends of the room, and against the wall adjacent to the windows was a large entertainment center, television, VCR, DVD player and a plethora of video gaming devices.  

Buffy held up a playstation two game and Spike just shrugged, "I'm a little boy at heart."

Buffy nodded and they continued the tour.  Through a door from the living room, they entered a small office, and through that was a staircase.  Upstairs was the master bedroom and some guest rooms, Spike explained.  He led Buffy back to the main room and crossed to the television.

"What do you feel like watching, luv?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged.  "I don't care, surprise me," she replied, walking into the kitchen.  

The kitchen was large, conservatively speaking.  There was a gleaming refrigerator and stove, surrounded by an oak counter and cupboards.  And island separated the kitchen from the dining room, and honing over the island was a vast array of pots, pans and other cooking implements.  The dining room housed another large window and a big oak table and chars.  A red checkered tablecloth was draped over the table, and a vase of flowers was in the middle.  To Buffy, who had been expecting more of a bachelor pad, this was something that closely resembled her house before they moved.  All it needed was a family.  She wondered what that reflected about Spike and then wandered back into the living room when he called her.

She flopped into a chair and looked at him.  "What are we watching?"

Spike pulled her to the couch and then situated himself behind her.  "A classic," he assured her.  

The opening credits to "Snatch" rolled onscreen and Buffy hit Spike with a pillow.  "This is a classic?" she asked.  

Spike acted miffed.  "Everything Guy Ritchie makes is a classic, so hush and let me watch the movie."

Buffy giggled at him, and then leaned back against his chest.  Spike put his arms around her and they tried to concentrate on the movie.  

Spike was in hell.  It was pure torment holding this precious woman in his arms and trying to will his body to not respond to her.  Every time she laughed, he had to grit his teeth, and when she shifted to get comfortable, Spike was forced to alphabetize his case list.  He was having a hard time paying attention to the wackiness ensuing onscreen between Tommy and Turkish.  Instead, he found himself breathing in the vanilla scent of her hair and rubbing his fingers across the velvet smoothness of her arms.  

Buffy had been paying attention to the movie, but the last time she shifted, she heard a soft groan.  She looked up at Spike and he was staring at the ceiling, eyes closed and mouth moving silently.  Buffy purposefully shifted again, and his mouth moved faster, chanting something over and over again.  His hands started to caress her arms and Buffy found her breathing become difficult.  She turned her attention back to the television, but kept getting distracted by Spike.  She could smell his scent, and feel his fingers stroking her flesh.  In a flash of insight and inspiration, Buffy turned around and made a very bold first step.  

The moment Buffy's body shifted, Spike opened his eyes and looked at her.  His goddess was looking at him with nothing but want and lust in her eyes.  His body replied by hardening and depriving Spike of any thought at all.  His eyes were riveted on Buffy as she slowly crawled up his body until they were face to face.  She settled her soft curves against his hard planes, surrounding his erection snugly with her heat.  They both moaned in unison and met in a frantic kiss.  

Spike begged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she eagerly granted it to him, pleasing them both.  He explored her mouth with his tongue and his hands mapped her body again, reacquainting himself with her curves and lines.  She moved restlessly against his body, hands dipping beneath his shirt to trace his rippled stomach, never once breaking the union of their mouths. 

They did have to break apart to breathe, and this time, there was no separating to calm down and cool off.  Spike looked into Buffy's eyes and waited.  Buffy nodded, invitation clearly given.  Spike accepted and dove in.  

He pulled from the couch onto the thick carpeting of the floor.  So wild was he with need and lust that he didn't event think of taking her to the bedroom, it was way to far away at this point.  

Right now, Buffy could have cared less.  Spike's hands were roaming up and down her body, exiting her skin and leaving goose bumps where he touched.  Electricity was coursing through her and the throb that started at he junction of her thighs began to pulse harder.  Spike moved his lips from hers and roamed her face and neck, licking and nipping whatever flesh he found there.  Her pulse beat erratically against his lips and she squirmed beneath him, moving her hands across his back.  He leaned up and took his shirt off.  

Buffy's inner self squealed with delight.  _Ohh, shirtless Spike.  Yummy.  _She ran her hand across his back, feeling lean muscle and smooth skin.  Fresh arousal shot through her and she arched off the floor into Spike.  He growled deep in his throat and tugged at her sparkly top, finally nudging it off her body.  He haphazardly tossed it aside and focused on the beautiful sight of her breasts encased in lace and silk.  The delicate lilac bra she wore stood out against her skin and emphasized her heaving bosom.  Spike wasted no further time in contemplation of odes to her beauty; instead he pleasured her with hands, lips and teeth.  

Her bra went flying off and her bare breasts were open to Spike ravenous gaze.  He traced his fingers over and across, marveling at the responsiveness of her body to his touch.  Her nipples immediately pebbled and he leaned forward to take one into his mouth.  Buffy keened in pleasure and arched her back into his touch.  Spike gave the other breast equal attention and then moved down her flat stomach to her belly button.  He licked the quivering flesh and played with her piercing.  

"Oh, luv, what's this?  Buffy's got a bit of a bad streak in her, I'd wager," he murmured against her stomach.  

His voice and the vibrations made Buffy go wild.  She arched against him again and found herself babbling incoherently.  "Spike, need you, want you, so good, so good.  Oh God, oh God, oh God, Spike!"

The sound of his name rolling off her lips, her voice husky and clouded with passion and lust, was almost enough to drive Spike over the edge.  He frantically tugged her skirt off and her matching lilac thong.  Surveying the beauty before him, Spike gave God a silent word of thanks.  She writhed on the ground, bronze skin flushed and beading with sweat, head whipping from side to side and blonde hair flying out around her.  He ached to bury himself inside her, to fall into her heat and lose himself to her.  

Such overwhelming feelings made Spike's flee instinct flare, but he ignored it.  Instead, he pulled Buffy to him across the carpet and hooked her legs over his shoulders.  He moved down past her belly button and Buffy became alarmed.  

"Spike, what are you doing?" she whispered.

Spike looked up at her.  "'M gonna taste you luv.  I've been dying to since the first time I met you."

His eyes seemed black in the dimly lit room, and Buffy moaned at his words.  The first touch of his tongue almost sent her into orbit.  

As Spike worked magic on her body, Buffy called his name through broken sobs of pleasure.  "Spike, ohmigod, Spike!  Feels so good, never so good.  Spike, Spike, SPIKE!" Buffy wailed his name as she shattered into jagged pieces.  The room disappeared and Buffy was blind to everything but Spike's touch.  

Spike cradled her body against his as she slowly came down from the precipice.  She looked at him through dazed eyes, and Spike felt the fire flare deep within him.  He made quick work of his pants and socks, and pulled a condom from his wallet.  After slipping it on, he positioned himself at her opening and, looking deeply into her eyes, he surged in.  When he encountered her barrier and broke through it, Spike's eyes widened and almost popped out of his head.  

_Jesus in heaven, she's a bloody virgin.  Bloody fucking hell, she's so hot and tight.  Keep it together mate, don't want to hurt the poor girl any more than you already have.  Stupid git, should have been gentler.  Bloody hell.  _

Buffy's eyes filled with tears when the thin membrane broke.  That was it; she was no longer a virgin.  Her pain soon receded, and all she felt was Spike, filling her and stretching her like no one ever had before.  Ever.  It was a new feeling, yet magnificent and wonderful and the same time.  Spike was looking down at her and she managed a tremulous smile.  

"Bloody hell, luv.  I'm sorry, baby, just hold on for a minute," he gritted his teeth and slowly withdrew then entered again.  

Buffy's eyes bugged out of her head and she was brutally assaulted with a barrage of new sensations, all of them exquisite.  It was wonderful, this sense of feeling and completion.  It was animalistic and primal as well, the dance they were now sharing.  

Spike began to move faster, his body's needs starting to take over.  He tried to take it slow, but bloody hell, this inferno was griping him tightly and felt like he was being squeezed by silken glove.  

"Oh Christ, luv, you feel so good.  So tight, pet, and so damn hot.  Want to lose myself in your heat, feel you forever.  Buffy, Buffy, pet, sweet, luv," Spike felt himself falling by the wayside as his bodies demands pushed to the forefront.  

As the tempo increased, Buffy felt wonderful little pinpricks of sensations start to consume her.  The pinpricks turned into waves and her whole body began to shake and tremble, the heat rising within her.  Soon, she shattered again keening sharply and flying high on the intense feelings Spike provoked within her.  

Spike felt her topple and fall, and he let himself fall afterward.  His orgasm rocketed though his entire body and the force of it made him yell out loud and then collapse.  Never, in his entire life had he experienced something like that.  But, then again, never in his entire had he been with a virgin either.  

He rolled to his side, pulling Buffy with him.  He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.  "Are you okay, luv?"

Buffy blushed slightly and smiled.  "I'm fine, a little sore, but fine.  That was wonderful, Spike," she said quietly.  

Spike felt his ego swell.  "Well, luv, I do try to satisfy," he said and smirked.  Buffy rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.  

"Luv," Spike said.

"What?" Buffy asked.  

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Spike asked softly.  

Buffy smiled at him.  "Only if we move to a bed," she teased.  

Spike's grin was lightening quick and boyishly eager.  "Nothing I want to do more that get you into my bed," he said and stood up.  

Buffy stood as well and surveyed the living room.  "Well, I guess I'll look for my clothes tomorrow," she said and shrieked at Spike picked her up.

"Trust me, luv, you're going to be too busy to worry about clothes," he assured her and carried her to his room.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Outside, in the bushes surrounding Spike's living room, a darkly clothed figure silently saluted the performance of the lovers.  A camera lens gleamed in the moonlight and the figure quietly walked to the front door and taped something up.  Then, he stealthily crept away from the house and toward a car parked down the street.  He chucked and the cold laugh echoed hollowly in the dark street around him.  Tomorrow was going to be a good day, a very good day indeed.   


	17. Slice of Heaven

A/N: Sorry about the long delay…..my comp has completely quit so now I am in search of internet time where available.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: Slice of Heaven

Buffy awoke slowly, a delicious feeling rolling through her stomach and sending sparks straight to her core.  It felt like someone was caressing her all over her body, across her breasts, down her stomach, threading through her dark nest of curls and into…OH MY!

The feeling of two fingers pressing into her wet center shot her awake and Spike immediately pulled her back against his bare chest. He reached around her and lifted a leg across his hips and slid back into his slice of heaven.  She looked over her shoulder at him, and their eyes met as he slowly began to thrust.  Spike kissed her shoulder and kept eye contact with Buffy.  He kept his thrusts slow and measured, aware of her soreness from the night before.  

The heat built slowly, not like the out-of-control inferno it had been last night.  Now, the lovers focused only on one another and the responses of their bodies.  Spike moved his hands around Buffy's body and watched her face contort with pleasure.  She would hiss between her teeth when he found a particularly ticklish spot, and smile and gasp when he brushed a sensitive spot.  As his fingers roamed her soft skin, Spike broke eye contact and nibbled and suckled her back and shoulders.  

He kissed the spot between her shoulder blades and she arched back against him, forcing him out and when she relaxed again, he slipped smoothly back inside her.  This continued for several minutes until Spike's breathing got harsh and Buffy whimpered under her breath.  Spike smoothly rolled so that he rose above Buffy and continued to thrust into her heat, faster and faster until they were both flying.  Buffy fell first and Spike quickly followed, shouting her name.  They lay on his bed, satisfied and replete, for now.  

As soon as he got feeling back into his body, Spike moved so that he wasn't crushing Buffy with the weight of his body.  He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over to trace Buffy's stomach, a tender look on his face.  _Cor_, she's so beautiful, how'd I get so bloody lucky?  __

Buffy smiled up and Spike and traced the features of his face.  Last night had been absolutely perfect, and even though she didn't know any different, she knew that Spike was definitely one-of-a-kind.  

The new lovers lay intertwined in bed for awhile until Spike broke the silence.  "You hungry, pet?"

Buffy thought about it for a minute, and then her stomach rumbled.  She blushed.  "Yeah, guess I am a little hungry."

Spike smirked at her.  "No surprise, luv, you gave us both quite a workout."

Buffy blushed bright red and Spike laughed at her softly.  "It's not a bad thing, luv, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little."  He looked at her seriously.  "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

Buffy shook her head.  "No, you asked me last night, remember?  It only hurt for a little bit, then it felt wonderful." She thought about that for a minute, and then blushed again.  

Spike smiled, but said nothing.  The poor girl was going to give herself a heart attack if she didn't lighten up soon.  Swinging to the side of the bed, Spike pulled on boxers and a tee shirt.  He remembered that Buffy's clothes were down in the living room, somewhere, so he threw her another black tee shirt and a pair of shorts.  She pulled the clothes on and was practically swimming in them.  He laughed and she gave him a shove.  

They walked downstairs, pushing and shoving the entire way.  When the reached the living room, Spike gathered up Buffy's clothes and set them in a small pile.  Then he pulled her into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.  

Buffy looked at the clock on the microwave, it was ten o'clock.  "Holy shit!" she yelled.  "I need to call home before my mother has an aneurysm or something."

Spike handed her the phone and Buffy walked into the living room with it.  She dialed her home and waited, a pit forming in her stomach.  

"Hello?" Shit, her mom answered first, now she couldn't just leave a message with A.J to pass onto her mom.  

"Hi, mom, it's me," Buffy said.

"Buffy, where are you?  You didn't come home last night?" Joyce sounded a little dazed and Buffy wondered if her mother had just woken up. 

"No, mom, I didn't.  I'll tell you everything when I get home, I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm okay," Buffy said and crossed her fingers.  

"Well, okay, honey, I guess I'll talk to you when you get home," Joyce replied and Buffy pumped a fist in the air.  _At least she didn't ask about Spike.  _

"Oh and Buffy," Joyce said, "Tell Spike I said good morning." She hung up.  Buffy stared at the phone for a minute then laughed, busted by mom, oh well.   

Buffy skipped back into the kitchen and smiled at what she found.  Spike was standing in front of the stove, cooking breakfast, and looking oh-so yummy doing it.  His hair was rumpled at his clothes wrinkled, but Buffy didn't think she'd ever seen someone look so damn sexy.  Still smiling, Buffy walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and pillowed her face against the rippling muscles of his back.  

Spike felt her arms encircle him and, after checking on the food, he turned and wrapped his own arms around her.  She let out a sigh, her breath blowing across his tee-shirt.  Spike smiled and kissed the top of her head.  

"Go sit down, ducks, and I'll bring you some food when it's ready," he said and turned her toward the table.  

Buffy sat, but was too antsy to sit for too long.  This was such a new experience for her, she wanted to move around and expend some of the energy fowling through her.  She got up and walked though Spike's kitchen, poking into all the nooks and crannies.  Spike watched her but said nothing.  She continued her exploration of his house into the living room.  She'd seen it last night, but not very well and now Buffy wanted to take a better look.  The couch they sat on last night, she blushed at the memory, was under some large windows, covered by shades.  Buffy wanted to look outside, and maybe announce to the world what had happened, so she climbed onto the couch and threw the drapes open.  And screamed.  

Spike heard her scream from the kitchen, and felt his heart stop.  Just like the night in the parking lot, he dropped everything and ran to her.  She had collapsed back onto the couch and was staring at something on the window.  

Spike knelt down beside her.  "Luv, you okay?  What happened?  Pet, tell me what happened."

Buffy didn't say anything, she just pointed to the window.  Spike looked up and swore roundly and profusely.  

Taped to the window was a blood-red rose.  The thorns were cut off, and a note was attached to the bottom.  Spike looked at Buffy and spoke quietly and slowly.  "Luv, I'm going to go outside and get the flower.  Then I'm going to call the police.  Okay, luv, just wait here for me." 

Buffy nodded, and Spike gave her a gentle squeeze.  He walked to the door and stepped outside.  It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and a slight breeze blew.  Now, however, the day was tainted, soured by some unknown person and their vengeance.  Walking carefully to the window, Spike looked around for anything out of the ordinary.  He felt like a cheap cop imitation, but something had to be done.  

He reached the rose and pulled it away from the window.  Giving Buffy a reassuring look, he pulled the note away from the flower and set it down.  He opened the note and a Polaroid picture fell out.  He glanced at it and cursed again.  It was a picture of him and Buffy caught mid-coitus the night before.  

"Stupid bloody, buggering, pillock.  When I catch you, I'm going to rip you bloody balls off and shove them up your ass," Spike said as he read the note.  It was  a simple note, but it had his blood running hot.  

**I'm impressed, William.  **

A/N: until next time, my pretties  


	18. Nighttime Visitor

A/N: Don't I spoil you guys! Two chappies in one night! Actually, I feel bad about the lack of recent updates, so here you go.try and not ruin your dinner! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 19: Nighttime Visitor  
  
Joyce flew through the door of the Sunnydale police station. Her hair was undone and messy, her makeup haphazardly applied. Scanning the chairs, she spotted Willow sitting with a boy who had green hair. Joyce hurried over to the couple.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded soon as she sat down.  
  
Willow stopped talking to Oz and turned to Joyce. "I'm not too sure myself. Oz and I just got here about five minutes ago."  
  
Joyce stood and looked around the station. She spotted a blue uniform and walked over to it. The officer wasn't much more help than Willow, so Joyce resigned herself to sitting in the chairs until Buffy and Spike appeared.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after Joyce sat back down; a pale Buffy and a livid Spike walked stepped from a hallway into the chairs. Immediately, Joyce, Willow and Oz walked up to them, both women shooting questions and Oz looking calm as he always did.  
  
Buffy put her hands out, to stave off the flow of words. "Just hold on a minute, guys, and we'll tell you what happened."  
  
They sat while Spike continued to talk to the Detective. Hands flew, mostly the bleach blonds, and finally they shook hands. Spike walked back to the small group and he and Buffy told them what happened that morning, omitting certain details from the night before.  
  
Willow was the first to react. "What a sick bastard! What kind of person does shit like this, this is just way too fucked up for words. If I get my hand on that guy, he better watch out. I'll yank his nuts off and shove them down his throat."  
  
Joyce looked at Willow with an appalled expression, but Spike could appreciate the sentiment.  
  
Oz reached to Willow and gently stroked her hand. Immediately, Willow began to calm down, and she threw him a grateful expression.  
  
Joyce cleared her throat. "Hmm, well, it seems to me that there is nothing left to do here, so, Buffy, why don't you come home and take a shower and perhaps change your clothes. Spike, you can use the shower as well, separately, however."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike blushed at this, but Joyce and Willow just smiled.  
  
"Actually, Mrs. Summers, I have to work today, so I'll just run home." Spike said and smiled at Joyce. "But thank you for the offer." Joyce smiled back at him. "Not a problem. Ready to go, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'll catch up to you."  
  
Joyce nodded, and walked toward the exit. Willow gave Buffy a tight, quick, hug. "Don't think you're going to get away without major spillage of details," she whispered and grinned. She grabbed Oz and they headed out.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy close to his side and kissed her hair. "How you doing, luv?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm plenty wigged, I mean, that was completely of the freaky. Two roses, probably from the same psycho. I don't even know what he wants. And the picture! Sick pervert, I'm going to rip his balls off."  
  
Spike chucked. "Seems to be a lot of that going on."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well, you know, it just feels like such a violation of privacy. He just watched us and took a picture. What do you think he wants?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "I really don't know, luv. The police know now, they'll figure it out."  
  
Buffy snorted. "The cops here couldn't find a doughnut shop, let alone some crazed psycho."  
  
Spike flicked her nose and then kissed her. "Have faith, pet. I have to work today, but I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay."  
  
Spike opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Buffy saw him and elbowed him. "Spit is out, what were you going to say?"  
  
Spike laughed. "Well, first of all, I wanted to know if you had to work tonight."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Nope, off tonight. Whoo hoo for that, my poor feet need a night off. What else?"  
  
Spike gave a half-shrug. "Well, I wasn't really planning on telling you like this, but I heard a friend of mine say that he was looking for a new bookkeeper-secretary type person to help him out. I told him that I might know someone, and I was going to recommend you, but I didn't want you to think that I was trying to force you out of your job or anything. Anyway, just think about it and let me know."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. How incredibly sweet this man is. "I don't have to think about it, I'd love to. I have experience, and I can write out a résumé and everything, if need be."  
  
Spike grinned and felt a rush of air whoosh out of him. "Okay, then. His name is Alexander Harris, here's his phone number. Give him a call, or stop by his restaurant. Just tell him that you're Buffy and he'll let you interview."  
  
Buffy considered the number and then looked at Spike. "This wouldn't be the same man you waiter for, would it?"  
  
Oh, shit, busted. "Well, pet, you see, it's like this." Spike was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
He answered with a gruff hello, and then rolled his eyes. "I'll be right there."  
  
Buffy knew what was about to happen, so she just cocked an eyebrow at him and grimaced. "Go, you're off the hook, now. Tonight, we're having some words about what the hell is up with you."  
  
Spike nodded, felt a small weight hit into his stomach and gave Buffy a quick kiss. "I'll call soon, pet. Promise and all that rot."  
  
He dashed out of the police station, and Buffy slowly walked out behind him, then over to her mother's car. "Okay, I'm ready to take a shower."  
  
Joyce simply nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Silence reigned between mother and daughter until Joyce just couldn't help herself. "Buffy, did you sleep with Spike?"  
  
Buffy stiffened and then forced herself to relax. "And if I did, why would it be a concern of yours?"  
  
Joyce sighed, annoyed. "Nice try, Buffy, but the offended teenager routine only works if you are a teenager. You know damn well I like the boy; I'm just concerned about you. I know you've never been with someone before."  
  
"Haven't we already had this conversation? Yes, I slept with Spike. Yes, I wanted to. And yes, it scared me at first, but it was the right thing to do, and I know it. I don't regret it, and I won't allow my relationships to all be dictated by one crazy man. Besides, Spike found me a job as a secretary for his friend. I could quit stripping..doesn't that make you happy?" she asked bitterly and looked out the window.  
  
Silence resumed in the car until Joyce pulled up in front of their apartment complex. "I understand what you're saying, Buffy, and I admire the woman you've become. I haven't been the most supportive person, I know, but I also know that whatever happens, I trust you and your judgment."  
  
Both women burst into tears and reached across the console to hug one another. "Let's go inside, I've got big news to tell you and A.J," Joyce said, stepping out of the car.  
  
Buffy bounded up and down on her toes. "Ohhh, what is it? Did you win a million dollars? Are you getting married to Mel Gibson? What, what, what?"  
  
Joyce laughed at her daughter. "Not going to say anything without A.J, so you might as well take a shower and settle down."  
  
Buffy smiled, and then bounded up the stairs to their apartment. She unlocked the door and burst in, hurrying to her room. Joyce walked inside just in time to hear her daughter shriek.  
  
Buffy ran out of her room. "Where did this come from?" she asked her mom, holding up a red rose with the thorns cut off.  
  
Joyce looked at it quizzically, and then recognition flashed. "Last night, after you and Spike left, I saw it on your bed. I assumed that he had given it to you."  
  
Buffy felt herself shaking and took several deep breaths for control. She immediately turned and walked back into her room, searching for the note. She found it among the sheets on her bed.  
  
DID YOU LIKE THE PICTURE?  
  
She walked to the kitchen and called the police. Moments later, Detective McClain showed up at their apartment. He questioned both Buffy and Joyce about the flower, put it in an evidence bag, and promised to contact them if anything turned up. After he left, Buffy and Joyce sat at the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate.  
  
Joyce stood up and walked to her room. Moments later, she returned with a bottle of brandy, and she poured a generous helping into both mugs.  
  
Buffy gave her an incredulous look and Joyce shrugged. "Hey, sometimes even the most patient mother needs something to drink. You two could try the patience of the Pope."  
  
They both laughed at that, and A.J walked into the apartment. He looked at him mom and sister, then at the brandy bottle and rolled his eyes. "You two are beyond weird, you know that?"  
  
This only made the women laugh harder, and pretty soon A.J was sitting in the kitchen, laughing along side them. After their giggles subsided, Joyce told her children her good news.  
  
"I got a job!" she squealed, Buffy joined in. A.J slowly backed away from them, instinctively knowing the male etiquette to avoid girls making that sound.  
  
When they calmed down again, Joyce told her children that Mr. Rupert Giles, brother to Edward Giles, had hired her to be the overall manger of his new antique shop. It would open in a few months and take the place of the gallery where she used to work. Even better was the fact that she stared right away and would make three times as much as she did at the gallery.  
  
The members of the Summer's household decided to celebrate their newfound good luck by opening a bottle of wine (for Joyce and Buffy), some soda (for A.J) and a ordering large pizza, everybody picking one topping. They put in a video and crowded onto the ancient couch in the living room.  
  
After fighting about who got to put what elbow where, A.J and Buffy finally settled down to watch the movie. Halfway through was declared potty-break time, and A.J ran to the bathroom. Buffy yelled at him, but he just ignored her and locked the door.  
  
Someone knocked on the front door.  
  
"Buffy, honey, can you get that?" Joyce called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, mom, no problem," Buffy yelled back. She flung the door open and then felt faint as all the blood rush from her head to her feet. It was him! The man who almost destroyed her, leaning against her doorstep as casual as an old friend.  
  
"What, Buff, not happy to see me?"  
  
"Angel," she said, and then fainted. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ A/N: I love being evil. Until next time, my pretties. 


	19. Trials and Tribulations

A/N:  I love the reviews, thank you so much.  Gooshy feelings all around.  You guys are great.  Now, for the story…..

Chapter 20: Trials and Tribulations

Spike shoved a hand through his bleached hair, turning it from smooth and sleek into a wild mass of curls.  He studied the police reports for his latest case and tried hard not to think of Buffy.  

It wasn't working.

She was constantly on his mind.  He was afraid that whoever was leaving the insidious little notes would eventually take it up a notch and perhaps hurt her.  He racked his brain trying to think of ways to protect her, but nothing popped to mind.  

Spike was absolutely sure of one thing; whoever was obsessed with Buffy had probably frequented the lounge.  He absently wondered if the bartender he saw the first time he was there could be involved.  Before the thought could take root and grow, however, Spike was distracted by something.  Or rather, someone.  

Drusilla, in her regal beauty, strolled into his office and shut the door quietly behind her.  She was dressed in all black; a long sleeved shirt and skirt, and had large black sunglasses on.  

"My Spike, it is a dark day today, isn't it?" Drusilla said and slowly walked toward Spike's desk.

Spike raised his eyebrow.  _What in the hell is going on now?_  "What do you want, Dru?" 

Drusilla casually shrugged her thin shoulder and continued to pace toward the desk.  "The stars, they tell me that my day has become night.  The fairies laugh and everyone is happy.  But not me, I am not happy.  My sun is gone, and my moon is waning.  Why did my sun set?"

Spike sighed.  _Bloody hell, this woman has completely lost her marbles.  "Drusilla, I don't know what you're talking about, ducks.  I don't know where you're moon and sun are."  ___

Drusilla laughed, a light tinkle across the room.  "My moon has gone to see the flower that my sun so loves.  Such a pretty, gold flower.  She dances to the fairy music; she dances for gold, from my sun and my moon."

Spike stood up quickly.  Drusilla couldn't be talking about Buffy, could she?  How the hell did Dru know about Buffy?  With the questions flying through his head, Spike gathered his case files and threw them into a briefcase.  He grabbed his coat and took Drusilla's elbow.

"Okay, pet, time to call you dad and have him come get you.  I've got to go now."  Spike tried to lead Drusilla out the door, but she pulled away from him and threw herself back into his office.  

"No, my Spike, you don't understand.  The flower is bad, she took my sun, and now my moon will pluck her for his very own.  He will take the flower away, and my sun will rise again.  Don't you see, that is the way it must be."  

Spike sighed.  "Dru, honey, I don't know what you're talking about.   Baby, I need to go now.  Let Margaret call you a cab."  Again, Spike tried to lead Drusilla out of his office, and again she stopped.  

Drusilla stood very still with her head cocked to the side, like she was listening to something.  She shook her head, and then again, more violently.  When she looked at Spike again, her blue eyes were clear and sure.  

"How bad was it this time?" she asked Spike quietly.

Spike looked at Drusilla for a moment.  "Pretty bad.  Dru, sweetie, what in the bleedin' hell is going on?"

Drusilla heaved a large sigh and then looked at Spike.  "When I found out I was pregnant, I went to see the doctor.  He sent for a psych evaluation, and the psychologist believes that I'm schizophrenic, and perhaps suffering from dissociative disorder.  For the most part, I'm okay, lucid and clear.  There are times when I suffer from spells of dementia, like the one you just witnessed.   There are medications to help me, but unfortunately, they're not good for the baby.  I don't know what to do."

She looked so lost at that moment.  Spike felt a pain go through his heart for the woman that he once loved. He walked to Drusilla's side and pulled her into an embrace.  "It's okay, pet.  I'll help you figure something out.  I promise."

Spike felt Drusilla's arms go around him, and she buried her face against his chest.  "I don't know if I can go through with it, William.  I mean, being a mom is a huge responsibility, and with my problems, it might be better to consider adoption.  I don't want to have a spell and forget about my child."  She started to cry.  

Spike hugged her tighter.  "Shush, now.  Don't worry about that bridge until you come to it.  We'll figure it out, luv.  Don't cry."  

Spike looked down at Drusilla and wiped away a tear from her cheek.  Her luminous blue eyes still held tears, but she blinked them back.  Spike began to untangle her arms from him when Drusilla struck.

Quick as a snake, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.  Her tongue caressed his lips, and Spike tried to pull back when they both heard it.

Someone behind them let out a gasp.  They jumped apart guiltily, turning to see who saw them and Spike felt his heart drop to his feet.

A few feet away from Margaret's desk stood Buffy.

A/N:  Muhahahaha…until next time my pretties.


	20. Revelations

A/N: Ahhh, reviews are the best…you guys are the best….I'm so happy, you're going to get a bonus chappie!!!  Enjoy my little spuffy bunnies!

Chapter 21: Revelations

Buffy saw Angel standing on her doorstep, and all the memories and pain of past years flooded through her.  She remembered the sweet girl, caught up in the throes of first love.  The mysterious man, dark with mystery and seduction.  How desperately she wanted him, but held out, convinced that marriage and family was what she wanted.  The look on his face when he boasted about his many affairs.  The feel of her heart breaking and finally starting to mend again.  The threats and taunts that started, subtle at first, but then more and more malicious.  Finally, she remembered the court hearing, where he stood next to his lawyers, as arrogant as the day she met him, positive that nothing would happen.  The shock on his face when he was sentenced, and the fury that he denounced her with in front of everyone in the courtroom.

Buffy didn't even think, she stood up from where she had fallen, bunched her fist, and hit Angel with it so hard that pain sung up her arm.  His head flew to the side, and he let out a howl of outrage.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted as he attempted to staunch the blood flowing from his nose.  "You just about broke my fucking nose!"

Buffy looked at him coolly.  "I owed you that.  Now, what the hell do you want, Liam?  You know you're not supposed to be anywhere near me or my family."

Angel smiled nastily.  "I've recently acquired some information about a certain bleach-blond attorney that we both know.  And since I am such an upstanding citizen, I thought I'd see if his latest fling knew about William's misdeeds."

He attempted to push past Buffy, but she wouldn't let him.  She stepped out into the hallway and faced Angel.  "What are you talking about?  You have one minute to say something worth my time, and then I'm going to call the cops on you.  Speak."

Angel narrowed his eyes at her tone, but spoke anyway.  "I happened to overhear at the water cooler in my firm that William Giles of Giles and Giles has been seen lately sporting a stripper for a girlfriend.  After a break-up between him and Drusilla Rayne, for that matter.  As Drusilla and I have, um, common interests you might say, I thought I'd do some investigating.  Imagine my surprise when I found out that William's new playmate was my old girlfriend Buffy!"

Buffy shook her head, confused.  "And this has what to do with me?"

Angel clucked his tongue.  "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, you were never the brightest crayon in the box.  Spike is William Giles, the attorney.  He knocked up his girlfriend and left her…for you, a stripper.  That by itself is enough to piss people off, but add to it that he refusing to acknowledge his role in Drusilla's pregnancy, as well as pissing off the local Mafia, William is in some hot water.  Drusilla's father, Ethan, asked me to talk to you and perhaps persuade you into breaking off this thing with William, for the good of everyone involved."

Buffy's head spun.  Had Spike lied to her?  She knew that he was holding something back, not telling the complete truth, but she never expected something like this.  And to be told by her psycho ex-boyfriend, it was humiliating as well as painful.  _No, Spike wouldn't do that.  _

"I don't believe you, not for one minute," Buffy said, and spun toward the door.

Angel quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned into her back.  Softly, he spoke into her ear.  "I can prove it, come with me and I'll show you that I'm telling the truth.  I can help you make it stop, the roses, the notes, I know what's happening."

Buffy felt the blood rush from her head, and she almost fainted again.  "How do you know about the roses?" she asked, facing Angel again.

Angel shrugged.  "I have my sources.  Let's just say that you've got quite a following, it was just a matter of picking the right man for the job."

Buffy felt herself shaking.  "Explain that, all of that, right now."

Angel shook his head.  "Nope, not yet.  First, come with me and I'll prove that William has been lying to you.  Then we'll negotiate something for the rose information."  He leered at her and Buffy felt herself become queasy.  

"You can burn in hell before that happens.  Wait here." Buffy ran inside and quickly called Willow.  She explained everything that happened with Angel's appearance, and what she was going to do.  Willow protested, wanting to go with Buffy and Angel, but Buffy stood firm.  She would call Willow when it looked like she needed someone, but for now she was going alone.  Buffy scribbled a hasty note for her mom and grabbed her coat.  In the hallway, Angel paced restlessly.  Buffy appeared, and they left.  

Conversation during the car ride was nonexistent.  Buffy felt herself go from extremes of complete anger to sadness.  She didn't know what the hell was going on, but had a bad feeling about the upcoming showdown.  

Angel parked in front of the Giles and Giles law firm and led Buffy inside.  

"William's office is on the third floor," he said, heading toward the elevators.   Buffy followed him in silence.

They got in and a soft ding indicated they reached the third floor.  Angel stepped out and again Buffy followed him. They rounded a corner and Buffy felt faint for the third time that day.  Standing just in front of them in the little hallway was Spike.  Kissing some woman.  

Buffy gasped, and they jumped apart.  The woman's eyes flashed in triumph, and Spike's went wide with surprise.  Buffy felt her heart crumble, and she quickly dashed back toward the elevators.  She head Spike cry out behind her, but she ignored him and kept running.  The elevator opened and she bounded in.  Tears flowed down her face, and she shakily reached into her pocket for her phone. 

"Willow," Buffy sobbed when the phone was answered.

"Buffy!  Honey, what happened?  Tell me!" Willow yelled.

Buffy could barely speak.  "Willow, can you come and get me?  I'm in front of Giles and Giles, the law firm."

"Sure sweetie, I'll be right there, you just hold on," Willow said and disconnected.  

Buffy paced outside while she waited for Willow.  Her emotions and thoughts were spiraling through her head so fast that she could barely hold on.  _Spike lied to me, about everything.  How could he lie to me?  Oh god, Angel knows.  He knows about the roses and about Spike.  What if Angel was the one?  Sending the roses all along?  Why would he do that and then tell me about it, about Spike.  _Pain lanced through her at the thought of Spike.  _Why, Spike?  Why did you lie to me?  Tears threatened again, but Buffy fought them back.  Now wasn't the time to cry.  Now was the time to plan and figure this mess out.  Later, after everything was back to normal, she could fall apart, but not now._

Buffy saw Willow's car approach and she darted down the street toward it.  She ran past an alley, and a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her.  

Buffy screamed and fought, but the owner of the hand was too strong, and Buffy felt herself being pulled into the alleyway.  She tried to look at her attacker, but the alley was too dark and she couldn't see anything.  She screamed again, and Willow appeared at the opening and grabbed her.  Buffy felt a bolt of pain go down her arm, then she was released.

The two of them flew back toward the street, but somehow managed to say on their feet.  Buffy looked down at her arms and stifled a moan.  A jagged heart had been carved into the palm of her hand.  Blood was flowing down and dripping off her fingertips. A few feet away from them lay another rose.

Willow gasped when she saw Buffy's hand.  "Sweetie, we need to get you to the hospital, pronto."

Buffy nodded.  "Sure, just let me grab something."

Willow looked behind them and saw the rose.  Her lips tightened and she felt anger course through her.  "Son of a bitch."

Buffy picked up the rose.  The thorns had been removed, and there was another note pinned with it.  Buffy opened the slip of paper, relieved when a picture didn't flutter out.  The note, however, was enough to make her blood run cold.

**I GIVE MY HEART TO YOU.  **  

**YOU BELONG TO ME.**

**WE WILL BE TOGETHER.**

**FOR ALL ETERNITY.**

"Take me to the police station," Buffy said in a dull voice.

A/N: Ahh, such complications for our favorite couple.  But fear not, for better days are on the way.  In the meantime, keep up those reviews and feed the muse.  Until next time, my pretties.  


	21. Confessions

A/N:  I know, I know…boo for Buffy and Spike fighting…boo for me…things will get better…I promise.   What?  You don't trust me??

Chapter 22: Confessions

Spike felt like somebody had shoved a hot poker through his stomach.  Buffy's eyes were clouded with tears, and she ran toward the elevator.  He called her name, but she didn't stop.  He collapsed to his knees and felt like sobbing.  Or breaking something, yeah, breaking something sounded like a good plan.

"Well, well, well, William, you little sneak.  I didn't think you had it in you to try and juggle two women.  I must admit, I'm quite impressed," Angel said with a sneer.

Spike balled his hand into a fist but refused to pound it into Angel's face, yet.  "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Liam?  Or did you forget that you don't work here?"

Angel smirked, his handsome face a mockery of a smile.  "Well, William, I just recently came by the information that you've been seen escorting Miss Summers around our fair city.  As a favor to my boss, and to Buffy, I thought I'd rectify the situation.  It really is in everyone's bests interest if you and Buffy call it quits."

Spike clenched his teeth and looked at Drusilla.  "You set me up, didn't you?" 

Drusilla looked at Spike with guileless eyes.  "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Spike's jaw started to ache, so he turned his attention to Angel.  "Listen to me Liam, and listen very closely.  We both know that it's your child Drusilla is carrying.  Imagine the damage it could cause if say, her father found out about it.  I suggest you back the fuck off of Buffy and leave us to our soddin' business, okay?  If not, I will not hesitate to plant my bleedin' boot up your fucking ass."

Spike turned and strode toward the elevator.  He was just about to step inside when Angel tacked him from behind.  The two men rolled over and over, each trying to gain the upper hand.  Angel landed on top, but a short jab from Spike had him reeling backwards.  Spike wasted no time, he rushed toward Angel again, intent on inflicting as much damage as possible.  He sidestepped Angel's right hook, but couldn't manage to miss the uppercut with his left.  The air whooshed out of his lungs with the blow and Spike stepped back.  Angel lunged toward him, but stopped cold when Spike's fist connected with his already damaged nose.  

Howling with outrage, Angel backed off and looked at Spike with hate in his face. "What did you think was going to happen, William?  Did you really think that your father would allow you to date a stripper, come on man, even you should know better.  Bad enough you're not taking responsibility for Drusilla, but to rub an affair with a stripper in her face?  Whoa man, that take some brass ball, ones that you don't have.  Not to mention the fuck-up with Parker DeLuca.  Seriously, Spike, you think the mob boss likes seeing his son do jail time.  If I were you, I'd seriously consider hiding my ass in a cave until this whole thing blows over." 

In two steps, Spike had Angel's fist in his hand and twisted it until an audible pop sounded.  "Okay, now you're going to explain to me what the hell Parker DeLuca has to do with me, and you're going to make it quick or I'll break you soddin' arm.  Talk."  

Drusilla was edging her way toward the elevator when Spike looked dup and caught her.  "Oh now, Dur, this concerns you too, so I think you'd better stay for this little party."  He gave Angel's arm another tug to demonstrate his point.  

Angel let out a little whimper of pain, and Drusilla walked back toward the two men.  She sat at Margaret's desk and waited for Angel to explain.  

His face was contorted with pain and Angel's arm was on fire.  "Okay, this is all I know.  DeLuca is downright pissed at you for not getting his son off.  Couple of the guys at the office, they were talking about this secret meeting that Rayne and DeLuca had one night.  Only it wasn't so secret and word got out.  The next day was when Buffy got the first rose.  We figure they hired a pro, someone to scare Buffy away from you, give you a good scare.  Only, they didn't hire a pro, just some random guy and now he's gone off the deep end.  He was just supposed to scare her, rough her up a little.  Instead, the guy's gone completely wacky and had disappeared completely.  Rayne figures, no skin off his ass, but DeLuca is still pissed.  He's pressuring Rayne, and shit flows downhill from there.  Way I see it; you're fucked from here until eternity.  DeLuca is never gonna stop, so neither is Rayne.  You're gonna have guys coming at you forever."

Spike released Angel's arm and immediately, Angel cradled it to his chest.  Spike looked at Drusilla, but she wouldn't make eye contact.  "Now your turn, Dru, spill."

Drusilla looked at Angel in disgust, then back to Spike.  "What I told you earlier, that's all true.  Only, it turned out, I miscarried the baby awhile ago.  I'm not pregnant, but father thought it was best if I continued with the charade, see if it would guide you back on track.  Instead, you take up with some slutty stripper.  Really, how low could you stoop, Spike?" Dru practically spat out her disgust.

Spike ran his hands through his hair again.  All this information whirling around in his head, he needed to sit down and think.  After he found Buffy and begged forgiveness, that is.  

Leaving Angel and Dru behind him, he again started for the elevator.  He rode down and ran outside, just in time to see Buffy roar off with in Willow's car.  Spike was also very sure that Buffy was holding a red rose in her hand.  "Son of a bitch!" he yelled to the sky and ran to his car.  

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: until next time, my pretties


	22. Questions and Answers

A/N: Wow, I didn't know that people can throw tomatoes such long distances *dodges another tomato* okay, okay, I get the hint…things will be better soon…I promise!

Chapter 23: Questions and Answers 

Buffy stared dully at the pristine white bandage that swathed her entire hand.  The doctor had raised his eyebrows about suturing a cut in the shape of a heart, but said nothing.  This was probably nothing new to him, or maybe he had already seen everything there was to see, and a heart shaped cut didn't rate high on his list of abnormal.  Whatever the case, Buffy was grateful for the lack of interrogation.  She didn't think that she could handle another one.

The police had come and gone, and, despite Buffy's protests, Willow had called Joyce.  Now her mom was waiting for her turn to question her daughter, and Buffy wasn't sure she was up for it.  Bad enough to have to tell the police that she had been attacked yet saw nothing, now her mom was probably going to want to know why the hell she left in the first place.  _Yeah, mom, I thought it would be a good idea to go on a drive with my insane ex-boyfriend.  Oh yeah, by the way, saw Spike or William,  whatever the hell is name is, kissing on some chick, broke my heart, again, nothing big though, who needs a heart anyway?_

"Christ almighty, I need to move," Buffy said under her breath.  She stood up and walked around the little room.  A nurse was supposed to give her some painkillers and discharge her but had yet to show, so Buffy prowled around, looking for a magazine to ease the boredom and take her mind off Spike.

It wasn't working.

Buffy berated herself over the entire incident.  How stupid could she be?  Not only was she completely clueless about Spike, but her psycho ex-boyfriend had to be the one to open her eyes.  Damn humiliating.  How could she not recognize William Giles?  His family was only the most prestigious family in town.  Her mother was working for his uncle…wait a minute; did Spike have something to do with that?  No, Joyce was more than qualified for her position, and Rupert Giles interviewed her and everything.  Still, if she ever decided to talk to Spike again, that would be the first question she would ask.  Well, maybe after WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU BIG, BIG DUMBASS!  

"I hate men," she muttered.  

Buffy turned to sit down on the bed again when the door opened and a pretty, young, nurse walked in.  Her brown hair was pulled into a small bun at the nape of her neck, and her brown eyes were soft and kind.  "Hi there, my name is Katherine.  Dr. Mitchell asked me to discharge you and give you some painkillers."  Katherine efficiently pulled a small package from the pocket of her coat and gave it to Buffy.  "Take one of these for the pain; I've given you enough for a week or so.  Make sure to take it with food or you're going to experience some Olympic retching."  

Buffy grimaced at the thought.  "Sounds like a blast.  Can I leave now?"

Katherine nodded and laughed.  "Yes, you can go now.  Be sure to check for infection and change your bandage periodically.  I can't think of anything else, so just call if you have questions about anything."

Buffy nodded her head.  "Yep, sure, gotcha.  Responsible girl, that's me."  

Katherine left and Buffy gathered her things.  She heard the door open and close again and wondered if Katherine forgot to tell her something.  "Did you forget something…" Buffy trailed off as she turned and saw Spike standing in the doorway.   "I have nothing to say to you.  Leave me alone.  Bastard."

Spike nodded his head and put his hand up in a sign of surrender.  "Right about that, luv.  I behaved like a right bastard.  I shouldn't have lied to you about who I was…" 

Buffy interrupted him, absolutely livid.  "You're damn right you shouldn't have lied to me.  You should have been honest from the start.  Bad enough to hear about it from Liam fucking Angelus of all people, but then I catch you playing tonsil hockey with some girl in your office…"

Spike interrupted her.  "Drusilla," he said.

Buffy stopped her rant and looked at him.  "Drusilla? The one that you told me about?" she asked.  

Spike nodded his head.  "The very same."

Buffy rolled her eyes and gave a harsh laugh.  "Fucking perfect.  That's just great.  Hells bells, I'm nothing but a stripper, right?  Just some plaything, something to get out of your system before you settle down with Miss. Perfect Drusilla.  Raise perfect fucking children and have a perfect fucking family.  Well, guess what Spike, fuck you and your lies.  I should have known better than to get involved.  Listen to your heart she said, take a chance she said… bullshit.  Taking a chance is tantamount to heartbreak.  I knew that, but I let myself be swayed by you.  Not anymore.  I want you out of my life, Spike.  Shouldn't be too hard, as you've just entered it.  Go back to your snotty friends and family, and I'll go back to just being a stripper."

Buffy attempted to push past him, but Spike wasn't about to let her go that easily.  When in doubt, always take the offensive.  He grabbed her arm and, before she could do anything, pinned her against the door of the room.  "Now listen here, pet, I admit that I was a stupid git.  I let Drusilla and Liam set me up perfectly to take a fall in front of you.  So what, big deal, she kissed me, whoop-de-fucking-do.  I screwed up and I know it, and I'm begging you for forgiveness.  Because, apparently, this thing between us means a lot more to me than it does to you.  I don't know what Liam told you, but I do know that I am not about to let you slip though my fingers, Elizabeth Anne Summers, no way, no how.  I love you.  Fuck me, I fell in love with you over the course of a bloody week.  How often can someone say that?  So don't think that you can pull this ice-queen routine and send me running, because I am if nothing else, persistent."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and shoved him back.  "Oh, so now you're gonna try and bully me?  Not happening, buster.  Don't think that for one minute you can fast-talk or bully you're way out of this one.  You fucked up royally, and now its time to pay."  Buffy felt tears sting her eyes, though she was getting damn tired of crying.  "You hurt me, Spike.  Hurt me like no one has before.  Do you even know what it felt like to have Liam and Drusilla give me their 'I'm so superior' smirk when I saw the two of you?  Do you?  No, you don't.  Well, it felt awful, like I was some poor fool who needed pity.  Poor little Buffy, she gets played by all her men." 

A soft sob broke through and the sound tore at Spike's heart.  He wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and make it all go away.  Slowly, he stepped closer and closer to her until he could safely pull her into his arms, slightly fearing that she would maim him.  She went without a protest, crying in earnest.  "Shhh, baby, don't cry.  Ahh, hell, Buffy, I bollixed this up, for sure.  I'm sorry, Buffy, I'm so bloody sorry.  Please, luv, don't cry.  I don't know what to do when you cry."   Spike rubbed her back and crooned soft sounds in Buffy's ear until her tears subsided into soft hiccups.  

"Spike," she said her voice rough from tears.

"Yeah, luv," he replied.  

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes.   

Spike met her gave and thought for a moment.  "I suppose I wanted you to know me as me, not as some arrogant, pompous attorney."

Buffy gave a little laugh.  "But you are an arrogant, pompous attorney."

Spike smiled.  "Not when I'm around you, luv."

Buffy considered this for a minute, and then repeated her question.  "Then why lie?"

Spike shrugged.  "Dunno, luv.  It just popped out and I liked how it sounded.  I was just a regular guy, no annoying family, no stupid obligations to 'act like a Giles'.  I was just a guy who met an amazing woman, and she seemed to like the guy I pretended to be.  So, I kept up the pretense.  I started to tell you half a dozen times, but somehow, it just never came out.  I am truly sorry, luv."  His hand caressed her back and his hold tightened.  

Buffy nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace.  "What happens now?"

She felt Spike shrug his shoulders.  "I don't know, luv.  Can you forgive me?" 

Buffy considered his question and leaned back to look deep into those sapphire eyes that she loved so much.  "Yeah, Spike, I forgive you, but for future reference, your lips belong to me."

Spike laughed and felt a weight lift from his chest.  "Gotcha, pet, my lips are yours.  Any other part you want as well?"

Buffy met his eyes, and pointedly looked down, then back up and smiled.  "Hmm, hafta think about that."

Spike smirked.  "Well, just let me know." And he gathered her up for another hug.  

They stood like that for a moment, breathing in sync and just enjoying the comfort of being held.  

Buffy felt warm lips press against her neck, her ear, her jaw, cheek and finally, Spike claimed her mouth with his.  It was a shy kiss, one reserved for first dates and inexperienced lovers, not the sort of kiss that Buffy and Spike had often shared.  It seemed appropriate as the two torn lovers became whole once again.  

When the kiss ended, Buffy sighed and pulled out of Spike's arms.  "Now, it's time to go in front of the firing squad."

Spike looked her with a perplexed expression.  "Firing squad?  Something you want to tell me?"

Buffy let out another sigh.  "My mom, Willow and probably my brother.  Then, after them, Liam.  He knows something, Spike, he told me.  It was one of the reasons I agreed to go with him."

Spike nodded.  "Yeah, he said something to me too, something about you having a fan club and how they found the 'right one'."

Buffy gathered her stuff once again.  "Who found the right one?"

They stepped out into the corridor.  "Huh?" Spike asked.

Buffy stopped.  "You said _they_ found the right one.  Who are they?"  

Spike ducked his head and avoided her eyes.  Buffy immediately went into attack mode.  "You know who sent this guy after us, don't you?  Tell my why Spike, or I swear to god I will take a scalpel to a sensitive area."

Spike looked up at her in amazement.  "You know, at first I thought you were this shy, sweet and innocent girl.  Now, my opinion of you is rapidly changing."

Buffy just arched an eyebrow.  "Answer the question."

Spike saw her resolve face come to the forefront and knew there was no way out of this conversation.  "A bloke I defended awhile ago, he has major connections to the mob.  Like his dad is the high man on the totem poll.  So, this flaming git has already gotten off on some prior charges, and this time, no matter what, he's going down.  I wouldn't play dirty to get him off, and I resigned as his council.  He new lawyer came into the picture, and suddenly the only witness against him decided not to testify.  He's off and out, and I didn't really think of him until Angel, I mean Liam, brought him up."

Buffy looked at him incredulously.  "So you're telling me that there is some crazed lunatic chasing us because you did a morally decent thing?  
  


Spike cleared his throat.  "Actually, luv, turns out they set him on you.  It was supposed to be a warning to me, and convince me to return to the family's way of thinking.  Yeah, what can I say, my family is bleedin' insane.  Anyway, somewhere along the way, they lost control of this guy and now he's a loose cannon with a major Calypso fixation."

Buffy took this in and processed it.  "Okay, this is probably not the best news in the world.  What the hell do we do now?"

Spike felt infinitely grateful that she automatically included him.  "We go to the police, tell them what Liam told us.  Then, you lay low until they catch him."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, except for the fact that they police around here put the word incompetence to shame."

Spike gave her a light shove and they began walking again.  "Well, what do you want to do?"

Buffy shrugged.  "I don't know."

Spike raised an eyebrow.  "Yes, that sounds effective."

Buffy punched him in the shoulder.  She was about to let loose with a scathing comment or two, but Joyce appeared out of nowhere and enveloped Buffy in a hug.  "Oh, Buffy, I was so worried."

Buffy hugged her mother back tightly.  "I'm fine, mom.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

Joyce gave one last squeeze and stepped away from her daughter.  "Honey, what's going on?  I asked Willow, but she told me to ask you."

Buffy scanned the little waiting room.  "Where is Willow?"

"She said to tell you that she was sorry for not waiting, but she had to leave for work," Joyce said.

Buffy felt a flash of panic shoot through her stomach.  "She left for work?"

Joyce nodded.  "Yeah, said that she couldn't afford to miss another day if she wanted to pay bills this month."

Buffy met Spike's eyes and he gave an almost imperceptible nod.  Joyce saw the communication between the two blonde's and pulled both of them to a stop.  "What is going on here?" she demanded

Buffy pulled her mother toward the door.  "Nothing, mom.  It's just, I don't think the club is all that safe, and I don't know if Willow should be working there right now, that's all."

"Why isn't the club safe?  What's happening?  Is there a gang war going on?" Joyce asked her daughter with a worried expression.  

Buffy rolled her eyes, where did her mom come up with this stuff?  "No, mom, not a gang war.  Don't worry about it, Spike and I are going to go get Willow.  We'll meet you at home, okay?"

Joyce nodded.  "Okay, but when you get home, we are having a major conversation about all this."

Joyce walked toward her car and Buffy and Spike walked toward his.  

"Your mom is taking all of this pretty well," Spike observed.

Buffy raised an eyebrow.  "Just wait until we get home."

They got in Spike's car and headed toward the Lounge.  When they arrived, police cars hampered their drive, and an ambulance was sitting in the parking lot.  Buffy looked at Spike and they both bailed from the car and ran to the club.  

Jake, the owner, was sitting on the front stoop smoking a cigarette.  His hands were shaking, and were coated with smears of dried blood.  

Buffy knelt down next to him.  "Jake," she said softly, "What happened here?"

Jake shook his head back and forth.  "Holy shit, Buffy, I don't know.  One minute, Willow's up onstage dancing, the next, someone starts shooting."

Buffy's blood turned to ice.  "What happened to Willow?  Who started shooting?"

Jake shrugged.  "I didn't see anyone, but Willow.  Holy Christ, Buffy, Willow was shot."  

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	23. Obstacles

A/N:  Thanks to Rose and everyone else who reviewed, I appreciate all the advice and encouragement. You guys are the best.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Obstacles

Buffy's vision wavered and little black dots floated in front of her face.  _Willow__?  Shot?  Oh God, Willow!  Her knees suddenly turned to rubber, and Buffy collapsed next to Jake.  _

Spike kneeled beside her.  "Buffy, luv, look at me."  She didn't respond, so Spike gently rubbed her face.  "Pet, you need to open your eyes and look at me."  

Buffy's eyes fluttered open and Spike smiled.  "There you are.  Come on, Buffy, we need to find out more about Willow."  He gently tugged her hand, but she gave no response.

_Willow_.  _Willow_'s gone…oh God, __Willow___.  I'm so sorry.  So incredibly sorry.  Buffy vaguely heard Spike talking, but she was too caught up in silent apologies to her best friend._

Spike looked at Buffy, eyes glazed and unfocused.  Nothing he did brought her out of her stupor, so finally he left her on the stoop.  Circling the parking lot, Spike looked around for someone who might have information about Willow.  His eyes lit on Detective 

McClain leaning against a car and smoking.  Spike slowly made his way to the detective's side.

"Got a fag I can borrow?" Spike asked, sidling next to the cop.  

The detective raised an eyebrow but obligingly offered Spike a cigarette.  Spike lit up and inhaled the nicotine into his system.  "You see what happened to the redheaded dancer?"

McClain jerked his shoulder toward the retreating ambulance.  "Took a bullet to the abdomen.  Last I heard, the EMT said she was looking good, whatever that means.  Being taken to Sacred Hearts Hospital."

Spike nodded his gratitude to the detective and started back toward Buffy.  "Tell your girlfriend that someone left a note in her locker," McClain called out.

Spike froze and turned to face the detective.  McClain met his eyes and acknowledged the question with a nod of his head.  "A rose too.  If you want, we can take it into evidence now; make sure she doesn't know that it even existed."

Spike was about to answer in the affirmative when Buffy's voice stopped him.  "I want to see it," she said quietly.  Her face was ashen, her eyes darkened to jade and stormed with anger, her hands were bunched into tight fists and her knuckles were white.  

She looked cruel and unmerciful, but also like a warrior angel, ready to battle for the innocent.  She headed for the club and Spike followed.

Buffy slowly walked to her locker.  Inside, like a snake waiting to strike, was another dark red rose, thorns removed, note lying under it.  Buffy immediately handed the rose to McClain.  She took a deep breath and Spike put a hand on hr shoulder.  She cast him a thankful look and opened the note. 

**OBSTACLES WILL BE REMOVED.**

**YOU ARE MINE.**

**FOREVER.******

An obstacle, Willow had been reduced to nothing more than a fucking obstacle.  Fury shot through her veins and Buffy felt herself perilously close to punching something.  Or someone.  

Thrusting the note to McClain, Buffy stalked outside.  Spike remained behind.  "Do you have any bleedin' clue about who is doing this?" he asked the detective.

McClain jerked a shoulder.  "We've been pursuing leads, people related to the club or who frequent it often.  It's a slow and tedious process, I'll give you that.  Honestly, I'm worried about Miss Summers.  She may need to be put in protective custody, her family too."

Spike shook his head.  "She won't go for it, already asked her about it.  Something's happened, though, something that might shed a little light on your investigation."  Spike quickly told McClain about Angel, Dru and everything that transpired at the law office.  

McClain's face never changed, but Spike saw his eyes sharpen and focus.  "Okay, thank you Mr. Giles.  I can assure you that we will look into this."  McClain shook Spike's hand and walked toward his car.  Spike watched him go, and then searched though the crowd for Buffy.  He spotted her on the stoop again, comforting Jake.  Spike was walking toward her when Riley stepped out onto the stoop.

"Riley, where the hell have you been?" Jake demanded from his position on the stoop.  

Riley assessed Jake with cold eyes.  "Talking to the cops about what I saw, actually, what I didn't see."

Spike didn't know why, but Riley made the fine hairs on his neck raise.  The look in his eyes right now was nothing short of frigid, but when his gaze drifted toward Buffy, it became heated and lustful.  _Oh no, Mr. Superhero, you will keep your paws to yourself.  Spike quickly made his way to Buffy.  Lifting her to her feet, he brushed a kiss across her cheek and whispered in her ear.  Buffy nodded and the blond twosome walked back toward Spike's car in the parking lot.  When Spike looked back, he saw Riley staring at him.  Pure, unadulterated hatred burned in his eyes.  Spike smirked and raised his hand in mock salute.  Riley's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He took a step forward, but Spike just laughed and led Buffy to his car.  When he got in, Spike checked his rear-view mirror, but Riley was no where to be seen.  Like smoke in the wind, Riley had vanished.  _

_Interesting,_ Spike thought.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Oz paced the hospital corridor restlessly.  The doctors had yet to come and announce Willow's condition, and the wait was driving him nuts.  Every so often a nurse would try and soothe him, but to no avail.  Oz would not be placated with food or coffee or anything they had to offer.  Not until he held Willow in his arms again would the raging beast inside him calm.  

It was amazing how much she had come to mean to him in a few short weeks.  The attraction had always been there, but something deeper as well.  A mutual understand that they were basically complete opposites, but also surprisingly perfect for one another.  She talked, he didn't.  She was frank and open and he was the man of mystery.  She babbled and he soothed.  Willow was his sun, his earth and his moon, and now she was fighting for her life.  _It's not fair, Oz thought.  He finally found the bright light that he searched for, and now she could be taken away from him.  Oz felt anger, liquid hot and bubbling, surge through his blood at whoever committed this atrocity.  He clutched his fists at his sides and envisioned a thousand different tortures for the man responsible.  Slow and long and deliciously painful, they helped take the edge off of his impotent rage.  For the moment, anyway.  _

Spike and Buffy raced through the hospital until they came to the small waiting room.  As Buffy approached the receptionist, Oz greeted Spike with a slight eyebrow raise.  Spike nodded and both men sat on the hard plastic chairs.  It wasn't long before Buffy joined them, and together the three of them waited.  Soon, Oz and Spike were pacing, the pent-up energy coursing through their bodies too much to handle sitting down.  Oz had taken to mumbling words under his breath and every so often Spike could catch a phrase or two.  Most of them involved some sort of painful body mutilation.  Spike raised an eyebrow at his usually stoic friend, but Oz just shrugged.  They continued to pace.  Buffy left for a moment and called her mother.  She was going to call Willow's parents as well, but Oz informed her that he had already tried, they were currently out of the country.  Again.  Buffy rolled her eyes but said nothing.  

The minutes turned into hours and the three friends began to intermittently doze.  Finally, at around three in the morning, a weary doctor staggered into the waiting room.  Instantly, all three were on their feet waiting for his words.  He rubbed his hands on his blood-spattered scrubs and then gave them a small smile.  Spike let out a whoop and grabbed Buffy into a tight hug.  Oz felt the burning pressure lift from his chest and he smiled a large smile, for him anyway.

"Your friend is one exceedingly lucky girl.  She is also stubborn and tough to boot.  She lost a great amount of blood and suffered from extreme tissue damage.  It was touch and go, but she pulled through beautifully.  She's unconscious right now, but we can let the family slip back for just a minute."  The doctor looked past the three friends and frowned when he saw no one else.  His gaze traveled back to the rumpled trio, and Spike stepped forward.  

"Doctor, Jennings, is it?"  Spike asked.  Jennings nodded and Spike continued.  "Surely you can let Oz back to see her; he's closer to her than her own family is."

Jennings frowned again.  He glanced at the receptionist, but she was engrossed in paperwork.  Mouthing for them to be silent, Jennings led them back to Willow's room.  They stepped inside and Jennings cautioned them to be quick.  

Oz stumbled forward and threw himself next to Willow's bed.  Avoiding the many tubes and wires, Oz stroked Willow's cheek and ran his hands through her hair.  He whispered to her for several minutes, then kissed her and stepped back to let Buffy and Spike through.  Buffy carefully brushed a kiss onto Willow's cheek and whispered apologies to her unconscious friend.  When Buffy was done, Spike drew her into his arms and softly kissed her forehead. 

 He stepped forward and brushed Willow's flaming hair from her face.  "Hurry up and get better Red, we all miss you," he whispered gruffly.  

Jennings motioned for them to leave, but Oz shook his head. No argument could convince him to leave Willow's side, so Jennings finally surrendered.  Oz pulled a chair next to Willow's bed and sat in it, resting his head next to Willow's hand.  Buffy and Spike whispered their goodbyes and left.

Once outside, Buffy surrendered to the tears that had threatened since Jennings appeared.  Spike simply pulled her to his side and rubbed her back while she cried.  All of her guilt and anguish over Willow poured out, soaking Spike's shirt.  Spike continued to hold her until she cried herself out.  When she was done, Spike hoisted her into his car and drove to his house.  

When he pulled into the driveway, Buffy raised her eyebrows at him.  Spike just shrugged.  "Didn't really want to stay by myself tonight."

Buffy nodded, neither did she.  They walked into the house, and Buffy called her mom to report on Willow's condition and the fact that she was with Spike.  Her mother let out a soft sigh when Buffy told her about Willow, and then a chuckle at her current whereabouts.  

"Call me before you come home tomorrow," her mom instructed.  Buffy agreed and they hung up.  Turning, Buffy saw Spike standing in his living room.  His eyes were following her every movement and she unconsciously swallowed in anticipation at the message his body was conveying.  Slowly, Buffy crossed the expanse of the kitchen, rolling her hips and looking directly at Spike.  She stepped into the living room, her eyes riveted on Spike.  Moonlight glinted off his hair and darkened his eyes from sky blue to cobalt.  He was beautiful, with a hint of danger rippling through his lithe body.  Clothed in a rumpled white dress shirt and black slacks, he made Buffy's mouth water.  

Still naïve to many of the carnal gratifications of man, Buffy was unaware of the effect her slow, predatory walk was having on Spike's libido.  It was all he could do to stop himself from throwing her against a wall and sending them both screaming into mindless ecstasy.  Afraid of his own body's reaction to her, Spike closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. 

 Buffy was dropping her last article of clothing.  Nude, she stood before Spike, chin thrust up, eyes dark and hot.  Her gold skin gleamed in the pale light and Spike was reminded of a proud Amazon warrior.  No pushover, was this girl, she was a strong woman, one who handled the horrors that entered her life with ferocity, determination and an iron will that few could match.  A goddess conjured up images of too-perfect deities, bored and beautiful.  An Amazon, however, made Spike think of earthy elements; soil and musk and sex on the forest floor.   

His control dangling on the precipice, Spike forced himself to take even breaths.  _In, out, in, out, in out…come on you git, you snap and you'll scar her for life.  Buffy touched his face and his eyes flew open.  Cobalt blue clashed with emerald green as Buffy slowly stroked his cheek, his neck and finally down to his chest.  She tugged at his shirt and made a delighted sound when he allowed her to slip it off over his head.  Her hands roamed over his chiseled torso, reacquainting themselves with the hard planes and unyielding muscles of his body.  Still tracing her fingers up and down his chest, Buffy undid Spike's belt and fly, dragging his slacks down and away from him.  Now, Spike was down to nothing.  Buffy was shivering in anticipation._

Spike was shivering as well, but for another reason altogether.  His control was snapping quickly, his inner demon was roaring toward the surface.  Any minute he was liable to snap and damn the repercussions.  That minute occurred when Buffy dropped to her knees before him and engulfed him in her mouth.  _Cor, how in the hell does she know how to do that?  _It was his last coherent thought.  

Letting out something akin to an animal growl, Spike hauled Buffy to her feet and ravaged her.  Kissing her fiercely, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, forcing her tongue into battle.  His hands streaked over her body and then claimed her breasts.  He roughly kneaded them, tweaking her nipples until they hardened and then tugging on them.  Buffy let out a whimper and responded by reaching down and stroking Spike with her hand.  Spike just about howled and suddenly Buffy found herself on the ground with Spike laying claim to her body.  His mouth was everywhere, nipping, licking and sucking.  As he worked his way down her body, Buffy moaned and thrashed her head from side to side.  At the first touch of his tongue, Buffy went into orbit, screaming his name.  The sound of her keening wails spurned Spike on.  He positioned himself and entered her in one smooth thrust.  Buffy moaned in pleasure and Spike set a brutal pace.  In no time, Buffy wailing again and Spike quickly followed her.  His orgasm slammed him so hard that his body convulsed and tears sprung into his eyes.  

After several shaky breaths, Spike was able to move off of Buffy.  _Good God in Heaven, what just happened?  Spike looked over and winced at the sight.  Buffy was covered with bite marks, scratches and hickeys.  Bruises were forming on her breasts and hips.  Shame washed though him. _Bleedin' idiot, just look at her.  Not an ounce of control or finesse, just a brutal wham-bam.  If she knows what's good for her she get up and kick your arse until you match her.  You soddin' git.  __

While Spike berated himself, Buffy lay in shock.  She never expected this outcome when she started the game.  Not that she was complaining, by any means.  It had been hot, wild and almost brutal, and it helped to expunge some of the horrors of the past few days from her mind.  Plus, seeing Spike loose control like that had done wonders for her ego.  _Not that I should be thinking about my ego right now, she chided herself.   But after seeing Willow lying on the hospital bed, Buffy needed to reaffirm her life and erase the night from her mind, if only for a few moments.  _

Groaning slightly, Buffy raised her head and assessed her body.  She looked like a war survivor, but for some reason the marks pleased her.  She'd made the usually calm and composed Spike lose control.  With that thought in her mind, Buffy rolled to Spike's side.  She traced her hand down his back, but Spike rolled away from her.  Frowning, Buffy moved toward him again, but he jumped up and stalked out of the room.  Irritation flashed though Buffy, followed closely by hurt.  _What's wrong with him?_

Buffy stood and walked to Spike's room.  Naked, she stepped inside and surveyed the room for any sign of Spike.  She saw nothing, but heard the shower going.  Buffy walked to the bathroom and watched Spike step into the shower.  Still slightly hurt by his behavior earlier, Buffy stepped in behind him.  She touched his shoulder and felt his muscles tense under her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice still hoarse from screaming.

Spike shrugged a shoulder.  "Nothing, luv, what makes you say that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Umm, maybe because you just left me without saying a word.  What's up, William?"

Spike whirled around quickly, his eyes blazing blue flames.  "Don't call me that.  Ever.  Maybe I just felt like taking a shower, by myself, I might add."  He turned back around and grabbed the shampoo.  

Quick as lightening, Buffy snatched his shampoo and threw it over the side.  Spike's eyes flashed in anger.  "Bloody hell, woman, back off."  He grabbed the soap and twirled it in his hand.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, and then grabbed the soap and it went over the side as well.  Spike clenched his jaw and shut his eyes.  When he opened them again, Buffy was still in the shower, giving him a shockingly similar version of his own smirk.  

Spike was not amused.  He shut the shower off and reached for his towel, which suddenly was not where he left it.  Buffy remained in the same spot, still smirking.  Anger building, Spike slid the shower door open.  He immediately jumped back when Buffy slammed it shut.

"Bloody hell, pet, what the fuck are you doing?" he shouted.  Buffy smiled.  Spike's anger flared and caught.  He shot his hand out and grabbed her by the neck.  Pulling Buffy closer, Spike growled his question again.  

Buffy negligently shrugged her shoulder.  Reaching around, she turned the shower on and a blast of cold water stuck Spike's back.  He howled and jumped out of the way.  Buffy slid past him, turning the water to warm again.  She let the warm water cascade down her back, washing away the scent and sweat of sex.  

By now, Spike was absolutely livid.  _Stupid bleedin' woman, just what in the hell is she doing.  Doesn't she know that she should be repulsed by me?  Why won't she just leave me alone?  _

He jumped when he felt Buffy lay a hand on his back.  Spinning around to meet her eyes, Spike let loose.  "Jesus Christ, woman, can't you leave me alone for one bloody minute?  Just because I fucked you doesn't mean you get to do whatever the hell you want.  Now, leave me the hell alone, please?"

Pain lanced though Spike when Buffy slapped him.  He felt a small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.  He looked at her in amazement.  Buffy's ire matched his.  "What's the matter, Spike, can't handle what you dish out?  You hurt me; I hurt you, isn't that the way it works?  I don't know what bug bit your ass, but screaming at me and trying to make me feel bad will result in nothing but anger every time.  So either you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, or I swear to God, I will kick your ass."  

Spike's temper shot up.  It burned out when he looked at Buffy's eyes, clouded with pain and tears.  "I'm sorry, luv.  I just wanted time to think, time to let you leave if you wanted to."

"Why would I leave?" Buffy asked softly.

Spike looked her up and down, and Buffy realized the true reason behind his anger.  "Spike, I'm not made of glass, I won't break just because it got a little rough."  

Spike let out a short laugh.  "A little rough? Kinda an understatement, don't you think, luv?  I nearly mauled you to death."

Buffy laughed.  "Spike, relax.  I liked it.  It was exciting, and different.  I'm not so dumb that I don't realize sex isn't whispered words and candles every time."

Spike's eyebrow drew together and he looked at her pensively.  "Luv, just look at yourself, you look like an accident victim."

Buffy smiled.  "Seen a mirror lately, Spike?  You look pretty beat up yourself."  

Spike looked at his body.  He was covered with nail tracks and small bite marks.  A few small hickeys decorated his stomach, and when water hit his back Spike felt the scratch marks Buffy left behind.  He grinned.  "Guess we're just a couple of animals, aren't we, pet?"

Buffy nodded.  "Guess so.  Of course, you realize that my mother might not like that explanation so much."

Spike smiled.  "Probably not, but then again, you can tell her that you got into a bar fight."

Buffy laughed and splashed him with water.  They played in the shower until the water ran cold.  After they dressed, Spike pulled Buffy downstairs to watch another movie.  They fell asleep on Spike's couch, Buffy cradled against Spike's chest and Spike against the arm.  Both wore smiles. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: See, I can do nice and sweet.  Kinda.  Anyway, stay tuned to find out who the mystery stalker is, and what happens when Buffy discovers Spike's connection to her mother's job.  Oh fun!  Until next time, my pretties.  


	24. His Angel

A/N: So, here is a big part of the story, hopefully it isn't too confusing.  Or too unrealistic.  What am I saying?  I turned Buffy into a stripper and I'm worried about my story being unrealistic?  Yeesh. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 25: His Angel

Willow awoke slowly, in deference to the tap dancing women wearing spiked heels in her brain.  Her mouth felt like she swallowed a sponge wrapped in sandpaper.  She swallowed a few times.  No help.  Cautiously opening her eyes, Willow assessed her situation.  She appeared to be in a hospital room.  Looking down, Willow saw that she wore a hospital gown.  _Interesting, how did I end up here?  _Oz's bright blue hair caught her attention.  She smiled at him, asleep and holding her hand.

_What the hell happened to me?  _Willow wondered.  The memories of the night before began to rise to the surface, slow at first then quicker and quicker.  Willow remembered being up onstage, dancing.  She was on her last set, excited to be done because she was meeting Oz after work.  Then, screams. Willow vaguely remembered people screaming.  And fire. Willow remembered feeling like she was on fire.  She sat up to inspect her body for burn marks.  

The contraction of her muscles rekindled the searing pain in her stomach.  Willow moaned loudly and fell back to the bed.  Oz awoke at the sound of her moan.  He yawned and looked up.  Willow's tight, smiling face stared back at him.

"Willow?" he asked in wonder.  Standing up, Oz stretched as he looked her up and down. Seeing nothing wrong, he bent down and kissed her.  "How do you feel, baby?"

"Like an elephant just stepped on me," she replied dryly.  "How did I end up in a hospital?"

Oz took a deep breath.  "Sweetie, you were shot last night."

Willow's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.  "Shot?  As in a gun and bullets and ow, ow, my spleen, shot?" 

Oz nodded his head.  "You were up onstage when someone started shooting.  You got hit in the stomach…"

Oz's voice cracked and his usually calm behavior broke.  Tears sprung to his eyes as he recounted the rest of the story ending with her surgery and prognosis.  When he finished, Oz had regained some control, but emotions continued to sweep through him when he thought about how close he had come to losing her.   

Willow's eyes were as big as saucers.  When Oz finally finished, Willow tried to wrap her brain around his explanation.  Someone had shot her!  Why would someone shoot her?  It didn't make any sense.  Unless…maybe it had something to do with Buffy.  Pondering this, Willow felt something in her mind stirring, but she couldn't quite grasp it.  No matter how hard she tried, the memory remained just on the periphery of her consciousness.  She shook it off; it would come to her eventually.  Right now, all she wanted to do was lay in bed with Oz.  Even if that bed happened to be a hospital bed.  

Willow pulled back her covers and scooted over.  "Wanna jump in?" she asked with a grin.

Oz smiled back.  He shucked his shoes and bailed in next to her on the small bed.  Being careful not to jar any wires, Oz pulled Willow to his side and wrapped his arms around her.  Spooning, they slept.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Buffy frowned.  Her pillow kept moving beneath her.  Sighing, she shifted her body.  _Hmm, something funny here, why is my pillow hard and kinda lumpy?  _Yawning, Buffy opened her eyes to investigate the matter.

Spike's baby blues were the first thing that Buffy saw.  "Wow, I could get used to this," Buffy said with a smile.  She yawned and stretched, reminding Spike of a happy and conceited cat.  

Spike smiled back at her.  He had been awake for a little while, watching her sleep.  His angel.  Flights of fancy and half finished phrases extolling her beauty flew through his mind, begging to be transformed into verse.  Spike ignored them as he had done for most of his life.  His father caught him writing once, that was all it took.  The pain and embarrassment that he suffered was indelibly etched in his mind.  Xander was the only person who encouraged him to write.  _Now that I think of it, where the hell has Xander been lately?_

So lost was Spike in contemplating the whereabouts of his friend, he didn't hear his front door open and shut.  "Well, isn't this nice and cozy," a voice boomed from behind the couple.  

Spike cringed.  He knew the owner of the voice, and his instincts told him that one hell of a fight was the order of the day.  Spike gently lifted Buffy off of him and turned around.  "Good morning, father.  Thing's going well, I hope."

Buffy turned to ice.  _That's Spike's father?  This is so not of the good.  _"Good morning, Mr. Giles," she said meekly.

Edward didn't even spare Buffy a glance.  "So, I see the rumors are true.  Cavorting around with a stripper and I have to hear about it from a client.  Who was pretty damn smug about it, too.  William, you're not giving me much of a choice here, I warned you what would happen if you continued this common behavior.  Now, not only are you an embarrassment to the family, but your latest harlot has embroiled herself in some sort of sex scandal.  This does not reflect well for our family."  Edward shook his head.  "All of this has stressed Drusilla so much that she miscarried, did you know that?  You made your fiancée lose her child.  How does it feel, knowing that?"

Buffy shrank back against the couch.  Spike glanced at her and saw the tears swimming in her eyes.  Lifting her hand, Spike kissed her knuckles.  "Luv, why don't you go take a shower?  I'll be up in just a minute, okay?"  

Buffy nodded and silently padded out of the room.  When she was out of earshot, Spike prepared to face off against his father.  "Just what the hell are you doing here?  You are neither invited nor welcome in my home, ever again.  You stand there and fling around accusations and insults like you're a bleedin' saint.  Let me clue you in on something, Edward, Drusilla's child was not mine.  I've got the test to prove it.  Oh, and another thing, she came by the office yesterday and enlightened me on a few items that might interest you.  Ethan Rayne is responsible for this scandal you accused Buffy of starting."  Edward shook his head, as if to deny the words his son spoke, but Spike was on a roll and not about to be thwarted.  "Oh, yes he is.  Your golfing buddy and best friend instigated this whole fucking mess, along with the DeLucas."  

A light went on in Spike's head.  He gave himself a mental head slap.  _How could I have been so blind?  "But then, you already knew that, didn't you?  Ethan Rayne doesn't even associate with DeLuca, but you do.  You put him up to this, didn't you?  You're the one who assigned me Parker's case in the first place.  No way of winning and now big man DeLuca is pissed.  He comes to you, man to man, father to father.  What can he do?  What do you know, you've got a plan, one that is slightly illegal, vastly immoral, but will produce results.  Bring your wayward son back under control, save face for his son, and scare away the girl, no permanent damage done.  Even better, you go through Rayne, Drusilla and Liam, no way of tracing it back to you.  Right?"  _

Edward shook his head forcefully.  "No, no, no, that's not true.  I would never..."  

Spike cut him off.  "Save it, Edward.  I know you did, it just fits.  I couldn't figure out why Rayne cared what I did with Buffy.  He didn't, but as a favor to his friend, he agreed.  Right?"  Still more denial from Edward.  Spike continued on heedless of his father.  "Rayne's got his stepdaughter, who I supposedly knocked up, and the man who actually did knock her up, the very same man who absolutely hates me.  And, best of all, he dated Buffy.  That's how they got the information on Buffy.  You gave them the info on me and voila, perfect scheme to right the wrongs.  But, things didn't go so well.  The hit man is out of control, so Drusilla and Liam try and divert my attention and get Buffy out of the picture.  Break us up, then perhaps things will go back to normal on their own, Dru and I continue on and Liam gets a nice big bonus and his choice of cases.  Call in the police and give up the hit man, because after all, no one supposed to get hurt, physically.  But, even if she does, no skin off your ass, right?"  

Spike couldn't contain his disgust.  _All of this because of a lost case and a broken relationship?No, that didn't make sense.  "Why, Edward, why did you do it?  Is it that big a deal 'bout Dru and I breaking up?"_

Edward gave a cold harsh laugh.  "You think you're so fucking smart, don't you boy?  No one gives a flying fuck about you and Drusilla being happy or in love.  Shit, she screwed around on you so much I began to think that it was a turn-on for you.  No, the big deal is the power.  The power these two firms could have if merged.  Legally, we can't but if a marriage should occur…then it would be within legal boundaries.  We would run the city.  Mayor, police chief, anybody we wanted to name to those positions.  And once you own the police, you own the city.  From the city to state..."

Again, Spike cut his father off.  "And from state to federal influence.  Jesus Christ, did you actually think that would work?" he asked in amazement.  

Edward's smile was smug.  "Already did.  All we needed was the merger and everything would have been fine.  But nooo, you had to finally open you pathetic little eyes.  So Dru cheated on you!  Big fucking deal!  You get over it and you continue on.  We thought the pregnancy would tie you down, keep you connected to Drusilla.  But, oh no, had to have a paternity test, didn't we?  Had to throw a hissy fit and then hook up with a damn stripper.  Blow our plans to hell.  You arrogant little prick."

Spike looked at his father with loathing.  "Get out.  Now.  I never want to see or hear from you again.  Oh, and I quit."  

He turned to walk up the stairs.  Edward cursed and then left, slamming the door behind him.  The window's rattled with the impact.  Spike sat on the first stair and stated at the floor.  It was all too unreal.  His own father triggering this whole entire mess because of the power and the merger.  _Just bloody amazing.__  My own fucking father.  The pain was there, but it was dull and throbbing.  His father was never really much of a father at all, why should he consider his own son anything more than an investment?  Still, it hurt to know that he was the reason Buffy was a target, he was the reason Willow was shot and he was the reason a psychopath was on the loose.  _

Hot tears burned Spike's throat and threatened to spill.  A noise caught his attention.  Buffy stood a few stairs up from him, her eyes bloodshot from crying.  "I guess you heard it all, didn't you, pet?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy nodded.  She move down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.  "Oh, Spike I am so sorry," she said quietly.  Gently, she rocked him, unconsciously lulling and soothing his pain and fears.  

The tears spilled down his cheeks.  "Luv, how can you even stand to look at me?  Knowing what my father did, the consequences of it, everything that's happened?  Why aren't you running in fear?"

He spoke the words, yet clung to her like she was his lifeline.  Which she was, actually.  "Hush Spike, you know the answer to that.  How could I leave you?  This strong man who showed me a whole new side to life?  You brought me in and you bet your ass you're gonna bring me out.  Together.  I thought I made it clear to you.  No way in hell you're gonna shake me that easily."  

Spike smiled in relief and held her.  She soothed away his tension, his fears and his doubts.  His angel.  

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, what do you think?  Too unbelievable?  Don't you just want to kick Edward's ass?  I know I do.  Anyway, be sure to drop a note and tell me what you think.  Until next time, my pretties.  


	25. Friends and Lovers

A/N:  I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter.  School is a bitch, and I'm in the middle of finals.  After hell week is over, more frequent chappies, I promise!

­­______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 26:  Friends and Lovers

Buffy was extremely worried.  Spike was hurting and she didn't know how to help him.  It had been a week since the awful confrontation with Edward, and Spike had yet to snap out of his stupor.  Every day was the same; Buffy went to work, and then she went directly to Spike's house.  Spike would either be watching television or lying in bed.  He hadn't shaved in days, and showered only when Buffy was there with him.  Nothing Buffy said or did could bring him out of his depressing mood, and she was reaching the end of her rope.

"Hi, Spike, how are you today?" she cheerfully asked as she walked through the door.

Spike was sitting at his kitchen table.  Spread over the table was dozens of file boxes.  He stared at them blindly.  "My stuff.  All my offices files, my cases, my motions, everything.  I'm not a lawyer anymore.  What will I do now?"  His handsome features twisted in confusion and tears swam through his navy eyes.  

Buffy's heart staggered at his words.  _Damn you to hell and back, Edward Giles.  _She walked to the table and sat next to Spike.  Taking his hands in hers, Buffy leaned toward him and looked directly into his eyes.  "Spike, sweetie, you can still be a lawyer.  Just because you don't work for your bloody father anymore doesn't mean that you can't practice at all.  You could start your own if you wanted to.  Or even try something completely different.  Haven't you ever thought about doing something else besides law?"  

Spike looked blankly at Buffy.  Her words slowly penetrated his muddled brain.  Free, he was free from his father.  Free of the ridicule, the expectations and the obligations that the elder Giles always imposed.  Free to…write?  Could he possible dare to hope?  As he turned Buffy's words over in his mind, he chuckled for the first time all week.  "Luv, do you realize that you just used 'bloody' in a sentence?  Think that I may be corrupting you."

Buffy smiled.  "I don't mind.  Corrupt away," she said and crawled into his lap.  

Cupping his face with her hands, Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike deeply.  She ran her hands through his platinum locks and tugged on the curls at the nape of his neck.  Spike responded by banding his arms around her waist.  He tugged her close until he could feel her heat burning him though their combined layer of jean.  The kiss broke and Spike nipped at her neck, trailing kisses down her throat and to her collarbone.  Buffy arched her back and bared her neck to his erotic assault.  His tongue swept across her carotid pulse point, and then he suckled it gently.  Buffy hissed and unconsciously ground her hips down against Spike.  Spike moaned at the contact against his throbbing erection.  He dragged her down for another searing kiss.  

The blood rushed though Buffy's body and roared in her ears.  It was as loud as pounding surf and just as consuming.  She felt herself being pulled into the undertow of the passion.  Buffy experienced a brief moment of anxiety until the kiss broke and she looked into Spike's eyes.  His azure gaze was ablaze with emotions; lust, desire, and something else.  Something profound and more resolute.  Something Buffy understood, but slightly feared.  Love.  Strong and deep, the kind of love she had once felt for another, only to have it thrown back and dismissed.  Dare she chance it again?  Could she even love anyone that completely again, ever?  It was a hard question, and no answers seemed forthcoming.  Buffy shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on Spike.  He picked her up and set her on the table.  Her legs wrapped around him and clothing was quickly lost as the lovers struggled to feel skin against skin.  

Throaty moans and whispered sighs, tantalizing caresses and featherlike touches, a breath, a murmur, a prayer, a supplication.  Two bodies entwined into one, intimate and private, moving in the rhythm of the ages.  Her hands glided over his pale flesh, urging him closer.  Deeper.  She needed him deeper inside her; she needed to feel him touch every inch, to feel him pulse inside her.  His sharp release of breath against her neck shivered down her spine, his hands gripped her waist.  Up and down, in and out, the erotic ballet continued.  Her slick channel and velvet walls tightened, gripping Spike in a silken vise.  The cadence changed, becoming erratic instead of controlled, primal instead of sensual.  

Buffy's head was thrown back, her back arched and hips gyrating wildly to match the intensity of Spike's thrusts.  So powerful were his movements that the entire table shook and wobbled with every movement.  And when the final moment arrived, when the pleasure became overwhelming, both Buffy and Spike cried out one another's name in mindless ecstasy.  Spike's eyes watered, so strong was the force of his orgasm.  Buffy closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath.  

They collapsed onto the floor in a heap of tangled arms and legs.  Gulps of air were consumed, and it was several minutes before the spent lovers could perform the simple function of speaking.  Then, they heard the front door open and slam shut.  

"Hey, Spike.  Where are you, man?" Xander called out.  

Buffy froze.  The only thing separating them from Xander was the kitchen island, and he was quickly approaching them.  "Shit, Spike, do something," Buffy whispered.

Spiked rolled his eyes.  "What would you like me to do, pet?"

The footsteps got closer.  Buffy's widened to comic proportions and she rolled closer to the island.  Spike grinned at her antics, and then stood up.  A very surprised Xander yelped and threw a hand over his eyes.  "My eyes!  My eyes!  I'm blinded by the extreme whiteness of your chest."  He paused for a minute.  "Which brings me to my next question; what the hell are you doing in the kitchen with no clothes on?"

Spike smirked.  Xander cleared his throat and smiled.  "Anyway, Anya and I were wondering if you had snapped out of your stupor enough to have dinner with us tonight."  Another pause.  "You too, Buffy," Xander added.  

Buffy raised up enough to poke her blushing face above the island.  "Hey, boss."

Xander's smile grew.  "Hey, how's my favorite bookkeeper?  Doing fun things, I hope."

Buffy blushed even deeper and the men laughed.  "We'll be there.  The restaurant at nine?" Spike asked.

Xander nodded.  "Hey, Buff, anytime you want to walk around my kitchen nude, feel free."  

Buffy laughed and Spike socked Xander in the shoulder lightly.  "For shame, mate.  What would Anya say?"

"She'd appreciate my unique taste for the beauty in life," Xander quipped.  He headed for the door.  "A word of advice, there is a lovely Summers woman heading directly for the door.  Clothing would probably be a plus."

With that, he strolled out the door.  Buffy and Spike shared a look of horror.  Joyce was about to catch them bare-assed on the kitchen floor.  They dove for their clothing, pulling underwear, shirts and pants on with alarming alacrity.  

A knock sounded seconds before Joyce threw the door open.  "Spike, honey, its Joyce," she called out.   

Buffy and Spike popped up from behind the island and Joyce jumped.  "Oh!  What are you kids doing?" 

Buffy and Spike looked at each other, then at Joyce, then back at one another.  "I lost a contact," Spike said.

Joyce raised an eyebrow.  "Since when do you wear contacts?" 

Spike raised a shoulder.  "Few days now.  Just getting used to the little buggers.  Irritate the hell outta me, that's for sure."

Joyce nodded her head.  "I see."    She paused for a minute.  "Buffy, is there a reason that your shirt is inside out and backwards?"

Buffy looked down, then back up at her mom.  Her mouth flopped open and close, but no words came out.  

Joyce laughed.  "Well, with that deep and profound question, I think I'll get out of here and let you two clean up."  

She gathered Spike into a hug.  "I'm glad you're doing better," she said.

Spike smiled and hugged her back.  "Not to fear, mum, I always bounce back."

While Buffy rolled her eyes, Joyce laughed and gave Spike one last squeeze.  "Come by for dinner tomorrow, A.J wants to finish the Kings v. Lakers debate," she said.

Spike nodded.  Joyce brushed a kiss over Buffy's forehead and then left.  

The lovers stood together for a brief moment.  Spike took a deep breath of Buffy's signature scent; vanilla, citrus and the underlying smell of her floral perfume.  "Wanna go take a shower, luv?" 

Buffy nodded, and the lovers adjoined to the upstairs bedroom.  

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	26. Dancing Fool

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm done with finals now!!  *grins and sticks tongue out at CeredwenFlame*  

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27: Dancing Fool

"Xander had to run to the kitchen and make sure that the pasta had absolutely no garlic in it, because the food critic showed up and he was allergic to it.  So, he's bugging all the cooks, making sure that all the pasta sauce has no garlic in it, and he completely forgets about the bread!  The entire time he's in the back bothering the chefs, there's garlic bread sitting on the damn table.  And every time the critic tried to get rid of it, a waitress brought him some more!" Anya said gleefully.

Buffy laughed and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.  Leave it to Xander to completely forget something like that.  

Xander blushed.  "Yeah, yeah, everybody make fun of the guy who pays you.  Very funny.  Help me out here, Spike."

Spike chuckled.  "Sorry, mate, you're on your own."

Xander did an exaggerated eye roll.  "Fine.  I'm going to go get some more wine, anyone else want?"

Spike held up his glass, as did Anya.  Buffy declined with a shake of her head.  "Nothing more for me, Xan."

Xander nodded and left.  Buffy pushed herself back from the table and sighed.  She was absolutely stuffed.  Dinner had been wonderful, and the company even better.  It was exactly what she and Spike needed, time spent in the company of good friends.  No worries about jobs, about the roses or anything else.  Good conversation with some good friends did wonders for Buffy's spirit.  That and the fact that Willow was due to be released from the hospital in a day or two.  

Xander returned with the wine.  A waitress appeared and cleared the table.  Conversation resumed, this time about Willow and Oz.  They had become almost inseparable.  Every single visit made to the hospital to see Willow was also one to see Oz, who rarely left her side.  Spike bragged about being the one who set them up, until Xander butted in and revealed the true reason Oz had gone on the date.  This led Buffy to tease Spike and Anya to compliment Xander on his "wise and pro-orgasm" decision.   

While Xander blushed at Anya's comments, Spike saw Buffy yawning.  Gathering her up, he announced their departure, and thanked Xander for dinner.  It was decided that when Willow finally got out of the hospital, they would meet at Spike's house for another dinner party.  This time, Spike announced, he and Buffy would cook.  Buffy inwardly cringed at the thought, but smiled and agreed.  Hugs and good-hearted quips were exchanged, and Spike and Buffy left the restaurant.  

The summer air was sultry and warm when Buffy and Spike walked outside.  A slight breeze blew through, just enough to cool the skin for a brief moment.  "Whatcha want to do now, luv?" Spike asked quietly.

Buffy reached out and twined her fingers with his as they walked to his car.  "Hmmm, I don't know.  Anything in particular you want to do?"

Spike smirked and raked his eyes up and down her body.  "Could think of one or two things that would be fun," he practically purred.  

Buffy laughed.  "Besides that.  Man, is sex all you think about?"

Spike pretended to think.  "Umm, yeah.  'M a guy, what more do you want?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Riiight.  Anyway, let's go to my place.  A.J has been dying to show you his new video game."

Spike grinned.  "Nothing better than playing video games.  Well, almost nothing better."  He waggled his eyebrows at Buffy and unlocked his car.

Buffy shook her head.  "Get in the car, Casanova." 

Spike gave Buffy a mock salute.  "Yes, ma'am."

Another eye roll.  "Let's go, Spike."

Spike was tempted to give Buffy another salute, but thought better of it.  He pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the Summers' apartment.  "How're Uncle Rupert and the shop?"

Buffy shrugged.  "Good, I think.  Mom thinks they need to buy up more space and expand.  Giles, he wants to stay put.  They've been butting heads about it for a couple of weeks now."

Spike nodded.  "They still planning on going on a buying trip to Chicago?"

Another shrug.  "I think so, but I'm not too sure."

Spike raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot.   They got out of the car and walked to the apartment.  From the hallway, Buffy heard loud music pouring out of her apartment.  She turned to Spike, eyebrow raised.  "What's going on?"

Spike shrugged.  "Got me, luv.  Let's go find out."  

It was absolute bedlam in the Summers' apartment.  The small living room had been completely divested of furniture, and now lay bare.  A small stereo was blasting out swing music.  And, in the middle of the chaos was Joyce, dancing with Rupert Giles.  A.J was standing to the side, holding his sides and laughing.    

"What is going on here?" Buffy asked in a bewildered voice.  

"We're teaching A.J to dance," Joyce called out, not breaking a beat.  

Buffy and Spike looked at each other, then at the turmoil of the living room and back at each other.  Spike raised his eyebrow, and Buffy shrugged.  They walked in and stood next to A.J on the edge of the small living room.  The swing song stopped and Joyce and Giles walked over, both sporting goofy grins.  A slow song came over the stereo, "Iris", by the Goo Goo Dolls.  Spike stood and, to the surprise of everyone, offered his arm to Joyce.  She flushed but accepted the dance.  Spike led her to the makeshift d dance floor.  He twirled her, and then began to lead her in a slow waltz around the room.  The lyrics of the song overwhelmed Buffy as she watched her boyfriend dance with her mother.  Joyce smiled like a young girl as they swept across the floor.  It didn't matter that they were in a cramped apartment, that the floor was barely wide enough to circle, Spike treated it like it was the most magnificent ballroom there was. He led Joyce through the dance and gallantly bowed at the end, before he escorted her back to the others at the edge.  They clapped and Joyce hugged Spike.  He hugged her back, and then relinquished her to dance with A.J when another fast song came on.  Giles and Joyce danced, patiently teaching A.J the steps as he cautiously led him mother around the living room.   

"Wow," Buffy murmured as she wrapped her arms around Spike.  "I didn't see that coming."

Spike smiled rakishly.  "My nanny, she insisted that I learn.  Taught me herself.  Said that all young men should know how to woo a lady through dance."  

He moved Buffy so that his back was against the wall and she was snug against his chest, his arms firmly at her waist.  "Your mum, she a pretty good dancer."

"She used to dance when she was younger.  Not professionally, but she could have, my grandma said," Buffy said.  "My mom, she always said that she liked to dance, but she loved art more.  Told me that dancing was a pastime, arts and antiques were her passion.  Still are."

"What do you think, pet?" Spike asked quietly.  

Buffy took a moment before replying.  "I never really thought about it until now.  But, I think that mom's been happy.  Even when she was sick, she would pore through books; make plans to visit exotic places.  Constantly talked about taking a vacation when she got better, so sure that she would.  Said we would go to Europe, see all the museums there.  She's been there a time or two, absolutely loved it."

They were silent for a moment, each lost in thoughts.  Buffy wondered how different her life might have been if Joyce had continued to dance.  Would she have had the same life?  Did she miss dancing; regret losing something that she so obviously loved?  Was that a reason why she had ended up stripping, dancing for money?  

Spike thought about his own mum and father.  How different they were from this family.  He didn't even know any of his mum's favorite pastimes, sometimes he wondered if Vivian Giles knew if her son was still alive.  And his father, Lord that was just a therapy bill waiting to happen.  So cold and calculating, using his own son to better himself.  _There's a name for people like those, _Spike thought, _sociopath.  _

Buffy turned to Spike and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, interrupting his musings.  He smiled at her, and felt his heart swell.  She completed him.  It was incredibly ironic, how his life was falling apart and coming together at the same time.  And somewhere out there, someone was trying to take her away from him.  A fierce wave of protectiveness washed through Spike, and he pulled Buffy closer against him.  She had come to mean so much in so little time, it was amazing.  She was amazing, she was his and he would take whatever means necessary to protect her.  

Buffy felt Spike's arms tighten around her.  She looked up and saw a hard expression on his face.  His eyes were sharp and darkened to almost black, a sure sign he was aroused or pissed off.  "What are you thinking?" she asked him quietly.  

Spike looked down at her and his expression softened.  "Nothing, luv.  Just enjoying the music."

Buffy didn't buy it.  "Come on, Spike.  Tell me."

Another head shake.  "Nothing, really.  Dance with me, Goldilocks?"  He held out his hand.  

A Metallica song came on.  Joyce looked at A.J who just shrugged.  "Mixed cd, I don't know what exactly what's on it."

"Well, change it," Joyce said.

"Hold on a second," Spike said.  "This song is great."

Grasping Buffy, Spike started a slow waltz.  "Nothing Else Matters" flowed through the room as the blonde couple slowly moved.  Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, one completed the other.  They moved in sync, graceful, beautiful and sensual.  Unconsciously sexual, the way that he touched her hip, she brushed his cheek, he kissed her forehead and she caressed his neck.  

Joyce sighed.  They were gorgeous together, these two.  Her little girl and the man she considered a son.  She knew a lot about Spike, more than Buffy thought she did.  When he quit his job, Joyce had made it a habit to stop by his house for a chat while Buffy was at work.  Bit by bit, he told her the story of his sterile upbringing, his parents and how Xander's friendship saved him.  Spike became firmly entrenched in Joyce's heart after that.  He had become a good man despite his circumstances. 

He also didn't hide the truth from her like Buffy did.  Joyce knew that if she asked him about Buffy, Spike would give her the unvarnished truth.  It was Spike who told Joyce about Angel, Dru and Buffy's stalker.  He held his head in shame when he repeated the story of Edward Giles, Joyce refused to think of the man as a father.  It amazed her how Rupert could be related to that man.  Rupert was so kind and gentle, more like Spike.  Edward seemed like a bastard.  Joyce felt guilty for cursing, and she quickly looked around to make sure that no one noticed her flush.  Rupert glanced at her and smiled.  Joyce smiled back and turned her attention back to the dancing couple.  

The last few notes played as Spike dipped Buffy and then pressed a kiss to her lips.  Everyone else cheered the couple.  Spike looked deep into Buffy's eyes and spoke the words he had been dying to say for so long.  "I love you, pet," he said quietly.  

Buffy's eyes widened, but she smiled too.  "I love you too, Spike."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time my pretties.  Also, thanks to Tobert, Miss Kitty, Believensweetness, Littlestrange, Charmed 1, Patliria, Rachel and everyone who gives me reviews.  You are wonderful.  


	27. Confrontations

A/N: italics are dreams regular italics are thoughts.  Disclaimer still in effect.  

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28: Confrontations

Willow moaned in her sleep.  She was dreaming about that night.  The night she had been shot.  _Onstage, about to finish her set, something caught her eye_. What was it?  She thrashed as she slept. _Move, twist, bend and roll, yeah, move like that.  Collect tips, let the guys enjoy the show, then go home to Oz.  Willow moaned again and Oz stirred in his sleep beside her hospital bed.  _Look around the club, laugh and smile.  Smile, but someone doesn't smile back.  What's wrong?  Why won't you smile? _Now Willow began to thrash violently.  Her legs and arms jerked around and awoke Oz.  He rolled to his side and watched as Willow's face contorted and she cried out.  ___

The images assaulted Willow faster and more intensely.  _Dancing onstage.  Lights in my eyes.  Reflection.  Not from the bar, off something else.  A gun!  Someone has a gun!  Raise an arm and point.  Who is it?  Who is it?  It's you!  Why?  Why are you doing this? Willow was screaming, in her dream as well as in her sleep.  High-pitched and bloodcurdling, it reverberated down the entire hallway.  _

Oz desperately tried to wake Willow.  "Baby, wake up.  Willow.  Willow, honey wake up.  Come on baby, open your eyes."  He shook her, but nothing happened.  

Willow continued to cry out in her sleep.  _No!  No!  Why?  Why are you doing this?  Lights flash, reflections wink, men yell.  Over it, the music is loud and pulsating.  Over the music is her heart, pounding…gunshots.  Is that my imagination?  Screams and people yelling.  Why are you yelling?  Running, and…pain.  Burning pain in her stomach. And blood.  Blood all over, so much blood.  Red hands, mine or yours?  Whose hands?  Whose blood?  _

Whimpers and animals mewls escaped the red-haired girl as Oz continued his effort to wake her.  He finally gave up and ran toward the nurse's station.  "I can't get Willow to wake up."  

The nurses looked at one another.  It was the most that the blue-haired man had ever said.  Grabbing her chart, one nurse started to the room while another paged a doctor.  

In the room, Willow convulsed on the bed.  Lost in the throes of a nightmare that wouldn't let her go.  _Falling.  Pain.  Darkness.  See you.  Why did you do it?   A smirk as she falls.  That face, know that face.  Don't forget.  Darkness again._

A doctor flew into Willow's room.  Her screaming was subsiding to moans, and the convulsing was slowing.  The doctor looked at the nurses and shook his head.  Nothing to do now.  Oz pushed his was through the white-coated personnel and dropped to 

Willow's side.  "Baby?" he said questioningly.  

Willow felt herself rising from the darkness.  _Oz.  Oz is here.  What is he saying?  She pushed herself harder and rose faster.  __Light, not dark.  What was I dreaming about?  She opened her eyes and looked directly into Oz's worried face.  "Baby?" she asked, reaching out a hand.  _

Oz had an expression of relief.  Grasping her hand, he brought it to his face.  "Willow."

"Oz," she said weakly.  "What happened?"

"Nightmare," he replied.  

Willow frowned as flashes of her dream came back.  Something was bothering her, again.  A face.  A familiar face.  There was something significant about the face, something she needed to remember.  But, try as she might, Willow could not recall the face or the reason why it was so important to remember it.  The memories drifted to the back of her subconscious as she cuddled with Oz.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Buffy, get your bleedin' arse down here.  Right now!" Spike yelled from his kitchen.  

"Coming," Buffy called from the bedroom.  

"Really?" Spike asked.

Buffy walked into the kitchen and smacked him in the head.  "That's for any insult that you were thinking.  Lewd comments too." 

Spike smirked.  "Lewd thoughts are all I ever have, luv."

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.  "What do you want?"

Spike looked at her.  "Huh?"

"Just now, you yelled at me.  What do you want?" Buffy asked. 

"You know exactly what I want.  Help.  This was your idea, dinner.  Now, I'm cooking and you're just sitting on your bum," Spike said.  

"But, you know I can't cook," Buffy pouted.  

As tempting as it was, Spike resisted nipping her bottom lip.  Barely.  "Not gonna work, pet.  Suck it up and get in here.  I'll tell you what to do."

The next hour was spent in the kitchen.  Buffy really wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't cook.  Spike was amazed, the girl could barely boil water without an apocalypse occurring.  When Xander and Anya arrived, Spike sent her out of the kitchen to talk with them.  Minutes after Buffy left the kitchen, Xander walked in.  Spike looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  

 "Outnumbered and told to help you," Xander explained.  

"Not necessary," Spike replied.  "You cooked last week."

"Technically, all I did was supervising.  Besides, there's nothing more manly than aprons and cooking." Xander joked.  

Spike laughed.  Xander took over Buffy's uncompleted task of chopping vegetables for a salad.  The men worked in comfortable silence until they head feminine laughter emanate from the living room.  Sharing a look of horror, Xander and Spike headed to the living room.  

In the living room, Buffy was laughing so hard that tears ran down her face.  Anya's blunt conversation was disconcerting at first, then refreshing.  The woman didn't hold anything sacred.  Sex had come up, as it usually does.  Anya shared a particularly embarrassing story about Xander and a pair of handcuffs with a missing key.  And the firefighters that had to release him.  

When the men made it to the living room, Buffy was rolling on the ground, laughing and holding her sides.  Anya, on the other hand, had a very smug, satisfied look on her face.  Xander knew this didn't bode well for him.

He sighed and sat next to Anya.  "What did you tell her now?" 

Anya's smiled widened.  "Nothing bad.  Well, nothing too bad.  Just about the handcuffs-"

Xander slapped a hand over her mouth before she continued the story.  He looked at the other couple.  Buffy was still giggling, and Spike had an amused expression on his face.  Xander gave another resigned sigh.  He uncovered Anya's mouth and the entire story tumbled out.  Now Spike was the one laughing.  

Xander threw up his hand in defeat.  Anya smiled, oblivious to Xander's discomfort.  She looked at the two men.  "Now, you two have to go back into the kitchen.  The rules of female bonding dictate that Buffy reciprocate my story with one of her own, and she can't when you two are in here." 

Spike stood up quickly.  "Now, wait just a minute.  There's no bloody way I'm gonna let you two sit here and-"

Xander cut him off.  "There is no force on this Earth greater than Anya; you're just wasting your breath.  C'mon, let's finish dinner."

Spike's mouth continued to flop open and close as Xander pulled him from the living room.  Buffy gave them a little wave, and then turned back to Anya.  "So, there was this one time-"

The window above her shattered.  Glass rained down everywhere, covering the girls with razor sharp shards.  Buffy cried out as her hands and arms were nicked by the falling glass.  Anya rolled away from the window, yelling for Xander.  Crimson blood stained Spike's carpeting as Buffy crawled toward Anya.  The second window exploded and more glass shards covered Buffy.  She felt one nick her face.  Blood ran down her forehead and into her eye.  She swiped a hand across it, only to add more blood to her face from her hand.  A shadow fell over her, and she heard Anya scream.  Buffy looked up and saw a figured clothed completely in black perched on the windowsill.  

Buffy screamed.  Fear washed though her like a hot tidal wave, paralyzing her limbs and panicking her brain.  Anya scuttled to her side and tried to urge her away from the window.  The intruder bounded into the room and threw Anya back.  She flew across the room and crashed into Spike's entertainment center.  She moaned and then stopped moving.  

Dimly, Buffy heard Spike and Xander yelling.  She watched in slow motion as the person moved toward her.  A hand moved, and a rose appeared in front of her face.  The person bent down and Buffy shrank away.  But Buffy wasn't struck or touched in any way.  The intruder ran arose down her face and across her neck.  A gloved hand reached out to touch her.  Buffy held her breath and tried to force her frightened body to obey her commands and move.  It wouldn't.  Then, the intruder was gone.

Spike had taken a flying leap and tackled the person.  His heart was pumping fast, both from fear and fury.  His bruising fists pummeled the intruder.  Then, he was on his back and the man in black disappeared through the broken window.  Spike leaped through the window.  He looked around, but whoever had broken in was gone.  

Spike stalked back inside and assessed the damage.  Xander cradled Anya's head to his body.  Anya's eyes were open, and a nasty bruise was blossoming over her forehead.  She appeared to be fine, so Spike looked for Buffy.  His heart almost stopped when he saw her. 

She was in the middle of his living room, the rose and note in her lap.  Blood covered her face and hands.  A small cut marred her forehead, just above her right eye.  Smudges of dried blood covered her cheeks.  She stared down at her hands, then back up and Spike.  Her eyes were wide and vacant.  They locked with Spike's and tears began to glisten.  Spike stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around her.  He rocked her back and forth while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shh, baby.  Don't cry, luv.  It's all over, you're okay now," Spike murmured to her.  He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

Buffy finally stopped crying.  She wiped her face and wrapped her arms around Spike.  She took a moment to enjoy the embrace, and then broke away.  Slowly, she stood up and surveyed the damage done to the living room.  Anger worked it way through her terror.  Anger at whoever was doing this to her and her friends.  People were getting hurt, all because of her.  Anya, Willow, who was next?  Her mom? A.J?  Buffy had enough.  She was going to put and end to this, somehow.  

Her eyes were cold, her expression hard.  "Call your father right now," she said to Spike.  "Tell him to get his ass over here, immediately."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	28. A Second Home

A/N: Ahh, reviews.  Reviews are wonderful, and so are you guys.  Thanks so much!  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 29: A Second Home

Spike's kitchen was a mess.  Food was everywhere, and the dishes he had set out on the table were shattered beyond recognition.  Glasses were broken and silverware littered the floor.  Buffy stood in the middle of the chaos, chest heaving and eyes flaming.  _Quite impressive.  _Spike thought.  

Spike wasn't the only witness to Buffy's display of temper.  The other combatant in the destruction of Spike's kitchen stood against the opposite wall, staring down at the diminutive blonde.  Edward Giles was half appalled, half amused at the woman who caused such destruction.  Since his arrival at Spike's home, the elder Giles had been on a continuous defense against her attacks.  Their conversation had quickly deteriorated into a loud shouting match which led to the crockery missiles, most of which missed Edward, but proved Buffy's point nonetheless.  

Spike finally stepped in to intervene when Buffy began threatening physical harm to certain parts of Edward's anatomy.  "Now, luv, no need to threaten the crown jewels."

Buffy turned her temper to Spike.  "He knows who that psycho is!  Why should I be nice to that rat bastard when he's the one who started all this shit?"

Edward stared at her impassively.  His blue eyes were stone cold and hard.  "Temper, temper," he said sardonically.  

Spike had to physically restrain Buffy from ripping Edward's throat out.  "Pet, calm down," he whispered.  "If you want to win against this man, you've got to keep your cool.  Threatening to rip his genitals off through his nose won't do anything but amuse him.  He's a fucking lawyer, threats do nothing."

Buffy forced herself to calm down and count to ten.  Gripping Spike's hand, she turned and faced Edward again.  She gave Spike a gentle squeeze and dropped his hand.  Spike looked at her with questions in his eyes, but Buffy didn't answer him.  Instead, she moved toward Edward and quietly whispered in his ear.  "Listen to me, Edward.  You give me a name, or I'm taking everything I know to the nearest tabloid.  I'll spread your dirty little secrets all across the gossip sections of every local paper.  When I finish with you, no one will hire you.  You'll be the biggest joke on the West Coast."

Edward's eyes narrowed.  "You do that, and you'll ruin everyone's life, not just my own.  You think William won't get hit by the backlash?  Even you.  Expose me and you have to expose your background.  I'm a respected attorney, you're a former stripper.  Who do you think will win the battle in the news, me or you?  Take me on and I swear to God, I'll drag you and your family down with you."

Buffy had counted on this reaction.  _Time to pull out the big guns_.  "Oh, really?"  Buffy raised an eyebrow and whispered something to Edward.  Edward's eyes bugged out and his face turned white.  He looked at Buffy, and she nodded, looking him dead in the eyes.  

Spike had enough.  He stomped up behind Buffy and pulled her into his arms.  "What are you two talking about?"  

Buffy looked from Spike to Edward and raised an eyebrow.  "Well, Edward.  I'm waiting."

"I don't know," he replied tightly.  "I can find out."

Buffy nodded.  "Do it."

Edward nodded stiffly and walked out of the house.  

Spike turned Buffy around and forced her eyes to meet his.  "What the hell just happened?" he asked through clenched teeth.  

Buffy took a deep breath.  "Your father and I just reached and understanding, that's all."

Spike shook his head.  "Not getting out that easy, luv.  Tell me what you two talked about."  

As he spoke, Spike led Buffy to his living room.  Xander and Anya had helped clean up the glass before they left.  Xander wanted to stay and confront Edward, but Spike convinced him to take Anya home and let her relax.  Now, the windowpane's stood bare, the dusk breeze blowing in and fluttering the curtains.  Spike faced Buffy and tiled her chin up so her eyes met his.  "What was it, luv?"

Buffy sighed.  Spike certainly wasn't going to let up, and she doubted he would appreciate her tactics.  "I just threatened him with a little bodily harm, that's all."

Spike wasn't buying it.  "Now, luv, it's not nice to lie.  I know that threats don't work against that man; his heart's made of stone.  What could you have possibly said to change his mind?" 

Buffy took a deep breath.  Time to face the music, not just for her, but Spike as well.  She was about to throw his entire existence out of whack, hopefully she was strong enough to help him pick up the pieces.  "Spike," she began, "How well do you know your mom?"

Spike was completely taken aback.  "My mum?  Gods, pet, I don't really know her at all.  I barely saw her when I was growing up, she'd occasionally pop in and out of my life.  Why?"

Buffy swallowed nervously.  Her mom had broached the idea with her a couple of nights ago, during the impromptu dance lessons.  Joyce hadn't been sure, neither had Buffy until now, after confronting Edward with the cold hard truth.  "You two never talked that much, about anything?"

Spike shook his head.  "Not really, pet.  Mum liked to pretend I didn't exist.  My father did too, until he needed someone to yell at."  

Buffy nodded.  It made sense, things fell into place.  She opened her mouth to talk when the world around her exploded.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Willow sighed happily.  There was absolutely nothing in the world better than a warm bubble bath.  Unless of course, it's a warm bubble bath and Oz.  Life seemed damn good right about now.  She was out of the hospital, she had quit stripping and now she had Oz washing away while she sipped cold champagne.  And taking a bubble bath of course.  _Ahh_, life is good.  __

Oz's thoughts were just about mirroring Willow's.  Happy that Willow was alive, happy that he was here with here, hell, Oz was just plain happy.  How much of it actually showed was a different story.  Still, as he washed his Goddess, Oz couldn't help and crack a smile.  Which, was very similar to a non-smiling face, but Willow was attuned enough to know the difference.  

They sat in Willow's bathroom for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of one another.  Then, Oz began to shift around constantly, alerting Willow to his condition.  She smiled and let out a throaty chuckle.  Standing up, Willow let the sudsy water rush down her body.  Oz watched as she exited the bathtub and wrapped a robe around her creamy flesh.  His mouth went dry and his excitement level kicked up to full throttle.  

"Coming?" Willow asked as she walked to her bedroom.  Oz swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.  

Willow walked into her small bedroom and lit a few candles.  She removed her robe and sat on the bed, waiting for Oz.  Outside her door, Oz was taking a few deep breaths to prepare himself.  He opened the door and gasped at the sight before him.  Willow lay on the bed, her vibrant red hair spread around her like a halo.  It contrasted greatly with the gold tone of her skin, making her look ethereal and beautiful.  

Licking his lips in anticipation, Oz advanced toward the bed.  He stripped off his shirt and laid down next to Willow.  

And the phone rang.  

"Shit!" Willow hissed.  

"Ignore it," Oz said, pulling Willow back to the bed.  

The phone stopped ringing.  Oz breathed a sigh of relief.  He pulled Willow back to the bed and began to caress her skin.  She moaned and ran her hands down his back.  Their lips met in a heated kiss.

The phone rang again.  

"Dammit!" Oz yelled.  Willow looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.  Usually so calm and stoic, Oz now had hair sticking out every which way, his eyes were wide and his chest was heaving.  

Willow stopped giggling and rolled over to answer the phone.  Oz watched as her happy face dissolved into a frown, then into look of horror.  

"We'll be right there," she said into the phone.  

Willow turned to Oz and he could see her eyes filling.  "What's wrong, baby?" Oz asked as he hugged her.  

"Buffy, Spike, something happened," she choked out.  

Oz stroked her back and whispered to her.  She calmed down and told Oz what Joyce had told her.   Buffy and Spike were in the hospital and there had been an explosion at Spike's house.  "That's all Joyce knew."

Oz hugged Willow tightly.  "They're going to be okay."

Willow nodded.  They dressed and headed for the hospital.  It was becoming like a second home for the group lately.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Spike was swimming.  He lazily floated around, drifting on the current of painkillers.  Slowly, he moved toward the surface of consciousness.  When he broke through, Spike felt pain slamming though his skull.  It felt like someone had taken a mallet to his forehead and then drilled to his brain.  Stifling a moan, Spike tried to open his eyes.  

Harsh, bright, white light greeted him.  He hissed out his pain and immediately closed his eyes again.  _Cor__, what the hell happened to me?  Did I get hit by a bloody truck?  His memories of what happened were dim and fuzzy.  _An explosion? Did my house explode, or just my head?  _  _

Piece by piece, his fuzzy memories slowly drifted back to him.  _Talking with Buffy.  Asking her something.  What was is? Spike struggled to remember what happened.  _

Down the hall, Buffy was slowly coming awake.  Like Spike, she too was trying to remember what the hell happened.  _Standing with Spike.  What the hell were we talking about? Her pounding head made thinking a tad difficult.  She moaned.  Instantly, she felt Joyce at her side.  _

"Hey, sweetie.  How are you feeling?"  Joyce asked quietly.  

"Thirsty," she whispered.

Joyce left and returned with a cup of ice chips.  "The doctors said that too much would upset your stomach.  Suck on these."

Buffy nodded.  "Sp-Spike," she whispered.  

"He was still unconscious, last time I checked.  I'll go see right now," Joyce replied.  

Buffy nodded.  The effort it took to simply move her head was enormous.  She sighed and closed her eyes as her mom slipped from her room.  

Joyce quietly walked into Spike's room.  He seemed so pale, almost matching the sheets he rested against.  Joyce's heart fluttered.  She was afraid, not only for her daughter, but for this man who wormed his way into her heart.  Bruises marred his face, and there were burns on his hands and back.  The doctors who treated him said that he was found covering Buffy with his own body against the burning debris that flew into the house.  It made Joyce both proud and angry that he risked himself to protect her daughter.  

Slowly, Joyce walked to his bed.  She gently wrapped her hand around his.  Joyce almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Spike squeeze her hand.  "Oh, Spike!  You scared me!"

Spike managed a ghost of his old smirk.  "Sorry, Mum.  Didn't mean to."

Joyce smiled down at him and smoothed a curl back from his forehead.  "You are incredibly brave, yet very stupid man," she murmured.  

Spike let out a weak chuckle.  "Why's that, Mum?"

"You know why," Joyce replied.  "She's awake too.  Looks a lot better than you do, but then again you did take the brunt of the damage."

Spike attempted to shrug  a shoulder, but it hurt too much.  "What can I say?  I love 'er."

Joyce's eyes prickled with tears.  "I know you do.  You're a good man, William."                                        

Spike smiled.  "Don't tell anybody."

"Okay," Joyce replied.    
  


"Kinda tired.  Think 'M gonna go back to sleep now, Mum," Spike said with a yawn.  

Joyce leaned down and brushed a kiss across his bruised face.  "Sleep well.  I'll be here when you wake up."

Spike murmured something intelligible, already half asleep.  

Joyce left Spike's room.  She stopped in the hallway for a minute to collect her emotions before facing everyone out in the waiting room.  Once she was sure she wouldn't cry, Joyce stepped out into the lobby.  Almost immediately A.J, Willow, Xander, Oz and Anya jumped up and ran to her.  

"Are they okay?" Xander asked anxiously.  

Joyce nodded and the friends gave a collected sigh of relief.  "Spike took the worst of the damage," Joyce said.  "They're both resting right now.  The doctors said that we should get some sleep, they won't wake up until tomorrow."  

"I'm not leaving," Xander said stubbornly.  "If I would've been there in the first place I could've done something."

Joyce gave the young man a sympathetic smile.  Having just met him mere hours before, Joyce's first impression of Spike's best friend was a good one.  "There's nothing you can or could have done, Xander," she said softly.  

"What happened?" Willow asked. "We haven't been told anything."

Joyce stretched her shoulders.  This wasn't a pretty story to tell.  "Edward's car.  The police said that someone planted a bomb on his car.  When he started it, it exploded."

Willow and the others were stunned.  "So, that means it was deliberate?" Willow half-asked, half-said.  

Joyce nodded her head.  "The bomb was so powerful that it blew part of Spike's house away.  Spike and Buffy are two of the luckiest people alive."

"Who would want to kill Edward?" Xander asked.  

"Who indeed?" Joyce replied.  

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  We're getting closer and closer to the end.  Anticipation is a good thing, right?  


	29. Empty Inside

A/N: I've been told that sometimes when I post, the chapters show up as not existing.  If that happens, just drop me and email and I'll send the chappie to you, all close and personal like.  *Snickers* Yeah, like that.  J

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 30: Empty Inside

A dark clothed figure paced in the shadows of the hospital.  When he heard about the explosion, he ran directly to the hospital.  _Stupid pricks,_ he thought.  _They almost killed her.  Almost killed my goddess, my angel, my savior.  Anger began to seep though his pores.  His vision burned red.  With a great amount of concentration, he battled the anger down.  It wouldn't do any good to get mad now.  Not when his angel needed him to be strong.  He lost time when he got angry.  _

The periods of blackness were coming more frequently now.  It scared him and thrilled him at the same time.  He thrilled at the power that his rage gave him.  Blinding power, power more than anyone mortal possessed.  Somewhere in the deep recesses of his tortured mind, something broke.  He suddenly felt the power surge through him.  He knew, _just knew, that he was destined for great things.  With her, his goddess, by his side.  Great things would happen for them.  All he had to do was show her.  Prove himself to her and make her see that she was his.  _

Only his. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Good morning, Miss Summers," a perky young nurse said as she entered Buffy's room.

"Go 'way," Buffy said crankily.  She tried to slip back into the recesses of sleep, but the nurse wasn't having any of that.  

"How are we feeling this morning?" the ever chipper nurse asked. 

"Like crap.  Leave me 'lone," Buffy snapped.  

"You sound rather like your young man.  He was in about as good mood as you this morning," the nurse observed.  She competently took Buffy's temperature, blood pressure and pulse rate.  "If you're nice, I'll take you to see him."

Buffy contemplated her offer.  "If you let me stay with him, I'll make him be nice too."

The nurse rolled her eyes and smiled.  "You know, he said basically the same thing to me.  I'll tell you what, as long as you don't rat me out, I'll let you two stay together.  If you tell, then I tell."

Buffy stuck out her hand.  "Deal," she said.  They shook.  

"Hop in," the nurse said, pulling up a wheelchair.  

Buffy looked at it in distaste.  "Do I have to?" she pouted.  

The nurse nodded.  "Yes, you have too.  Get in or don't go anywhere."

Buffy reluctantly got in the wheelchair.  "You know, if you pushed me really fast, this could be a lot of fun."

Another head shake from the young nurse.  "Sorry, last time I did that, I got in trouble."

"Stupid no fun hospital," Buffy grumbled under her breath.  

Her frown instantly turned into a smile when she was pushed into Spike's room.  "Morning, Spike," she called out.  

"I told you to leave me…" Spike cut himself off when he opened his eyes and saw Buffy's smiling face.  "Well, this is a good morning indeed."  

Buffy smiled.  She crawled out of the wheelchair and into bed beside him.  Their lips met in an intense kiss and the nurse couldn't help but sigh.  They did make such an adorable couple.  Wishing to find such a love in her own life, the nurse left to complete her rounds.  

Spike pulled away from Buffy.  He smiled and ran his hands up and down her body, subtly checking for injuries.  

Buffy laughed.  "Spike, stop it!  I'm fine."

Spike let out a long-suffering sigh.  "Can't blame a bloke.  Gotta make sure that my girl's okay."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "_Your girl_ is just fine.  The real question is how is my man?"

Spike mimicked Buffy's eye roll.  "_Your man_ is fine as well.  Have you seen anybody yet?"

Buffy shook her head.  "Just my mom.  You?"

"Xander was in here this morning.  He feels guilty as all hell for leaving yesterday."

Buffy sighed and snuggled down into Spike's embrace.  Spike automatically tightened his arms around her.  

"Did you tell him there was nothing he could have done?" Buffy asked.  

"Of course I did.  What do you take me for, woman?"  Spike replied indignantly.  

Buffy giggled at him.  She immediately sobered as another thought occurred to her.  "Spike, did you tell him?  I mean, about your father?"

Spike felt his heart tighten at the mention of his father.  "I did."

Buffy waited, but Spike didn't say anything more.  "How are you doing?" she asked softly.  

Spike waited a beat while he contemplated his answer.  "I keep waiting, you know, to feel something.  Anything.  Right now, I'm just so closed off.  Is that a bad thing?  I don't even care that my own father died."  

He sounded so lost, so brokenhearted.  "Hey," Buffy said softly.  "Spike, there's nothing wrong with you.  Your father didn't really endear himself to you, ever.  I don't think there's anything that says you must be sobbing your guts out right now.  You're a good man, Spike.  I love you.  I love you so much."

That got a reaction out of him.  Where the thought of his father's death only made Spike feel a passing sorrow, Buffy's heartfelt declaration of love made his chest tighten and tears spring to his eyes.  He kissed the top of her head.  "I love you too, Buffy."

It was a rare thing for Spike to use her name, so it made his words that more precious.  Buffy stretched up and kissed him.  His response was earth-shattering.  

Spike poured every emotion in his body into the kiss.  Using lips and tongue, Spike proclaimed his love for Buffy.  His fear at almost losing her and the joy he felt when she said she loved him.  Never in her life had Buffy been kissed so deeply or so passionately.  It took her breath away, literally and figuratively.  

The door to Spike's room flew open and their friends bounded in.  Willow launched herself at the bed and landed on the entwined lovers.  "I am so glad you two are doing better!" she exclaimed.  

Spike grunted under Willow's added weight.  "Be doing a whole lot better if you'd remove your elbow from my spleen, Red," Spike ground out.  

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," Willow said and rolled off of them.  Spike let of a sigh of relief and Buffy laughed.  

"So, how're you two feeling?" Anya asked.  

Spike shrugged.  "'M doing okay.  Bleedin' head keeps pounding something fierce."

Anya nodded in sympathy.  "Sometimes, when I have too many orgasms, my head hurt too."

Willow laughed at her outrageous comment, and Xander appeared to be stuck somewhere between pride and embarrassment.  "Anya, what did we talk about before we left this morning?"

Anya scrunched her face up, thinking deeply.  Then her face cleared.  "Oh!  I promised not to talk about orgasms and you promised to wear-"  

Xander slapped a hand over her mouth and cut her off.  "Well, that's enough about that.  So, Buffy, how're you feeling?"

Buffy snickered at Xander's red face.  "I'm fine.  A little worried, kinda scared.  You guys heard about Edward, right?"

They all nodded.  The light atmosphere in the room dissipated.  Spike pensively thought about his father.  Something was tickling at the back of his mind.  Pieces of the conversation that he and Buffy had floated around his head and swooped into his mind.  Something about his mother, and his father too.  What was it?  _Dammit,_ Spike cursed as the thoughts slipped away.  

He turned his attention back to the room.  Willow and Buffy were chatting about school, or something, and Xander and Anya were talking quietly in the corner.  "Where's Oz?"

Willow looked at him.  "He left two minutes ago for practice.  Remember?  You said bye and everything."

Spike looked at Willow incredulously.  "Really?  Wow, my mind must be off in the clouds."

Willow laughed and Buffy reached up to rub his cheek.  "It's understandable.  What were you thinking about?"

Spike shrugged a shoulder.  "Just trying to remember what happened."

 Buffy's eyes softened.  "Can you remember anything?"

Spike shook his head.  "Not a lot.  What about you?"

Buffy shook her head too.  "Just some fuzzy pictures here and there.  Nothing definite."

"Yeah,'s about the same for me," Spike said.  

Buffy turned her attention to the rest of the room.  Willow had quietly snuck out the door, leaving Xander and Anya in the corner, still talking quietly.  Xander noticed that Buffy was drifting off.  He quietly motioned for Anya and they left the couple dreaming in the hospital bed.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Jake whistled as he polished the brass bar rail.  Things were looking up for him, no doubt about that.  He'd owned the First Amendment Gentleman's Lounge for over a year now, and it was paying off nicely.  He was sick with worry when Willow had been shot, but she was fine, and now business was booming.  

Yes siree, things were looking up.  When Buffy had quit, Jake was sure he'd never find another dancer to replace her, Willow either, actually.  Maureen was the one who saved his ass there.  She had a couple of friends who needed work and voila!  Now he had a full roster of girls and a clientele that kept him flush with success.  

It was a damn shame about Willow though. But, one man's loss is another's gain.  And Jake fully intended to gain from Willow's mishap.  Jake had seen the shooter just seconds after it had happened.  He didn't even know it until afterward, when he had a few moments to think back.  Now, a little note here, a word or two there, and the money was rolling in.  And it would continue to do so, lest Jake take his information to the police.  Jake smiled as his reflection in the brass.  _Things are definitely going good.  _

It was the smell that hit him first.  The acrid smell of smoke filtered from the dressing room out into the club.  

"What the hell?" Jake said to himself and jogged over to the front door.  

It was locked.  

"Shit!" he exclaimed.  He didn't remember locking the door.  

Jake turned from the front door and strode to the side door.  It too was locked.  

Fingers of dread began to creep though Jake's stomach.  He fled to the dressing room, but the thick smoke and shooting flames kept him from the back door.  

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jake screamed and bounded back into the main room.  

The smoke was getting thicker and thicker.  Jake coughed and stumbled to the window.  The smoke began to burn his eyes and tears poured down his face as a result.  Jake swiped at his face and blinked rapidly to try and clear his vision.  His hand closed over the window latch and he tried to pry it open.  He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge, even when he used all his strength.  

Jake coughed and wiped his eyes again.  He pressed his face against the window and saw why.  The window was nailed down from the outside.  

"No!" Jake screamed. 

The smoke began to darken as it sucked the oxygen from the room.  It rolled up and over itself, flashing over and creating the perfect conditions for backdraft.  Jake tried to get to the bar, but his body began to give out.  The smoke choked his lungs, and his eyes and nose ran.  He coughed and coughed, but to no avail.  Flailing his arms out, Jake fell to the ground whimpering.  

The tinkle of glass breaking was the last thing Jake heard before the backdraft of the fire exploded around him.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  Special thanks to Falco Conlon, Little Strange, Mimi, Spuffy, Passionfish, Britchick, Tobert, Clara, Rose and everyone else who reviews my story.  I love them and thank you for telling me what you think.  J


	30. Courage

A/N: Big thanks to everyone who gives me reviews.  They inspire me to write more, I hope you like this chappie.  More to come! ~Serendipity

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 31: Courage

Buffy yawned and stretched her arms.  She smiled as she felt Spike's warm body pressed up against hers.  Security, comfort and love all rolled into one.  Marvelous.  With naughty thoughts flying through her head, Buffy rolled over.  

And fell out of bed.  

"What the…" she muttered.  Then it came flying back, she was in the hospital bed, not Spike's king-size bed at home.  _Crap.  There goes my great idea, Buffy thought glumly.  _

Spike poked his head over the side of the bed.  "You okay, luv?"

Buffy nodded.  "Just peachy.  Well, my pride and my butt might hurt just a bit, but that's it."

Spike smirked at her, and Buffy barely resisted the urge to wipe the expression off his face.  

A nurse bustled into the room, all sunshine and smiles.  "How are we feeling today, Mr. Giles?" she chirped.  Buffy, unseen due to the bed, grinned at Spike's grumpy expression.  

"'M peachy fucking keen.  Can I go home now?" he asked petulantly.  

The nurse sighed.  "I don't know, Mr. Giles.  You'll have to ask a doctor.  If it was left up to me, I would have released you long ago, simply to spare myself the headaches."

Spike's eyebrows shot up.   "Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.  Buffy snickered.  

"Don't think that statement doesn't include you too, Miss Summers," the nurse said as she rounded the bed.  

"Hey," Buffy protested.  "I'm nowhere near as bad as Spike."

The nurse rolled her eyes.  "Between the two of you, I swear I'm getting gray hairs."

Buffy hopped back into bed.  "Gray hairs show wisdom," she said with a chuckle.  

Spike pulled Buffy against him and tucked an arm around her.  The nurse shook her head.  "I'll send the doctor in to talk to you, okay?"

"Okay," they chorused.  

The nurse smiled at them and left.  She passed Joyce on her way out.  "How are they?" Joyce asked quietly.  

The nurse paused and looked back at the bed.  Spike was whispering in Buffy's ear and she was laughing.  "Physically, they are both ready to be discharged.  Buffy probably didn't need to stay, but we didn't want to separate her from Spike for various reasons.  Mentally, they are lucky to have one another.  It's going to be hard on them both, getting though this, but at least they have another person to lean on.  Sort of like a survivor's syndrome, people who experience traumatic events band together.  I'll let you have a few minutes together, and then send the doctor in.  I think they may be discharged today.  Too bad, they are both really quite amusing."    
  


The women shared a smile, and the nurse left.  Joyce walked into the room, and Buffy smiled.  "Mom!  I thought you were working today."

Joyce gave them a tired smile.  "No.  Actually, I'm here with Rupert.  He's parking, and then coming up."

Spike and Buffy nodded.  Joyce sighed and pulled up a chair.  Spike looked at her carefully.  She had tired lines on her face and stress lines around her eyes.  "You doing okay, Mum?" he asked.  

Joyce nodded.  "I haven't been sleeping well, surprise, surprise.  And Rupert and I have decided to postpone our buying trip until all this blows over.  We actually had a bit of a tiff about it, the first time we've disagreed about anything."

Buffy tugged on her lip with her teeth.  "Mom, I really don't think you should postpone your trip.  Actually, I think it would be a good idea if you left and took A.J too."

Joyce shook her head.  "Honey, you know I can't yank A.J out of school."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "I think that they'll understand, Mom.  How dense could they be?"

Joyce sighed again and shrugged her shoulders.  "I'll talk to his principal, and we'll see what happens.  He'll be on summer vacation pretty soon anyway.  In the meantime, I thought I would offer Spike a place to stay while his house is being repaired.  What do you say, Spike?"  

Spike felt his heartstrings tug.  "Joyce, you are an absolute angel, you know that?  I would love to."

Joyce smiled and leaned toward the bed.  "You know, of course, there will be no naughty happenings while I'm at home, right?"

Spike blushed.  Both Joyce and Buffy laughed at him.  "Mom, stop teasing Spike," Buffy said.  

The doctor walked into the room, followed closely by Giles.  "Hello Mr. Giles, Miss Summers, how are we feeling today?" she asked.    
  


"Fine," they said in unison.  

The doctor checked their charts, and gave them both a short physical exam.  "Good news, kids.  You're officially released, better run for the hills," she said with a smile.  

Spike whooped and Buffy laughed.  "Finally, 'bout damn time," Spike said.  

"Definitely," Buffy echoed.  

The doctor gave both the blonde's some follow-up tips and advice, and told them to make a check-up appointment.  They both agreed, and the doctor left.  "Well, luv, ready to go?" Spike asked.  

"More than you know," Buffy replied.  

Giles rolled his eyes.  "I suppose I have to go get the car now?"

Joyce smiled and patted his shoulder.  "Don't worry; I'll go with you this time."

Giles grumbled under his breath, but smiled as he and Joyce left the room.  "They're looking well," he said.  

Joyce nodded and looked back.  "Yes, they are."  

Giles opened the door, and he and Joyce walked out to the parking lot.  "Have you thought about telling Spike yet?" Joyce asked Giles quietly. 

Giles sighed.  "I was going to, but now I'm not sure.  He's been though so much already, I don't really think now is the time."

Joyce nodded.  "You know that you're going to have to tell him eventually, right?  Buffy knows part of it, and if you don't, I know she will."

Giles polished his glasses.  "I know, I know.  I will, just not right now."

Joyce saw Buffy and Spike walk out of the hospital.  "There they are.  We'll talk about this later."

Giles sighed again.  "Bloody wonderful."

He drove over and picked the couple up.  "Where to?" Giles asked. 

"Home," Buffy replied.    

"Can do," Giles said and smiled.  

Minutes later, he pulled into the Summers' parking lot.  "Ahh, home sweet home," Buffy said.  

Spike smiled at her.  "Glad to be out of there, pet?"

Buffy nodded vigorously.  "More than you can imagine."

"Me too," Spike said.  

With the help of Giles and Joyce, Spike and Buffy got all of their things settled into Buffy's room.  

"Xander called and said that he and Anya were going to stop by Spike's house and get him some clothes.  Oh, and Willow said that she and Oz needed to tell you something.  I don't know when everyone was coming by, but I'm sure they'll all show up eventually," Joyce said as she walked into the kitchen.  Giles followed her in.  

"Okay," Buffy called from the living room where she and Spike were fighting over which movie to watch.  

They had just decided on one when the door to the apartment flew open.  From the kitchen, all Joyce and Giles could see was a flash of red.  In the living room, Buffy and Spike found themselves assaulted by a shrieking Willow.  "Hey you guys!"

Oz followed behind her, as calm as ever.  "Hi."

Buffy laughed and shoved Willow to the floor.  "Hey Wills, Oz, what are you guys up to?"

Willow pulled herself up from the floor.  "Ow, Buff, that kinda hurt.  Anyway, Oz and I just wanted to stop by and see how you two crazy kids are doing."

Oz nodded.  

"We're doing fine.  Actually, we were going to watch a movie.  You guys wanna join in?" Spike asked.  

"Sounds good," Willow said.  

Oz nodded.  

So began another movie debate, as Spike tried to sway Willow and Oz toward his choice.  Halfway into the debate, Joyce and Rupert appeared in the living room.  "We're going to put in some hours at the store," Joyce said.  

"What's A.J up to?" Buffy asked.  

"He's staying at Bobby's tonight.  Jan will bring him home tomorrow," Joyce replied.  

"What time will you be home?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure," Joyce said.  

Buffy nodded.  Joyce and Giles said their goodbyes and left 

The debate about the movie resumed.  Oz smiled as they argued.  He turned the television on and began flipping through the channels.  A news story caught his eye.  "Guys," he said.  

The others stopped bickering and turned their attention to the television.  The onscreen reporter looked properly solemn as she reported on a fire that consumed a local bar and club.  Willow and Buffy looked at one another and then back at the screen.  "Holy shit," Buffy whispered.  

According to the reporter, the details were sketchy, but is appeared that it was an arson fire.  The owner of the First Amendment Gentleman's Lounge was taken to the hospital in serious condition.  No other details were known.  

Oz shut the television off.  Buffy felt her calm façade fall down around her.  She had been in a steady state of denial since her conversation with Spike at the hospital.  Trying to be strong for both of them, telling everyone she was fine and acting like she wasn't absolutely terrified out of her mind, everything just fell down around her.  She collapsed back into Spike's arms, shaking violently.

"GODDAMMIT!" she screamed suddenly, jumping to her feet.  

"Fuck!  Shit!  Son of a bitch!" Buffy began to throw things around the living room.  Vases, picture frames and pillows flew through the air.  Willow and Oz watched in silence as Spike tried to calm her.  "Pet, relax.  Buffy, baby, calm down."

Buffy felt the rage drain from her, leaving behind a deadly calm.  She let Spike embrace her and rub her back.  "I think that I need to be alone right now."

Willow and Oz nodded.  They got up and left, after Willow gave Buffy a quick hug.  "Call me," she whispered.  

Buffy nodded and gave them a tired smile.  

"What do you want to do, luv?" Spike asked in a low voice.  

Buffy looked at Spike.  _So handsome, how'd I get so lucky?  _Reaching a hand up, Buffy stroked his face, outlining his cheek and tracing his scarred eyebrow.  Love washed through her, and she smiled as he leaned his face into her hand.  "I meant you too, Spike," she said quietly.  

Spike looked at Buffy in shock.  "Excuse me?"

"Why don't you go and see if mom and Giles need some help?"   Buffy asked.  

Spike couldn't conceal the hurt that flashed though him.  "Buffy, what's wrong?"

Buffy gave him a sad smile.  "Nothing, baby.  I just need some time to think.  Alone."

Spike's jaw tightened in anger.  "Buffy, whatever it is, you need to talk with me about it."

Buffy shook her head.  "Not right now.  Please Spike, don't push me on this."

Spike gave her a curt nod.  "Fine.  But Buffy, just so you know, if this is going to work, we have to trust one another.  Completely."

Buffy nodded.  "I know, Spike, and I do trust you.  I just need to think."

Spike looked into her eyes, and then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  "I'll be at the store."

Buffy nodded again.  "I'll see you later."

Spike gave her one last look and walked out the door.  

Buffy took a very deep breath.  She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  _Courage.  She dialed a number and waited.  She was going to end this, immediately.  _

A voice on the other end answered.  

Buffy took another deep breath.  "Can I talk to Angel, please?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	31. A Casual Meeting

A/N:  Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  It makes me feel great, to know that people like what I write.  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 32: A Casual Meeting

Spike stalked around the antique store.  He couldn't believe that Buffy had kicked him out.  _What the hell is going on with her?  _He grumbled as he unloaded shipment.  

Joyce winced as she watched Spike unload the priceless antiques.  "Spike, honey, I know you're frustrated, but do you really need to take it out on the statues?" 

Spike looked down at the delicate sculpture he was holding.  "Sorry," he said and gently put it down.  

"That's alright.  Why don't you see if Rupert needs any help with the books?" Joyce suggested.

Spike nodded.  _At least I don't have to worry about breaking them.  _

In his office, Giles was categorizing the book shipment for a display.  "Hmm, _Ancient Greek Incantations and Spells, that can go into the fantasy pile."  _

He looked up and saw Spike.  "Ahh, William, come to help me out?"

Spike smiled.  "You know I hate being called William." 

Giles laughed.  "Yes, well, I suppose it will take me awhile to get used to calling you Spike."

Spike laughed.  "Try hard."

Giles nodded.  "I will."

Spike picked up some books.  After a quick explanation of his cataloguing system, Spike and Giles worked in silence.  Giles began to internally debate with himself.  _Tell, or not to tell?  _

Giles was weighing the pros and cons of both sides when he heard Spike swear.  "What's wrong?"

"Buffy's not answering the phone.  I'm heading over there," Spike said, pocketing his cell phone.  

"Wait, I'm going with you," Giles said.

The two men quickly gathered their things and headed for the door.  Joyce caught up to them of the way out.  "Where are you guys going?"

Spike told Joyce about Buffy.  "Wait for me," she said and grabbed her purse.  Giles locked the store and they piled into Joyce's car.  

Joyce quickly drove back to her home.  The three of them bounded up the stairs and into to apartment, calling for Buffy. 

She was no where to be found.  

Spike checked all the rooms.  He checked her room last.  Buffy wasn't there, but a note lay on her bed.  

_Spike, _

_Don't be mad at me.  Who am I kidding; of course you're going to be mad.  But please understand why I have to do this.  I can't let them get you too.  I love you._

_Buffy_

Next to Buffy's note was another. And a rose.

**I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE MINE.**

 Spike's legs gave out from under him.  He collapsed onto the bed.  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy swallowed nervously.  _What have I gotten myself into?  _

When she called Angel, she didn't really think he actually agree to meet with her.  But he had, and now here she was, sitting in a diner, in the middle of nowhere, drinking coffee and getting more nervous by the minute.  _What the hell am I doing here?  This really isn't a good idea._

Buffy stood up to leave, and walked directly into Angel.  "Leaving so soon, Buff?" he asked in a laconic voice.  

Buffy swallowed a sarcastic response and, instead, sat back down at the table.  "We have to talk."

Angel sat across from her.  "I really don't know what about."

She narrowed her eyes.  "Don't play stupid.  I know you know what's going on.  I want to know why Edward was killed.  I want to know who's doing all this and I want to know why."

"You sure demand a lot for such a small lady," Angel said.  He ordered a coffee from the waitress.  

Buffy restrained herself from bitch-slapping him.  "Tell me, Angel.  I have to know."

"What's in it for me?" he asked.  

"Money," Buffy replied.  

Angel rolled his eyes.  "I've already got money.  I want something else."  He leered at her.  

Now it was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes.  "Not in a million years.  What else do you want?"

Angel pondered the question as the waitress served him.  "Thanks, doll," he said.  The waitress blushed and Angel smiled.  

Buffy coughed.  "Are you done?  'Cause I really don't want to spend any more time in your company.  I think I'm getting hives."

Angel chuckled.  "Wow, Buffy, still sore about the office incident?"

Buffy barely resisted strangling him.  "Either you answer me, or I'm gone."

Angel shrugged.  "Wish I could help you, Buff, but I don't know who's pulling all the strings.  All I know is that Edward's death sent Ethan into a tizzy.  He's making plans to leave the country.  Ditto for the DeLuca's.  Me, I'm just a lowly slave, do what the boss-man tells me to."

Buffy sneered at him.  "God, you are absolutely useless, aren't you?"

Angel's eyes narrowed.  "I'd be careful if I was you.  Seems to me that you asked me for help, not the other way around."

"Oh and you've helped me so much.  Face it, Angel; you don't know shit because nobody really gives a damn about you.  How does your enormous ego like that?" Buffy spat out.

Angel's hand shot out and grabbed Buffy's arm.  "Better be careful, little girl.  You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Then tell me.  Tell me something.  You owe me that much, Liam," Buffy said quietly.  

Angel sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.  "I'm just tired, you know?  Tired of all the bullshit.  I used to be a good guy, once upon a time…"

Buffy cut him off.  "Spare me, Angel.  I'm not buying your woe-is-me shit.  Just tell me something."

Angel was silent for a moment.  "Sorry, Buff, but I can't."

He stood up and walked to the door.  Moments later, Buffy head tires squeal.  "Shit," she whispered.    
  


Buffy stood up and reached for the tab.  _Bastard even made me pay for his damn coffee_, she thought bitterly.  

She picked the check up and a piece of paper floated down from it.  On it, written in Angel's too-neat handwriting, was a name and an address.  Buffy mouthed a silent word of thanks to Angel, threw some money down and headed for her car.  

Outside, dusk was beginning to give way into night.  Buffy took a minute to adjust her eyes to the darkness before walking to her car.  She dug around in her purse, looking for her keys.  Head down, hand searching frantically, Buffy head a noise behind her.

She stopped and stood completely still.  "Hello?  Is anyone out there?" she called out.  

Feeling very much like a character in a horror movie, Buffy inched forward toward her car. Her eyes darted to every shadow, and she jumped at every sound.  _God, could I be any more pathetic?  Resolve flowing through her, Buffy straightened her spine and walked purposefully toward her car.  _

She didn't see the person behind her, nor feel the blow to the back of her skull.  The last thing Buffy saw was a shadow, right before the darkness overtook her. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.


	32. Familiar Trouble

Chapter 33:  Familiar Trouble

Buffy moaned.  Her head felt like it was going to explode.  _Please, Lord, make it go away.  I swear I'll never drink again.   It took Buffy a few minutes to remember the events of yesterday, and the fact that she hadn't been drinking.  She quickly stood up, despite the protesting clog dancers in her skull.  Looking around, Buffy tried to figure out where the hell she was.  _

_Okay, I'm in a room.  White walls, no decorations, small bed, one window and one door.  _Focusing on the mundane details helped to quell the rising panic that was coursing through her body.  _Okay, how did I get here again?  I met with Angel, he left me an address, walked to my car and…..nothing.  Oh shit, this can't be of the good.  _

Buffy paced the small room and tried to force her mind to work.  It was no use.  As hard as she tried, Buffy couldn't recall what happened after she left the diner.  Finally, in a bout of frustration, Buffy began to scream and pound her fists against the door.  

"HELLO?  ANYBODY?  IS SOMEBODY OUT THERE," she screamed, but to no avail.  She continued to scream and yell for the next twenty minutes, but still nothing happened.  

"Fuck," she said, her voice husky and raw from the earlier screaming.  She resumed her pacing.  

The door to her room opened.

She ran towards it, no plan in mind, just running toward a way out.  A body filled the doorway, a familiar body.

"You?" Buffy asked in confusion.  

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Spike was going insane.  

Well, actually, he wasn't _technically going insane, but if the Sunnydale Police didn't start listening to him, heads were gonna roll.  _

"No, you stupid git, if she told me where she was going, do you think I would even be here?" he asked the rookie in frustration.  

The young man in front of him just smiled and made a placating gesture.  "Now, Mr. Giles, I know you're frustrated.  It's common practice, however, that we ask these questions.   Sometimes, people forget the smallest detail and it turns out to the answer to the entire problem."

Spike was about two seconds away from smacking the pimply faced young man upside his head.  "Listen to me, you little-"

"Spike," Joyce cut him off quickly, "Why don't you go outside, maybe take a breather?  Rupert and I will finish in here."

Spike gave Joyce a grateful look and then walked outside.  The sun blazed brightly and his worry increased by leaps and bounds.  He knew there was something wrong last night, but nobody would listen.  The police saw Buffy's note and insisted that she had just run off.   

_Yeah right, she just ran off...  Stupid fucking wanker.  God, please let her be okay.  _Restless, Spike pulled out a cigarette.  He inhaled the nicotine into his system, and a calming wave passed through him.  He smiled when he though of Buffy's "Get Spike to stop smoking" campaign.  So far, it was a complete bust, but Buffy was a persistent girl. Spike shook his head.   _Is, she is a persistent girl.  Spike refused to think in any terms besides those.  Buffy was coming back to him, he would make sure of it.  _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Willow walked into her apartment and dropped her books.  "Last final of the semester.  Thank God."

Oz smiled at his girlfriend.  As wave a pleasure swept thorough him like it always did when Willow walked into the room.  "Rough day?"

Willow rolled her eyes and collapsed next to him on the couch.  "Only the worst final of my entire existence.  It was so bad; I thought I was going to faint right there in class. I mean, I spent all this time studying for it, and then I got the test and my palms got all sweaty…"

As Willow continued to babble on, Oz played a few practice chords on his guitar.  Since they spent almost all their time together anyway, Oz and Willow just decided that Oz would move in with Willow.  It was a strange sensation.  The ever-wandering guitar player had finally found some roots and settled down.  It was a strange, yet exhilarating experience, have an actual place to call home.  

Oz tuned back into Willow.  "And then I tried to call Buffy, but her cell phone isn't on and nobody is answering at her apartment.  I wonder where Spike it."  

And with that, Willow ran out of steam.  She sat back and propped her feet up on the coffee table.  "Ahh, the sweet release of summer."

Another small grin from the stoic Oz.  "Watch me play tonight?"

Willow nodded.  "Wouldn't miss it for the world.  Got the night off, and nothing is going to stop me.  I only wish I could get a hold of Buffy.  She and I made plans to watch you tonight."  

The couple was silent for a moment, lost in each other's company and their own thoughts.  Finally Oz spoke up.  "Have you tried Giles or Joyce?"

Willow smacked herself on her forehead with her hand.  "Duh.   God, where the hell my mind went, I'll never know."

Willow grabbed her phone and dialed the number to the store.  No answer.  Idly, she watched Oz playing guitar on the sofa.  With wicked thoughts in her mind of what she would do to him, Willow dialed Joyce's cell.  

Oz watched as Willow talked to Joyce.  Her emotions were plainly visible on her expressive face.  Oz knew something was wrong when Willow hung up.  

He waited until she sat down next to him, and Oz pulled Willow into his arms.  "What's wrong, baby?"

Willow took a few deep breaths to stifle her rising anxiety.  "She's at the police station."  
 

Before she finished her sentence, Oz was on his feet.  "Let's go."

Clasping hands, the couple left Willow's apartment.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike took one last drag of his third cigarette, and then crushed his cigarette out.  The sound of a car caught his attention, and Spike looked up to see Willow and Oz screech into the parking lot at breakneck speed.  They tumbled out of the car and ran toward Spike.  He watched them come, somewhat amused to see Oz run.  

They were both out of breath when they reached him.  "Sp-Sp-Spike," Willow managed to puff out.  

Spike raised an eyebrow.  "What's up, Red?"

Willow took a minute to catch her breath.  "Where's Buffy?"

Spike sighed and rolled his shoulders.  "That's the question of the hour."

Willow looked him.  "Huh?"

Spike quickly told Willow and Oz the events of last night and this morning.  The notes, Buffy's disappearance, and now the ineptitude of the police.  

Willow's eyes widened.  She and Oz shared a look, communicating their fears in couple talk.  "What can we do to help?" Oz asked softly.  

Spike shrugged his shoulders.  Restless, he began to pace again.  "I dunno.  She was meetin' with someone, but I don't know where.  I could hazard a guess as to whom, though.  Maybe we start there?"

The couple nodded.  "Who do you think she called?"

Spike looked at them, hurt in his eyes.  "Angel."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzies.   "What are you doing here?"

A bitter laugh filled her ears.  "I would think that was rather obvious."

_I don't understand.  This isn't making any damn sense.  _

Buffy blinked her eyes a couple of times.  "Well, make it obvious."

Another laugh, then the door slammed in her face.  "All in due time," a mocking voice called through the door.  

Buffy sat on her bed, lost in shock.  _God Almighty, does this mean what I think it does?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike, Oz and Willow spent the rest of the day trying to retrace Buffy's footsteps.  Spike put in a call to Angel, and got the name of the diner where Angel said he met Buffy.  He wouldn't say anything past that, no matter how much Spike threatened him. Somewhat satisfied with the results, Spike and Oz headed for the diner while Willow headed to the store with Joyce and Giles.  

The diner proved to be frustrating for Spike.  Nobody remembered Buffy even being there.  The one woman who remembered serving Angel didn't say anything about his blonde companion.  

"They drank some coffee and then they left," she said in a derisive voice.  

_What is it with people and me today?  Do I just rub everybody the wrong way?  _Luckily for Spike, Oz stepped in.  

"What kind of coffee?' he asked.

The waitress took a minute.  "House, decaffeinated."  

Oz thought about it.  "Who paid?"

Another pause from the waitress.  "She did.  Left some money on the table."

"Then," Oz prompted.  

"Then I picked up the ticket and saw her go outside.  That's it," the waitress said.  "No, wait.  She didn't go out the front door.  She left through the side door."

Spike shot Oz a look of gratitude.  "Did anybody else go outside with her?"

The waitress shook her head.  "No."

The men thanked the waitress and walked outside toward Spike's car.  Spike turned on the air conditioning and turned to Oz.  "What do you think?" 

Oz gave a slight shoulder movement.  "Dunno."

Spike nodded.  _Another brick wall.  With heavy thoughts on his mind, Spike put his car in gear.   _

Something shiny caught Oz's eye.  Tapping Spike's arm, Oz motioned to the side of the road.  Spike pulled over from the small two-lane road and onto a small dirt shoulder.  Oz got out of the car and walked back toward a small thicket of trees.  Curiosity piqued, Spike followed him. Then sucked in his breath.  

Under the trees, buried in a pile of leaves and twigs, was Buffy's car.  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.


	33. The Scooby's

Chapter 34: The Scooby's  

The day passed with no real result for the wannabe sleuths.  After the discovery of Buffy's car, Spike and Oz struck out.  They called the police who towed it to the station for "forensic evidence".  This make Spike laugh._  Wankers probably couldn't find their way to a doughnut shop. _

Oz shared Spike's cynicism of the local law enforcement.  They had yet to find any new evidence about the identity of Willow's shooter, or the person responsible for burning the club.  With an overall feeling of dejection, the three headed to Willow's apartment.  

Willow trudged to her couch and threw herself down.  Oz gave her a sympathetic smile and sat down behind her.  Spike took the chair next to them, and they heaved a collective breath.  It was silent for a few minutes, until Willow suddenly jumped up.  

"This is ridiculous," she stated.  

Spike looked at her, askance.  "What's that, Red?"

"My best friend is missing and I'm sitting on my ass.  Well, no more.  Put you're thinking caps on, guys, it's time to brainstorm," Willow declared.  

Oz and Spike shared a look of surprise.  Willow ran to her room and came back with a notebook.  She sat on the floor between the two guys and pulled out a pen.  "Okay, what do we know?"

They listed off all the information they could think of, and Willow carefully wrote all of it down.  When they finished, Willow read the list back.  

"So, we know that Buffy went to meet Angel in BFE.  She didn't leave in her own car, and someone took the time to hide it.  We also have an attacker who has been following her and leaving notes and flowers.  Spike found a note and flower the day Buffy disappeared.  It figures that whoever is leaving the notes may be the one who took Buffy yesterday.  Spike, what did the person who attacked your house look like?"  Willow asked.

Spike sighed.  "Don't know Red.  Was covered in black clothing and had a mask on."

Willow pondered this.  "Well, how big?  Like, man size or woman-size?"

Spike closed his eyes and tried to remember.  "About the same height as me, I'd say.  Maybe a little taller.  Definitely a man's build."

Willow nodded.  "Okay, so a man, probably." 

Spike nodded.  "Definitely a man.  But, who's to say that it's the same person doing everything?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders.  "Nothing, actually.  But it stands to reason that it is the same person.  None of this happened until Buffy received the first note."

Spike looked down in shame.  His father, his family, his fault.  

Willow reached out and touched Spike's shoulder.  "Not your fault, Spike.  Don't start thinking like that."

"You can read my mind now?" Spike asked sardonically.  

Willow arched a brow.  "Don't have to, it's written all over your pretty little face."

Spike looked at Oz who nodded in conformation.  He sighed.  "Sorry, Red.  It's just too much, you know?"

"I know," Willow said softly, unconsciously tracing the bullet scar on her stomach.  

Oz followed her hand.  He reached out and covered her hand with his own.  Willow smiled up and him, and leaned back against the couch.  

Spike watched the couple.  Suddenly, he felt out of place and awkward.  Standing, he grabbed his coat.  "Well, I see you guys later."

"Oh, Spike stay.  We still have stuff to discuss,' Willow said.  

Spike shook his head.  "Nah, Red.  Gotta go home.  Well, actually, I can't go home.  Gotta go to the Summers."

"Alright.  I'll call you tomorrow," Willow said.

Spike nodded and headed out the door.  _Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll find Buffy.  Hold on, luv, I'm coming.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You okay, baby?" Oz asked quietly.  

After Spike left, they went to bed.  Just wanting a cuddle, Willow snuggled next to Oz and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.  She felt kinda guilty, knowing that she was safe with Oz while Buffy was who knows where.  

"I'm fine," she answered.  

  
Oz tightened his grasp.  He all too vividly remembered Willow's hospital stay, and he silently pledged to protect this beautiful woman, no matter the cost.  

Willow sighed again.  Something was bothering her, something important.  The feeling started last night when she was dreaming.  She dreamed about the club and the shooting, but was unable to keep the details from slipping away when she awoke.  Now, she was left with an uncomfortable feeling of forgetfulness.  There was something there, something important, locked in her unconscious mind.  

Pushing the troubling thought aside, Willow instead focused on Oz.  Already asleep, his breathing was slow and even.  Eventually, Willow fell asleep too, safe in the arms of her purple-haired lover.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spike finished his cigarette and walked into the apartment.  

And caught his uncle Rupert and Joyce kissing on the couch.  

"Bloody hell!" he yelled.  

Giles and Joyce jumped apart.  

"Spike, we didn't expect you back so soon," Joyce said, flustered.  

Giles, meanwhile, pulled his glasses off and began to polish.  "Yes, um, hello William."

Spike groaned and rubbed his eyes.  "Bloody hell, I'm going to bed, and I'm going to pretend I didn't see that."

Turning, Spike walked into Buffy's room.  Stripping off his clothes, he crawled into her bed.  

He couldn't sleep.  

Everything smelled like her.  The pillows, the blankets, Mr. Gordo, everything was a painful Buffy reminder.  

Muttering, Spike rolled over and threw his arms and legs out.  No help.

After an hour of tossing and turning, Spike gave up on sleep.  Pulling on some pants, he headed for the kitchen.  

And caught A.J on the couch kissing some girl.  

"Jesus bleedin' Christ, what is it with you people!" he yelled.

The teenagers jumped apart with guilty expressions on their flushed faces.   

"Cor, you people are like a bunch of bleedin' bunnies," Spike said.

Grabbing a glass of water, Spike walked back into Buffy's room.  

A.J watched him go, and then turned back to Vanessa.  "Sorry 'bout that.  My sister's boyfriend."

Vanessa looked at him, amazed.  "Your mom lets him stay here?"

A.J shrugged.  "Well, his house did get blown up."

Vanessa's eyes widened.  "Seriously?"

A.J shrugged negligently.  "Yeah, he's pretty cool."

Just then, Joyce walked in from her room.  "A.J, time for Vanessa to leave.  Let me grab my keys and I'll drive her home."

The teens shared one last kiss before Joyce appeared keys in hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Spike was up early and out of the apartment, avoiding both Joyce and A.J.  He didn't want to rehash any of last night's details just yet.  Jumping into his car, he headed toward Willow's.  Oz answered the door in his boxers and with wet hair.

"Hey," he said and moved to the side to let Spike in.  

"Morning," Spike replied.  

Willow walked into the living room, her vibrant red hair still wet from her shower.  "Hi Spike.  Sleep well?"

Spike shook his head.  "Not really."

Willow gave him a small smile.  "We'll find her."

Oz left to get dressed and Willow poured everyone some coffee.  "So, shall we continue on?"

Spike nodded and Oz returned to the living room.  Once again, the three friends brainstormed ideas and leads.  After and hour, a break was called.  Spike's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Spike, have you seen Buffy?" Xander asked.  

Spike gave himself a mental head-slap.  He had forgotten to tell Xander about Buffy.  Quickly, Spike explained the events of the past few days.  

Xander grew quiet.  "Anya and I will be right over."

They disconnected and Spike walked back into the small living room.  "Xander and Anya are coming over.  Hope that's okay."

Willow nodded.  "Sure, the more minds working on this, the better."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy awoke slowly.  Layer by layer, she drifted up from the sea on unconsciousness into the world of reality.  Once she was fully awake, Buffy took a minute to pray that yesterday had just been a bad dream.  Once said, she opened her eyes.  

She was still in the room.

Tears burned her eyes and a tsunami of desolation passed through her.  _Still here, still stuck.  I'm trapped in a room with a fucking psycho lurking about.  Why did I have to meet Angel?  _

Mentally berating herself, Buffy didn't hear the door open again.  Then she heard the same mocking laugh from the night before.  Gathering her courage and shreds of composure, Buffy turned to face her foe.  

"What do you want?" she demanded.  

Her kidnapper paused to think.  "I want to be wanted."

Buffy furrowed her brow.  "I don't understand.  Why me?"

No answer was given.  A tray was dropped onto the floor by Buffy's bed, and the attacker turned for the door.  

Buffy lunged.  The two of them grappled for a minute, both exchanging blows and rolling on the small wood floor.  The kidnapper got the upper hand and bolted for the door.  Buffy dove for the door, but was too late.  The door slammed in her face, and Buffy heard the distinct sound of locks.  

Buffy sat back on her heels.  "Shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is pointless," Spike growled.  

For hours, the group of friends had pondered and discussed every single thought relating to Buffy and her disappearance.  They had netted a big zero.  The one highlight was when Willow christened the group "Scooby's" in honor of the inept cartoon detectives.  

"Okay, when in doubt, go back to the beginning," Xander said.  

Spike sighed.  "Buffy left me a note…" 

Xander cut him off.  "That's not what I meant.  I mean the very beginning.  First time you met Buffy."

"When Dru dumped me and you dragged me to the club," Spike answered.  

"Alright.  After that," Xander said.  

"Went to the club, met Buffy out in the parking lot….bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. 

"What?" everyone asked in unison.   

Spike looked at the group of people.  "How could I have been so bloody blind?  Right in front of us the entire bleedin' time.  Riley"

Everyone was quiet for a minute.  Then Willow spoke up.  "I think I speak for everyone when I say 'Huh?"

Spike jumped up and began to pace restlessly.  "It's got to be.  He works at the club, is infatuated with Buffy, and fits the size of the intruder in my house.  Hell, he could have even been the one to take the shot at you, Red."

Spike continued to mumble and pace while Willow digested his words.  A sick feeling began to grow in her stomach.  She didn't want to believe what Spike was saying, but it was making a horrible kind of sense.  Riley was pissed off when Buffy and Spike began dating, and he had the motive and opportunity at the club.  Unbidden, the memory of her and Buffy discussing Riley over milkshakes at Al's came back to Willow and she shivered.  _What would have happened if Buffy had dated Riley?  _

"So now what?" Xander asked.  

Spike considered the question.  "Now, we go pay Riley a visit."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Until next time my pretties.  


	34. A Twist in the Works

A/N:  Thanks to fashiongrrl, you give great ideas.  Hehehe, you'll see.  Lynsey, Stoic, Leah, Rachel, Falco Conlon, Charmed1, Caitee, QuieraStrawberry, Spuffy, SwordInKaos, InfoGal, BunnyKat, SMG, Tobert Patliria and everyone who leaves me reviews, thanks so much.  Oh, and Stoic, don't worry, doesn't Buffy always find a way?  Happy reading my little crumpets.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 35: A Twist in the Works

Spike resolutely walked up the small pathway leading to Riley's house.   It took some doing, but the friends were finally able to track down Riley's home address.  It sat outside of Sunnydale, off a small dilapidated road and back into some brush and trees.  It gave Willow the creeps.  

"This is the perfect setting for some horror movie.  I just keep waiting for the axe murderer to jump out from behind a tree and start chasing us," she said.

Anya shuddered.  "Thank you for that.  Now, when I try and sleep tonight, I'll have scenes from scary movies running through my head."

Willow shrugged.  "Sorry."

Spike looked back.  "You guys really don't have to come, you know.  You can wait back in the car."

Willow shook her head vehemently.  "No way!  Not me.  I'm not going to be the lone female, stupid enough to walk  by herself and then sit and wait for certain dismemberment.  Nope, no siree.  I'll stay here, and if anybody jumps out, I'll push Spike down and run the other way."

Anya nodded her head.  "That's a very good plan.  I'll walk with you."

Spike rolled his eyes.  "Fine then, you two walk together, but be quiet."

The girls nodded and fell in step together.  Spike walked out in front of the group, with Xander and Oz behind him.  Slightly behind them were Willow and Anya, who were quickly bonding over the shared agony of slasher flicks.  

"Hey, man, you got a plan?" Xander asked as they approached the front porch.  

The house itself was in need of major repairs.  The beige paint was peeling, and several of the boards on the porch were rotted away.  Windows were missing shutters, and some panes of glass were broken.  

"First of all, I thought I'd knock on the door.  Then, when he answered, I thought I knock him the hell out," Spike replied.  

"Great idea, Obi-Wan, but what if it isn't him?" Xander asked.  

Spike shrugged.  "No great loss, I've been looking for an excuse to hit him."

They approached the steps cautiously.  Having seen the state of the house, Spike didn't think the stairs were altogether trustworthy.  Slowly, he put a foot on one and tested his weight.  It held.  Inch by inch, Spike, Xander and Oz made their way up the stairs and onto the few remaining boards of the front porch.  

Spike looked back and saw that neither Willow nor Anya had attempted to move onto the porch.  "Are you girls coming?  We don't have all bloody day you know," he called.  

They both shook their heads.  "No way," said Anya. 

"Like hell," echoed Willow.  

The guys shared a look that silently communicated their feelings about girls and scary houses.  

"I'll stay behind," Oz offered.  

Ever so carefully, he made his way back down the rickety stairs and to the girls.  Spike and Xander gave a little wave, and then turned to the door.  

Spike raised his fist and knocked.  Nobody answered.  He knocked again.  Still no answer.  

Spike looked at Xander with a raised eyebrow.  Xander shrugged.  

"What's going on?" Willow called out.

"No one's answering," Spike replied.  

"Now what?" Xander asked quietly.  

With a shrug of his shoulders, Spike raised his foot and kicked the front door.  

It opened.  

"Looks like we've been extended an invitation," Spike said.  

Warily, Spike shuffled forward.   The boards creaked under his weight, but held.  He motioned for Xander to follow him.  

"Apparently, we're going inside," Xander yelled.  

"Be careful," Oz yelled back.  

Taking a deep breath, Xander followed Spike inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oz, Willow and Anya stood in silence.   Anya had her head cocked to the side and looked deep in thought.  Oz and Willow watched in fascination as she moved back and forth, muttering to herself.  

"Hey Anya, whatcha doing?" Willow asked.  

Anya stopped moving.  "I'm formulating escape routes in case the "Scream" guys show up."

Oz chuckled.  "I really don't think we have to worry about that."

Anya shrugged.  "Never hurts to be prepared."

While Anya hatched escape plans, Willow and Oz talked about Riley.  

"You think he could've done it?" Willow asked.  

Oz gave a minimal shrug.  "Dunno."

Willow nodded.  "I don't know what to think.  I mean, it's Riley!  You know the farm boy lunkhead who's hopelessly in love with a dancer.  He seemed so harmless."

Oz touched her shoulder in support.  

Willow smiled at her quiet boyfriend.  Breathing in his scent, she leaned back into his arms.  Together, they quietly giggled at Anya's antics, her pacing and murmured comments about wild woodsmen bearing hatchets and guns.  A slight breeze blew, and birds were chirping.  Willow could almost ignore the fact that they were hunting down a crazed stalker and enjoy the peace of the day.  Her eyelids became heavy and began to droop.  She let her head loll down to Oz's shoulder.  

Oz cradled her in his arms and moved them back until he could prop himself against the porch and support their combined weight.  Willow's breathing became even and deep and Oz knew that she had fallen asleep.  Sitting back, Oz let his mind wander.  Anya saw the sitting couple, and she walked over to sit with them.  

"They should be out here by now.  What do you think is happening?" she asked worriedly.  

"I'm sure they're fine," Oz said in a quiet voice.  

"But you don't know for sure," Anya replied.  

Oz sighed.  "They're big boys, Anya.  I think they can handle themselves."

Anya restlessly moved her shoulders.  "I know, but I just have these horrible images running through my mind, ya know?"

Oz gave a compassionate smile.  "Just relax, Anya.  I'm sure they'll be out here any minute."

Anya nodded.  They sat in silence, Anya lost in thoughts and Oz listening to Willow breathe.  When she began to breathe hard and whimper in her sleep, Oz became alarmed.  He tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake, just like she wouldn't in the hospital.  

Anya looked over.  "What's wrong with her?"

Oz shook his head, ignoring Anya.  "Baby, wake up."

Willow didn't respond.  Her whimpers and cries became louder and louder.  Oz continued to shake her, but to no avail.  Soon, Willow was shouting in her sleep.  

"No, no," she cried.  

Willow began to thrash.  Her hand flew out, hitting Oz and causing them both to fall backwards.  The porch broke behind their weight and Oz landed on the ground with Willow on top of him.  She screamed and her eyes flew open.  

"Oz," she called.  

"I'm here," he replied.  

Anya walked over and helped them to their feet.  "Your cries were most distressing," she said to Willow.  

Willow grabbed onto Oz.  "I remember."

Oz raised a brow.  "Remember?"

"That night, I remember what happened. I remember who shot me," she cried.  

Willow ran for the door.  Oz and Anya looked at each other, and then ran after her.  "Willow, baby, what are you doing?  We know who shot you."

Willow shook her head.  "No, you don't."

They reached the front door and Willow burst through.  

"Where are you going?" Anya yelled.  "We know it was Riley."

Willow screeched to a halt.  "That's just it.  It wasn't Riley."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the house was a scene straight out of _Wrong Turn_, in Xander's opinion.  They were standing in a small living room, cluttered with old dishes, TV trays, and magazines and about an inch of dust.  To their left was a small hallway and to their right, a kitchen/dining room.  Any second, Xander expected to hear the dueling banjos.  

"We need to get the hell out of here," he said urgently.  

Spike didn't appear to hear him.  After perusing the living room and kitchen, he started down the hallway.  The first door was a bathroom that had seriously seen better days.  Across the hallway was a bedroom.  More dust and crap covered every surface.  Spike was getting agitated.  He couldn't find Riley, or anything that indicated Riley had even been here in the last month.  _Another bloody dead end.  Shit.  _

Spike turned the bedroom light off and was about to leave when something caught his attention.  Across the room, under a poster featuring Pamela Anderson in her blonde glory was a small crack of light.  Stumbling through the room, Spike made it to the wall and ripped the poster off.  Behind it was a door.

"Xander," Spike yelled. "Get your arse back here, now."

Xander appeared in the bedroom doorway.  "Yuck, what is that smell?"

Spike rolled his eyes.  "Not why you're back here.  Help me."

Xander crossed the room and stopped next to Spike.  At Spike's nod, both men threw their combined body weight into the door.  The wood groaned under the impact, but held.  Spike wiped his eyes.  He nodded a second time and once again the men launched themselves into the door.  This time, the hinges groaned and splintered enough for Spike to pry the door loose.  What he saw made his blood boil then ice up.  

Candles littered the surface of the shrine.  In the middle was a picture of Buffy, taken while she was onstage.  Around it were hundreds of other pictures, Buffy sleeping, eating, laughing with Willow, with Spike and with her mom.  Moments of time in the life of Buffy Summers.  The shrine pissed Spike off, but it was the note under it that made him freeze.  Not one of the usual notes Buffy received, it was written in a more flowing script.  The elegance of the handwriting did not belie the seriousness of the words.  

As Spike read it, his head picked up pace and beat painfully against his chest.  

_I hate her.  She's so fucking perfect.  Why her?  Why not me?  No one sees me through her.  But they will.  I will make them.  She's so perfect, but not for long.  Not after I'm done.  _

Threats of a deranged mind against the woman he loved.  Who's mind, that was the question.  Paper in hand, Spike rushed from the room, taking the time to grab Xander along the way.  

"We're outta here," he said by way of explanation.  

"No arguments here," Xander replied.  

The two men rushed from the room and down the hallway.  In the living room, they collided with a frenzied Willow and a confused Anya and Oz.  

"Spike," Willow said breathlessly.  "It's not Riley.  I remembered that night, and it wasn't Riley."

"I know, ducks," Spike replied.  

"Okay then, I'm confused.  If it isn't Riley, then who is it?" Xander asked.  

Everyone looked at the redhead.  "Maureen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Oh my!  A twist!  Whoo hoo for that!  Until next time, my pretties.  


	35. The Escape

A/N:  I'm truly sorry that it has taken me so long to post this.  

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 36: The Escape

"Maureen?  Who the hell is Maureen?" Anya demanded.  She had been asking the same question for an hour, and was getting on everyone's nerves.  

"Anya, not until we get back, remember?" Xander said.  

Anya rolled her eyes.  "I don't know why she can't answer the damn question right now.  It's not like anything is going to change when we finally settle down."

Spike silently agreed with the outspoken blonde, but Willow said that she wanted time to think before she answered any questions.  After Xander rebuffed Anya, the rest of the car ride was made in silence.  

The group of friends had finally managed to leave Riley's and converged onto Willow's apartment in full force.  Everyone hammered questions at the redhead until Oz forcibly removed her from the room.  

Oz returned after a few minutes.  "She's going to tell you what she knows, and then you leave so she can sleep, got it?"

The trio nodded and Willow returned.  In a quiet but succinct manner, she explained her dream and the role of Maureen.  "I was onstage, dancing when I was shot.  I haven't been able to remember who did it, until now.  It was Maureen.  We'd had words earlier and I remember her standing next to the bar.  I saw a reflecting light and turned to find it.  The barrel of the gun was reflecting light.  She shot me and then she set the gun behind the bar and walked out the back."

Her voice broke and Oz immediately put his arms around her and shot the others a look.  Xander and Anya stood up and left, Anya had tears rolling down her cheeks.  Spike slowly walked over to Willow.  Kneeling next to her, Spike glanced at Oz, and then wrapped his arms around her body and gently hugged her.  He kissed her temple and rubbed her back.  

"Thank you," he said quietly.  

Spike started to stand when Willow's hand stopped him.  She reached out and covered his hand with her own, squeezing gently.  "We'll find her."

Spike nodded.  "I know.  Now, let Oz pamper you some.  I'm going to tell Joyce and Rupert what's going on, and then heading to the police."

Willow nodded and Oz tipped his head.  Spike headed out the door.  Once outside, he leaned against the building and took a deep breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy paced her cell.  She had quit yelling for Maureen hours ago, and banging on the door yielded nothing but sore knuckles and a flaming temper.  Now, Buffy's mind was quickly looking for escape routes and trying to figure Maureen out.  _She wants to be wanted?  By who?  And what does that have to do with me?_  Buffy still didn't know why Maureen needed her.  

_Okay, ignore Maureen.  Find a way out.  Window?  No, too high.  Door?  Locked.  Anything to pry the door open with.  Nope.  Shit, running out of options here.  Think, Buffy, think.  _No superiorly brilliant plan was coming to mind.  _Shit, shit, SHIT!  _

The door creaked open.  Buffy whirled around.  "Maureen."

Maureen nodded.  "How are things?"

Buffy snorted.  "Just bloody wonderful.  I've been thinking about calling out for a pizza, care to join?"

Maureen cocked her head.  "You talk like that _thing_ you've been fucking.  How does it feel?  Knowing that you're breaking people's hearts with your own careless actions?  Do you get off on it?  You little bitch."  

Buffy was stunned, to say the least.  When Maureen said she wanted to be wanted, Buffy assumed that she was referring to Spike.  It seemed, however, that Spike was not one of Maureen's favorite people.  "What are you talking about you raving lunatic?"

Maureen's eyes fired, but she was careful to stay away from Buffy's striking distance.  "Think about it.  I'll be back later."

Again, Maureen was quickly out the door before Buffy could strike.  _Dammit, one of these days I'm going to give that bitch a black eye.  Or two.  _

Buffy spent the rest of the day trying to figure out Maureen's cryptic messages.  _She wants to be wanted, but by who?  It's obviously not Spike, who the fuck is it then?  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike walked the streets of Sunnydale with heavy thoughts on his mind.  After his conversation with the police and comforting a sobbing Joyce, Spike needed to get away and have time to himself.  He couldn't go home, it was still being repaired.  Anya and Xander were probably busy, as were Oz and Willow.  It made Spike's heart ache even more, his Buffy was out there somewhere and he couldn't do a thing about it.  He'd already gotten Willow to hack into police files and get Buffy's file and he'd visited Maureen's apartment and found nothing.  

And this whole thing with Maureen wasn't making any sense.  Spike knew that it was a man who attacked his house.  The body shape and size, it didn't fit that of a woman, but a man.  As Spike puzzled over it, he unconsciously walked toward his house.  The windows had been repaired and the living room refurnished.  Still, Spike didn't move back in.  It was something he wanted to wait for, for Buffy.  Spike had been planning on asking Buffy to move in with him, and he was determined to wait for her, no matter what.  

Stopping for a minute, Spike leaned against a building and pulled out a fag.  He lit it and took a deep breath, pulling the much-needed nicotine into his body.  Buffy would have a cow if she knew what he was doing.  Her long and arduous campaign to get Spike to quit smoking was failing horribly.  Of course, if she was around, the outcome would be significantly different.  The hiss and burn of his fag was the solitary sound in an uncomfortably silent night.  

As he drifted around the yard, Spike tried to fit the clues together.  _Why would Maureen leave the roses and notes?  She wouldn't, at least to Spike's way of thinking.  Willow was sure that Maureen was jealous of Buffy and wanted to hurt her.  Whoever left the notes wanted Buffy to be a lover.  Unless Maureen's feelings had changed very rapidly and in a very short amount of time, and Spike wasn't betting on that. _

No, Spike was betting on something else.  If it really was Maureen who'd taken Buffy, then she'd taken her for a specific reason.  Spike really didn't want to ponder what that reason was.  Walking quickly, Spike hailed a taxi.  He gave the driver directions to Willow's apartment, and tried to force his racing mind to relax.  He needed a plan, and he needed right away.  But first, he needed to talk to Willow. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Willow moaned.  "Oz.  Go answer the door."

Oz grunted and rolled over to grab his short.  He shuffled downstairs and pulled the door open.  Rolling his eyes, Oz backed up and let Spike bound into the apartment.  "Spike, man, it's like three in the morning."

Spike quickly walked around the small living room.  "I know, I'm sorry.  I had a few ideas that I needed to run by Willow."

"I'm not waking Willow up," Oz said flatly.  

"Too late, Willow's already up," she announced as she walked into the room.  

Spike looked guilty for a minute, and then remembered the reason why he was there.  "Red, I got a question for you."

Willow yawned again and rubbed her eyes.  "Shoot."

"Are you absolutely positive it was Maureen?" he asked.  

Willow looked at Spike sharply.  "Pretty sure.  It's not something I would lie about."

Spike nodded.  "I agree, Red.  I just wondered how this all fits.  It wasn't a woman who attacked Buffy at my house, I'm positive of that.  I tackled him and chased him, and it definitely was a man."

Oz shook his head.  "What are you saying, Spike?  That Maureen was working with someone?"  

Spike nodded his head.  "Something like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy banged on the door.  "Maureen, let me out.  Maureen, I know you can hear me, now come here.  MAUREEN!"

Buffy was rewarded when the door opened.  Maureen cautiously poked her head in.  "What?" 

"I need something to eat," Buffy said.  

Maureen rolled her eyes.  "I already fed you.  Eat that."

"I already did," Buffy replied.  "Besides, I'm a growing girl.  Need my vitamins and minerals."

"Fine," came Maureen's terse reply.  "I'll go see what we have."

She turned her back and Buffy stuck.  Using a leg that she pried loose from the night stand, Buffy clubbed Maureen over the head.  The tall dancer screamed and turned to face the attack.  Buffy grabbed her flailing arms and pulled her back.  Using a quick spin, Buffy managed to throw Maureen into the room and scoot past her, out the door.  Buffy slammed the door behind her and locked it, trapping Maureen in the room that had been Buffy's prison.  

Once outside her cell, Buffy took a minute to get her bearings.  To her immediate left and right were doors.  In front of her was a large window, and when Buffy turned around, she spied a staircase.  Buffy cautiously headed for the stairs.  She listened for a minute, and then silently crept down the stairs.  At the bottom, Buffy stepped into a large alcove.  There wasn't a door in sight, so Buffy turned right.  A kitchen greeted her, bright and cheerful with pictures on the walls and apple wallpaper.  Buffy wanted to heave.  Her spirits perked up when she spied a window opening to the living room, just on the other side of the kitchen.  And when she saw a doorway in the living room, Buffy's spirits soared.  _Freedom._  Slowly, Buffy moved forward, toward the living room and salvation.  She could vaguely hear Maureen yelling, and she rejoiced at the sound.  Then, Maureen suddenly stopped.  

The absolute silence was unnerving.  Maureen was no longer pounding on the door.  No traffic passed by and there wasn't even a clock ticking to break up the overwhelming stillness.  It was like being sucked into a vacuum; noiseless, airless and completely detached.  Buffy's vision blurred, the oak table and chairs wavered and then stretched.  Minutes seemed to stretch into eternity, the distance from the doorway of the kitchen to that of the living room seemed to grow by leaps and bounds. Lights danced and twirled and Buffy had the most insane urge to giggle.  _Okay, pull it together.  Gotta get to the door.  Get out of this uber-creepy Brady Bunch house and get the police.  Deep breathes, concentrate.  _

Buffy held her breath and slowly crept across the slick linoleum floor.  A board creaked under her weight and the sound raced through Buffy like an electric shock.  Her heart began to pound in her chest and she struggled to breathe.  Her eyes darted wildly around the kitchen as she looked for intruders, her basest fight or flight instincts kicking in.  _Oh shit, anybody hear that?  Run, run fast, and get out!_

Buffy darted toward the living room.  She made it to the door separating the two rooms when she heard it; a key in the front door lock.  It rattled and then Buffy heard the distinct click of a lock falling open.  Buffy whimpered and scurried backwards.  Her hands hit the linoleum and she crawled under the oak table.  Still whimpering like a wounded animal, Buffy pulled the chairs in front of her in a vain attempt to hid herself.  _Hide, must hide.  Be quiet, stop that, and be quiet.  _

Footsteps sounded in the living room.  A television clicked on and Buffy could hear the sounds of the evening news.  A sigh and then the furniture creaked.  Buffy froze in place, unable to move or think.  After several seconds, Buffy releases the breath she had been holding.  She tried to be as quiet as possible, breathing shallowly.  Minutes felt like hours, and Buffy felt her feet go numb.  After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, the television was switched off.  Again Buffy held her breath and prayed as the footsteps moved into the kitchen.  She shrank back as far into her hiding spot as she could.  The feet came into view right in front of her.  Dark brown leather shoes, definitely male.  _Please, please, please don't look down.  _

Buffy had never been an intensely religious person in her life.  Sure, she believed in the basics and she tried to lead a good life.  At that exact moment, hiding under a large oak table, praying to a God she didn't know existed, Buffy got her answer.  The feet turned and moved out of the kitchen.  She watched as they walked into the alcove and then head up the stairs.  Buffy sent heartfelt thanks out to whoever was listening.   As quick as a snake, Buffy slithered out from under the table and stood.  The feeling returned to her feet with a vengeance, and she almost cried out as the pins and needles spiked through her.  

Trying to regain sensation without alerting anyone, Buffy sat down on a chair and began to vigorously rub her feet.  Her gaze darted around the small kitchen and back to the alcove, watching for anyone.  She still didn't hear Maureen yelling and vaguely wondered if the new arrival knew of Maureen's kidnapping activities.  Buffy dropped her foot and lifted the next.  Her socks were absolutely disgusting; Maureen had taken her shoes away after she'd thrown them at her during her first day of captivity.  Idly, Buffy wondered exactly how long she had been missing.  _Spike must be going insane_, she thought ruefully.  

Her gaze continued to flit around the kitchen, taking in the extremely cheerful wallpaper and decorations.  She noticed several pictures hanging on the wall.  Curious, Buffy inched closer to the pictures.  When she was close enough to see, Buffy felt nausea rise in her stomach.  

It was a picture of her sleeping with Spike.

Another of her laughing with Willow at Big Al's. 

One of her and Spike stealing a kiss at dinner with Xander and Anya.

Her life was spread out in the pictures on the wall.  Onstage at the club, out in the parking lot when she got the first rose, laying with Spike after they made love for the first time, even ones of her sleeping by herself at her apartment.  Whimpers escaped unnoticed from Buffy as she backpedaled away from the wall.  Her heart pounded and her legs felt like rubber.  

Buffy's stocking feet lost purchase on the slick floor and she fell backwards, still whimpering.  Dimly, she heard noises and the pounding of feet coming down the stairs.  With her heart racing, Buffy flew to her feet and ran to the living room.  She stumbled over shoes and an ottoman, and a shooting pain ran through her foot.  Buffy paid no mind; she was focused on only one thing: the front door.  There were noises and crashes behind her as her assailants gave chase but Buffy didn't hear them.  She reached the door and almost cried in relief.  Her joints filled with water and she sagged against the door.  

Twisting the knob, Buffy flung the door open and ran outside.  She was on the porch when Maureen tackled her.  In a flying heap of arms, legs and swear words, Buffy and Maureen tumbled over the porch and down the concrete stairs.  They landed on a patch of grass in an enormous front yard.  Buffy felt Maureen struggle briefly, and then go limp.  After a quick inspection, Buffy saw that Maureen was merely unconscious.  Without her usual grace or delicacy, Buffy fumbled to her feet and fled to the gate.  Chancing a look behind her, Buffy saw Maureen still laying the grass.  Only now, she wasn't by herself.  A second figure was crouched beside her, and when he looked up, Buffy gasped.  

Riley's eyes flashed with anger.  With slow and deliberate movements, Riley rose to his feet.  Adopting a casual air, he slowly strode toward her.  Buffy wasted no time, she threw the gate open and ran out.  Into the woods.  In a panic, Buffy ran further and further into the dense forest, losing her way but not caring.

And with slow, deliberate steps, Riley followed.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time, my pretties.  


	36. Darkness and Shadow

Chapter 37: Darkness and Shadows

Buffy ran until she couldn't breathe.  She collapsed next to a big tree and took a minute to survey her surroundings.  Nothing looked familiar to her.  That was a very, very bad thing.  When A.J was younger he would constantly bug Buffy to take him on walks through the woods that surrounded Sunnydale so he could see the animals and play.  As a result, Buffy knew most of the woods very well.  And none of her current surroundings looked familiar.  This meant that she was either no where near Sunnydale, or in an unexplored part of the forest. Neither of those ideas was particularly appealing right now.  

Just then Buffy heard a stick snap and break.  Gulping down some more air, Buffy pushed to her feet and began to run again.  Her only thought was to escape, and so far the best plan she could think of was to head south and hope to find someone willing to help a wildly disheveled blonde girl.  Buffy didn't need a mirror to tell her that she looked frightening.  She could feel the small sticks and twigs in her hair and feel the mud and sweat caked to her face.  Another bead trickled down her back but Buffy pushed herself harder, faster.  

Moving fast was essential, but also painful.  Her lack of shoes left her stocking feet open and vulnerable to the thorns, rocks and other horrors of the forest.  When Buffy found a small road made by ATV's she almost wept with relief.  Taking a moment, Buffy sat on a rock and gingerly examined her feet.  Both were caked with mud and dirt, and Buffy could feel blood oozing through several of the deeper punctures.  Suppressing a whimper, Buffy pulled the thorns out.  After she was sure that all thorns and rock pieces were gone, Buffy carefully pulled her socks back on.  She took another deep breath and followed the road.

A few hours later, Buffy was still following the faint road, hoping that it lead to some form of civilization.  Her newest fear was that she wouldn't find someone before the night.   Buffy really didn't want to end up out in the open all night.  All manner of creepy and scary things came out at night.  And although part of her brain knew that she was being ridiculous, Buffy couldn't help but equate Riley with the boogeyman, the worst of all night creatures.  Buffy would gladly face any number of fierce woodland creatures, as long as Riley didn't find her.  

Another big concern was food.  Buffy hadn't eaten since she ran from the house.  Her stomach was loudly announcing the fact that some sort of food was very necessary at this point in time.  All these problems and fears started to weigh on her as light began to fade fast.  Sunset was approaching.  

Buffy felt the fear claw up from her stomach and into her throat.  She used sheer willpower to force it back.  Panicking would do nothing for her right now.  She needed a clear, focused mind if she wanted to live.  And that was it; Buffy was fighting for her life, fighting for her right to live, and her survival.  Never in her life did she think this would happen.  And Buffy was scared, so scared of what might happen.  She was scared that Riley would find her, that she would remain forever lost in the woods, or that an animal would attack her.  These fears and more flashed though her mind in a gruesome slide show.  But Buffy stood up and again began to walk.  Because there was more than the fear coursing through her body was strength.  

She used it when her mom was sick, when she first began to be stalked by Riley and when Angel devastated her world.  Her strength and will to live, to see Spike smile, hear A.J laugh and watch her mom and Giles fumble through the dating game they thought she didn't know about, it pushed her on.  

And so onward she continued.  And when the day faded into night, Buffy found a small niche in the base of a huge tree.  Using branches and grass, Buffy made a small pallet to sit on while she waited for night to pass.  Buffy had no intention of sleeping, but she wanted a change to regain her strength.  She nibbled on some berries she had found and rested.  Somewhere out there, she knew, was Riley.  The dark might slow him down, but Buffy was sure that it wouldn't deter him.  

And if he found her, she would be ready to fight him.  

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike almost screamed with frustration.  As it was, he was on his fifth cigarette in as many minutes.  His brain wave about Maureen working with someone seemed like a sound theory, but he was hitting a wall about where they might have taken Buffy.  No luck at Riley's, or Maureen's and Spike had even cruised by Angel's and Drusilla's.  Nothing.  So now he was at the courthouse, looking through old property licenses and contracting bids.  Spike swore his eyes were going to start bleeding.  

On a sigh and an oath, Spike pushed back from the table.  He rubbed his eyes and promised himself that he would look into getting glasses.  Buffy had been nagging him about it for weeks.  _It's not good for your eyes to have to squint at everything you read.  Promise me that you'll make and optometrist appointment.  And he had.  The day that she disappeared, Spike had made an appointment with Dr. Watkins.  He hadn't made it all the way there.  No, when he heard about Buffy, Spike had thought of little else._

And now, he was stumped.  Up against a dead end, a brick wall and any manner of unmovable objects.  After talking to Angel and confirming that he hadn't seen Buffy, Spike had run out of possible places to look under the obvious names.  For the past hour or so, he had been looking under a combination of Riley's and Maureen's or Angel's and Dru's names.  No luck.  Muttering another oath, Spike stood up and paced the small room.  The sunlight was fading quickly; the rays were dim as they passed into the small room.  Spike hated the thought of spending another night without Buffy.    It was unnatural.  

Spike almost had to laugh at that.  In such a short period of time, Buffy had become his center, his everything.  It was painful for him to be without her, and the thought of her in danger made his stomach roll greasily and twist into knots.  With new resolve and determination, Spike sat at the table again.  

Forty five minutes later, he hit pay dirt.  In the name of Maureen R. Winters.  It was a permit and contracts to build.  The address given was unfamiliar to Spike, so he dug out a map and looked it up.  It was on old house, built in the forest north of the town.  Accompanying the map were several newspaper articles dated back several decades.  The articles described several unexplained abductions in the vicinity of the house and woods.  Several theories were proposed, the most popular blaming the ghosts that haunt the house.  One article described the family that built the house as "worshiping Satan and all his works".  Another stated that it was the ghost of a vengeful bootlegger, killed and buried under the house where he hid his fortune.  

The rumors and theories were fanciful at best, but they all conveyed the same meaning; the house was haunted and was dangerous.  In a word, perfect.  Nobody in their right mind would go near it, and it was remote and private.  If someone was taken there, it would be a long time before they would be seen or heard.  

The more Spike thought about it, the more he was sure he found something.  Glancing out the window, he saw that night had descended.  It was inconvenient and a pain in the ass, but Spike decided to drive out there anyway.  The more time he spent looking for Buffy, the less time he spent in frustration.  

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy shivered.  _This sucks.  She supposed that she should be thankful.  At least she had some protection against the night.  Not nearly enough, though.  And it was very cold.  Funny thing, it being the middle of summer and everything.  __Okay, brilliant plan, not working out so well.  Now what am I going to do?  _

Millions of thoughts ran through Buffy's mind, but the only plausible idea she could fathom was to return to the freaky house and find some supplies.  And as much as she disliked the thought of going back to Hell House, there was no other way.  Without food, blankets or a way to start fire, Buffy knew she was as good as animal bait.  

_Okay, time to face the ookiness of the House.  If I can just find some food and matches, I'll be good to go.  Oh, and if I can avoid psycho Maureen or crazy Riley, that'd be great.  Yeah.  Uh-oh, quoting "Office Space" probably won't help me right now.  Aright, mind, pull yourself together, dammit.  This is serious.  _

Buffy giggled before she could stop herself.  The panic and stress of the situation was getting to her.  Hysteria was one precarious step away.  Already, Buffy could feel the burning sobs buried under the laughing façade.  She took several deep breaths until she felt somewhat calmer.  Her options were slim, and the only way to survive was to keep calm.  Later, when she was safe, she would collapse into tears.  Right now, however, she needed to go to the house, find food, matches and a blanket.  Her checklist firmly in mind, Buffy took another cleansing breath, and then purposefully strode back into the forest toward the house.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike cursed.  Whose bright idea was it to drive out here in the middle of the night?  Oh yeah, his.  Stupid sod.  

Lost again, Spike pulled to the side of the road and studied the road map carefully.  Finding that he should have taken a left and not a right, Spike cursed again and doubled back to rectify the mistake.  It had taken quite some doing to even get as far as he had.  The damn house must be buried in the middle of bloody forest.  How anybody in their right mind would voluntarily stay in such a place boggled Spike's mind.  The night sky was bright thanks to the moon, but it did nothing to dispel the shadows that blanketed every corner of the forest.  

It was downright creepy.  It reminded Spike of Ichabod Crane and Sleepy Hollow.  Not the movie, but the original story.  He could almost see it happening.  The poor sod on the horse, and the Headless Horseman chasing him down.  This would have been the perfect setting for the final scene.   Running for his life, Ichabod looks back through the waving branches and sees the ghostly specter behind him, grinning maniacally.  Sweat pouring down his back, Ichabod turns and urges his poor horse in a faster pace.  Faster, faster and faster still, but nothing can escape the Horseman's reach.  He sees an opportunity for blood, for retribution, for whatever, and he takes it.  Stalks his quarry as carefully and as skillfully as a lioness sizing up prey.  Because that's all he is, prey.  Let him run, try and escape, it only makes the capture that much sweeter, knowing that blind hope is the only driving force.  Ichabod runs until he sees no one, breathes a sigh of relief, he's made it.  Then BAM!  The Horseman strikes.  So much better when they don't expect it, when the panic is fading and the breath is coming freely.  Then the strike is that much more deadly, hope giving away to pure panic.  

Something darted out in front of Spike's car.  "Bloody fucking hell," he yelled, shaking out of his dark thoughts and jerking the wheel.  

The car responded and swerved violently to the other side of the road.  Spike immediately jerked the wheel back and the car fishtailed violently.  "Fuck, shit, son of a bitch," Spike said as he fought for control of the car.  He finally managed get control and to slow down.  

Pulling to the side of the road once again, Spike sat in his car and tried to calm down.  His heart was racing and his palms were sweating.  He gulped some air and waited for his hands and body to stop shaking.  

"I hate the bloody woods," he muttered.  

As his heart rate returned to normal, Spike started his car and turned on the a/c.  His hands were still far too unsteady to grip the wheel, let alone drive, so Spike sat and let the cool air blow on him.  

Something hit his car.  Curious, Spike turned his head and looked out the window.  And saw someone standing right next to his car.  It was too much for his abused nervous system.  Spike screamed in fright and instinctively scrambled away from it.  His mind was replaying his earlier thoughts about the Horseman and Spike's rational side took a flying leap out the window.  Fearing the boogieman and other horrors, Spike practically launched himself into the passenger's side of the car.  It wasn't until he heard laughing that he realized that he was cowering and screaming like Jamie Lee Curtis in a "Halloween" movie.  He stopped screaming and gulped air like a drowning victim.  Spike unlocked the door and opened it.  Cautiously, he stepped out of the sanctity of the car and into the eerie night.  

The specter was no longer standing at the driver's door.  Carefully, Spike crept around the car.  Looking around, he didn't see a sign of anybody, or anything.  A flash of color caught the corner of his eye and he whipped his head around.  Just as a body crashed in him.  

"Ooof," Spike grunted as he and the body fell to the ground.  

Spike landed on his back and a small curvy body fell on top of him.  A familiar body.  Intimately familiar.  

"Buffy?" Spike asked.  

"Hiya Spike.  Damn I'm glad to see you," Buffy chirped.  An instant later, she smashed her lips to his.  

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Siren's Song has been nominated for best AU at Shattered Flames.  Thanks so damn much to whoever nominated this story.  If you can spare a few minutes, go and vote at angelfire.com/fang/shattered_flames.  Thanks so much.  

Until next time, my pretties.  


	37. Even if it takes an Eternity

A/N: Wow, you guys are the absolute best.  Thanks for all the reviews and support, I appreciate them more than you know.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 38:  Even if it takes an Eternity  

Buffy's heart felt like it was going to explode.  One minute, she was lost in the forest, trying to find a way back to the House of Terror.  The next, she had stumbled back onto the road and almost been smacked by Spike's car.  She watched the car swerve and fishtail over the road.  When it finally came to a stop, Buffy ran toward it.  She couldn't see Spike inside the car or outside.  Buffy slowed down and picked up a small pebble. She threw it against the driver window, hoping Spike would step out of the car to investigate.  When he didn't, Buffy approached the car.  She head Spike scream and saw him practically fly across the seat.  It made Buffy laugh some, but also worried her.  Why was Spike screaming?  

Curious, Buffy walked around the back of the car and to the passenger's side.  Spike still didn't come out.  "This is getting slightly ridiculous," Buffy muttered.  

She circled the car again and saw Spike get out of the drivers side.  He was muttering under his breath, something about Jamie Lee Curtis.  Amused, Buffy watched him for a moment, and then ran at him full force.  She saw him turn and his eyes widen slightly.  Giving no thought to injury or repercussions, Buffy hurled herself at him, taking them both to the ground.  Spike landed on the bottom and Buffy clung to him like a crab clinging to seaweed.  Minutes passed before she head Spike speak.  

"Buffy?" he asked.  

Buffy didn't know whether to laugh, cry or both.  "Hiya Spike.  Damn I'm glad to see you," she chirped in a high-pitched voice.  Fear rocked through her and nipping closely on its heels was love.  Arousal slammed her and Buffy surrendered to the morass of sensations.  She crashed her lips down on Spike's.  

It was like coming home.  The scent, taste and texture that were uniquely Spike made Buffy release all her pent-up emotions from the past few days.  She kissed Spike feverishly and desperately, trying to devour and memorize him all at once.  Spike responded just as eagerly, his own body responding to hers like a wolf to its mate.  

Need hit Spike fast, hard and ferocious.  It clawed up from his groin and electrified his body.  All Spike wanted to do was lose himself in Buffy.  There in the forest, primal and primitive, animalistic and raw.  He deepened the kiss, nipping her lip and drawing her tongue into a duel.  She moaned and Spike's body responded painfully.  

_Too much.__  Too much.  _Buffy's body screamed.  She was acutely aware of every inch of her skin.  From her lips and the brutal kiss she and Spike shared down to her arms, legs and toes where she was unconsciously moving, seeking friction as a release from the sweet torment Spike inflicted.  Buffy's body felt like one single nerve, scraped raw.   

Spike's lungs began to protest the lack of necessary oxygen.  He broke the kiss and they both drew in a deep lungful of air. Buffy sighed and rested her forehead against his.  Spike wrapped his arms around her and they were silent, savoring the feel of one another.  Buffy sighed again and brought her gaze up to meet Spike's.

"Hey there," she said softly.  

Spike raised a brow.  "Hi yourself."

Buffy smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.  "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

Spike rolled his eyes.  "Pet, you sure don't have a lot of confidence in me, do you?  I'll always find you."

"Always?" Buffy asked.  

Spike's blue eyes lightened to the shade of a summer sky.  "Even if it takes me an eternity."

Tears prickled the back of Buffy's eyes.  One escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek.  Spike raised his hand and caught it with a finger.  

"Hey now, what's this, ducks?" he asked.  

Buffy sniffed and fought back the tidal wave of emotion that was threatening to consume her.  "I promised myself that if I got out of the house safely, then I could breakdown and cry," she said in a quivering voice.  

Spike's grip on Buffy tightened and she watched in fascination as his eyes hardened into ice blue chips.  "Riley?" 

It wasn't really a question.  Buffy nodded and Spike's jaw tightened and a muscle twitched.  

"I'll kill him," he said very matter-of-factly.  

Buffy shook her head vehemently.  "No you won't.  We are getting the hell out of here.  Tell the police and let them deal with the insane man."

Anger swam through Spike, a black, bubbling geyser.  The need to beat something raw with his bare hands was strong.  The need for it to be Riley was almost overpowering.  He wanted to see Riley's face the instant before he smashed it into oblivion, to see the recognition in his eyes.  He wanted Riley to experience the fear and the pain that he put Buffy through.  But with one look at Buffy, Spike pushed his feelings down.  Her face was streaked with dirt and tear tracks and her eyes were red.  There were leaves and sticks woven in her unruly mop of hair.  Her clothes were torn and her feet bleeding.  

She was absolutely breathtaking.  

Her eyes pleaded with him and Spike realized that she was exhausted, emotionally and physically.  No matter how great the urge to pound Riley into an unrecognizable smear was, it would have to wait.  Buffy came first.  

Slowly, Spike stood up.  He gently pulled Buffy to her feet and pulled her close to him.  Together, they walked to his car.  Spike led Buffy to the passenger side and opened the door.  She giggled and slipped inside.  Spike smiled at the sound and walked around the back of the car.  Then, he noticed his tires.

They had been slashed.  

"Fuck.  Shit.  SON OF A BITCH!" Spike yelled at the dark sky.  

Buffy vaulted out of the car and ran back to Spike.  "What's wrong?"

Spike pointed to the tires and Buffy's face went white.  "Riley," she whispered.  

Her knees felt weak and began to buckle.  It was like a scene out of a bad horror movie.  How much more perfect could it be?  They were stranded in the woods at night with a crazy man stalking them.  _Jesus Christ, it's like Stephen King's wet dream.  Buffy shook her head at the thought and fought the bile that was rising in her stomach.  __Calm._  We need to stay calm.  __

"Cell phone!" she almost screamed.  

Spike was deeply involved in a rant that included the gross dismemberment of Riley arms and legs and the painful extraction of his testicles from his body.  He stopped in mid-rant and looked at Buffy.  "Huh?"

Buffy rolled her gritty eyes.  "Where is your cell phone?"

Spike had the insane urge to smack himself on the forehead.  "Shit.  It's in the bloody car."

Buffy smiled triumphantly and scrambled back into his car.  She dug around for a little bit then returned with the cell phone.  Sparing a quick grin at Spike, Buffy quickly dialed Willow's number.  She waited a minute, and then frowned.  The cell phone cheerfully beeped in her ear announcing the loss of service.  

"Well, there goes that great plan," she said dismally.  

"Hey, pet, none of that," Spike said.  He pulled her into his arms and tried to think of a plan.  They had the car still, and his keys, so heat was available.  It wouldn't be that big of a deal for them to just lock themselves in for the night and wait for the morning. All and all, that was probably the best course of action.  If not for Buffy's stomach and the noticeable rumbling it was doing.  She needed food, and she needed it now.  Spike didn't know how long it would take them to walk back to Sunnydale tomorrow, and he really didn't want her to go hungry tonight.  If she didn't find food and strength, she might not even be able to make the walk back into town, and Spike would face the fires of the dammed before he left her side again.  So, back to the present quandary; stay at the car or find the mansion? 

Buffy answered the question for him.  "We need to find the house.  It's the only way we'll find a phone and food too."  

Her voice quivered slightly and Spike tightened his hold on her.  "It's okay, luv.  We're together now, two against one.  I sincerely hope we run into Riley."

He said it so quietly and with such deadly conviction, that Buffy shivered.  She looked up at him and felt a small chill snake through her.  Spike's eyes were as dark and the night sky and just as cold.  The moonlight streamed over him, giving him the look of a fallen angel seeking vengeance.  It was a romantic notion, but one Buffy couldn't dispel.  And, God help her, it was erotic as hell.  _I've turned into such a gutter brain.  She gave herself a mental kick, but a small tremor of arousal shot through her anyway._

Thinking that she was cold, Spike shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around Buffy's shoulders.  She sighed and Spike looked at her questionably.  For the second time in as many hours, Buffy launched herself at Spike.  

It was the coat that did it.  A small thing, really, and Buffy knew that this was neither the appropriate time nor place for unplanned seduction, but her body had different plans altogether.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and hungrily attacked his mouth.  

The red edge of passion kindled then roared bright inside of Spike.  He didn't have the smallest inkling of what had possessed Buffy, but at this point, he really didn't care.  Her mouth was hot and demanding against his, her supple body was wrapped around him like a second skin and her hands were busily mapping the hard planes of his body.  Never one to deny the pleasure of a lady, Spike surrendered to Buffy's passionate onslaught.  

Spike offered and Buffy took.  Her lips and mouth demanded and devoured.  She tugged on his lip with her teeth, nipped at his neck and then soothed it with her tongue.  The hunger consumed her, drove her on and up, up so high.  It was like a fever burning though her body.  They toppled to the ground, Spike cushioning Buffy's body with his own.  Her hands went wild over his body.  She tugged on his shirt and yanked at his belt.  

Spike's breath was lost at first contact, now his brain felt like it was melting.  eHer hand sThe blood rushed happily from his head to his groin and he had great difficulty forming coherent thoughts.   His hands raced over her familiar curves, and his body sang with the familiar intimate contact.  He delved under her shirt to trace the soft, warm skin beneath.  Buffy moaned and that sound urged Spike on.  

Buffy broke the kiss and they both gasped for air.  Her cheeks were flush and her lips swollen.  Her half-lidded eyes looked down at Spike and he swore that his heart rolled over in his chest.  She looked like a beautiful, pagan goddess.  She proudly rose above him, baptized by the moonlight and christened by the stars.  

Slowly, the fog began to clear from Buffy's brain.  She looked down and saw Spike gazing at her with a strange expression on his face.  

"Spike?" she asked tentatively.  

Spike gave his head a brief shake to dispel the eccentric thoughts he was having.  "Yes, ducks?" 

Buffy smiled widely.  "Maybe we should wait until our lives aren't in danger before we, um, 'reunite'?" 

Spike laughed.  Buffy had the funniest way of phrasing things.  He forgot how innocent she really was.  Sighing deeply, Spike rolled his eyes.  "I suppose that you're right.  I might remind you that this is all your doing."

Buffy laughed.  "Yeah.  You're bad behavior is obviously rubbing off on me."

Spike leered at her.  "I like the sound of that."

Rolling her eyes, Buffy stood and helped Spike to his feet.  "Not now.  Right now, we need to find a way back to the uber-creepy house."

Spike nodded.  "Right then."

He walked to his car and opened the door.  Buffy could hear him muttering but couldn't quite make out the words.  She held back a snicker when he bumped his head on the doorjamb, but couldn't quite contain the laughter when he began to profusely curse.  

"Stupid bloody, buggering car.  I swear to God, I'm going to set the bleedin' thing on fire.  Yup, that's it, big orange flames and me, smiling and roasting a marshmallow," Spike said as he rubbed his hand over his head.  A lump was forming.  He winced and walked back to Buffy.  

Tears rolled down Buffy's face, smudging the dirt and forming new tear tracks.  Spike scowled at her and pouted, which made Buffy laugh ever harder.  

"It's not funny.  My bloody head really hurts," Spike whined.  

Buffy's laughs subsided into hiccups.  "Aww, poor baby.  Want me to kiss and make all better?"

Spike nodded.  "I got something for you to kiss, all right."

Buffy giggled and smacked his arm.  "Gutter brain."

Spike wiggled his eyebrows.  "And damn proud of it."

They stood for a minute and silence fell down around them.  The friendly banter no longer masked the sounds of the night, nor did it cover up the fact that they had to return to the house where Buffy was held.  And possibly face Riley along the way.  Buffy felt the panic flood her system again, but once again she forced it back.  Taking Spike's hand, she forced a too-bright smile on her face.  "Ready to go?"

Spike nodded and squeezed her hand. "Let's go, luv."

Hand-in-hand, they walked down the road and back into the black confines of the forest.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the forest, Riley listened for his prey.  He heard them chattering about some inane topic before he saw them.  Spike's hair shone bright against the moonlight, making them easy targets to spot.  With a macabre smile on his face, Riley followed them, his aberrant mind twisting and churning deeper and deeper into blackness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Until next time my pretties.  Oh, and if you get a chance, vote for Siren's Song at angelfire.com/fang/shattered_frames.  


	38. Fight or Flight

Chapter 39: Fight or Flight

"Shit," Spike swore as he tripped over yet another root.  

Buffy laughed at him, her white teeth flashing in the dark light.  Their trip back to the house was proving to be much more difficult than Spike imagined, for himself anyway.  Buffy seemed to have preternatural vision, avoiding all the gnarled roots, rocks and various other hazards littering the dark ground.  Spike, on the other hand, seemed to have an unnatural knack for finding and tripping over every single thing they ran across.  It irritated him to no end, but Buffy thought his constant trips and near-miss incidents were hilarious.  So Spike put on a happy grin, and even fell a few times when he could have caught himself, all to hear Buffy laugh.  

They continued to plod through the forest at a steady pace.  Buffy found the small road that she had been following earlier, and she and Spike continued down it.  They held hands and joked and kissed and generally ignored the seriousness of the situation.  Sure, they had a serious sociopath after them, and they were lost in the woods, and it was dark, and damn, could anything go right for them?  

The dark thoughts that haunted Spike earlier were coming after him again with a vengeance.  He hesitated to tell Buffy about them for some reason he couldn't fathom, even to himself.  They fluttered though his mind like moth's around a light, ghostly whispers of the dangers lurking about, behind that tree or around the corner from where they now walked.  As a consequence, Spike's grip on Buffy's hand tightened until she cried out.  

"Hey, Spike, ease up.  My hand isn't that delicate but you're about to crush it," she joked, shoving him lightly.  

"Oi, sorry about that, luv.  I just got a little spooked, that's all," Spike said contritely.  

Buffy raised a brow.  "Aww, do you want me to protect you?" she cooed in a falsetto voice.  

Spike shot her a dark look.  The effect of it was lost though, considering that it was nighttime.  "Very funny, luv.  It's not like we're in the park in the middle of the day, can't blame a guy for being weirded out."

Buffy shrugged.  "Well, yeah.   But there are two of us. You know, twice the pleasure, twice the fun?"

Spike cocked a brow.  "I like the sound of that, pet."

Buffy grinned and smacked his arm.  "Filthy mind.  I like that.  But later."

Spike laughed and the two of them continued down the moonlit path.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden in the darkness of a tree, Riley watched the blonde duo.  Much like the dark thoughts that possessed Spike, Riley too was haunted.  Voices flitted through his mind like swirls of mist across the ground.  Screams of pain and cries of anguish recoiled through his mind until he cried out and grabbed his head.  

"No, no, no nonono," he cried out.  

His breath sobbed out his lungs.  His lungs were on fire and his eyes watered.  After a few minutes, Riley's mind cleared and his breathing returned to normal.  Gone were the moans of pain and images of blood.  Replaced by a burning obsession and nurtured by madness, Riley's thoughts flew to his golden Goddess.  She could save him, help him, protect him.  All he needed was Buffy.  All that stood in his way was Spike.  With a renewed sense of purpose, Riley strode through the darkness.  He reached the old house and began to plan.  He would win Buffy tonight, or die trying.  

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy's breath wheezed out.  She was so tired.  Bone tired.  All she wanted to do was sleep, sleep with a blanket and Spike and never wake up.  Her body was dragging and her mind cried out for release.  She and Spike had been walking for what seemed like forever.  The last hour was the worst.  As the numbness from blood loss and the cold got to her, Buffy's thoughts began to wander.  

_How does the moon stay in the sky?  _She giggled at the thought and swayed into Spike.  

Spike raised a brow and wrapped his arm around her body.  He was well aware of Buffy's declining strength, but until they found the house he couldn't do anything.  He had already given her his coat and shoes, but she was still losing blood.  When she started to giggle uncontrollably, Spike became seriously worried.  

"Luv," he said quietly.  

Buffy looked at him.  Her eyes were glazed and distant.  There was no flash of recognition as Spike looked at her.  A goofy smile graced her face, like a happy drunk she threw her arms around Spike.  

"Hi, you.  Where we goin'?" she asked, bouncing on her heels.  

Spike sighed and rubbed his hands down her arms.  "Don't worry, luv, we're going to find the house. Remember?  The house?"  
  


Buffy nodded her head vigorously.  "Uh-huh, yup.  I 'member.  The house with the mouse."  She giggled again.  

Spike rubbed his eyes.  "Sure, pet, the house with the mouse."

As he spoke, they walked around a small curve and it came into view.  Spike almost wept in relief when he caught sight of the imposing structure.  Here was safety from the woods and a chance to help Buffy.  

"C'mon, luv, just a little bit further," he coaxed.

Together, they stumbled like a pair of drunks up the stairs and into the dark house.  Once inside, Spike gently placed Buffy on a sofa and cautiously looked around.  He could see no sign of Riley, but that didn't put him at ease.  Quietly, Spike stalked through the small living room and into the kitchen.  In a cabinet he found bandages and on the counter was some fruit.  Hauling these items back into the living room, Spike began to doctor Buffy's feet.  She ate some apples and a banana.  Spike ate and apple too, wanting to keep his strength up for whatever he might face.  

"Spike," he heard Buffy saw in a quiet voice.  

"Yeah, pet?" he asked.  

"Where are we?" she questioned.  

"Back in the house," he replied.  

She was silent for a moment.  "Spike?"

Spike sat up silently and wrapped his arms around her.  Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as he held her.  They rocked together, Buffy shaking and Spike crooning to her softly.  

After a few minutes, Buffy pulled back with a shaky smile.  "Thanks."

Spike grinned.  "Anytime, ducks."

"What do we do now?" Buffy asked.

"Well, way I see it, we find a phone and call someone to pick us up and get the hell outta here," Spike said.  

Buffy laughed.  "Sounds like a damn good idea."

They stood together and walked toward the kitchen.  Buffy scrounged for more food while Spike searched for a phone.  He found one buried underneath some papers on the table.  

With a feeling of glee, Spike snatched up the phone.  He swore sincerely when he heard nothing.  No dial tone, no indication that the phone even worked.  "Stupid piece of shit!"

Buffy looked up in alarm.  "Now what do we do?" 

Spike was about to answer when a blinding pain hit the back of his head.  He stumbled forward and Riley stood behind him, smiling. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy's heart leapt into her throat.  Raw terror swept though her at the sight Riley made.  His face was caked with dirt and grime.  Rivulets of sweat beaded though and his matted hair stood on end.  All and all, he made a rather grotesque picture of a mountain man.  

"Buffy," he whispered.  

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  Instead, a strangled cry emanated from deep in her throat.  

Riley stumbled forward, hand outstretched.  His eyes bored into hers, and Buffy forced herself to hold his eyes.  She slowly moved back, hoping to draw him away from Spike.  Her plan worked and Riley followed her through the living room and outside into the darkness.  Once outside, Buffy turned and ran.  

Tears streamed down her cheeks and her legs quivered with fear.  Her breath sobbed out, wheezing and hissing.  Behind her, she could hear Riley behind her, crashing through branches and feet pounding against the ground.  Buffy ran faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the woods.  Logically, she knew that she was making the ultimate heroine mistake, running into the darkness.  She could almost laugh at herself, how often had she ridiculed the girls in movies for doing that exact thing.  Instinct overrode logic, and so Buffy ran.  

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry.  Between surgery and school, I haven't had the easiest recovery.  If you're still reading this story, I thank you deeply.  


	39. A New Day

Spike groaned and opened his eyes.  The pain behind his eyes throbbed and his vision was blurry.  He looked around, trying to remember what the hell happened.  Then, it hit him.  He and Buffy had returned to the house for the phone and supplies.  Then, she screamed and his world went black.  _Riley, it had to be Riley.  Why the bloody hell did we come back to this godforsaken house?_

Slowly, Spike pushed his way up onto his feet.  The world dipped and spun, but it didn't slide out from under him.  He remained upright for a few moments, getting his bearings and clearing the remaining fog from his head.  Once his head was completely clear, Spike grimly strode out the house.  Death occupied his mind and his dark thoughts centered on one man.  _If that motherfucker has touched one hair on her head, I'm gonna kill him.  _

Buffy fell and swore.  Her legs felt like rubber from running so much, and her lungs were on fire.  She'd been running for hours and it was taking a toll on her body.  _Just need to sit and rest.  _

Gasping, Buffy took cover behind a large tree.  Somewhere out there, she knew, Riley lurked.  He was hunting her, methodical and cold.  Wait until the prey exhausted itself then strike.  Well, fuck him, he wasn't getting her.  Her resolve strengthened, Buffy stood up and began to walk. 

"I know you're out there, Riley.  You want me? Come and get me you sick fucker!" she screamed.  

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Buffy knew this nightmare would only end one way.  Riley had to die.  He would never stop.  Tragic and almost Shakespeare in nature it was.  Riley seemed so nice on the surface.  What happened to a person to twist them in such a way?  How do people hide their inner demons so well?

Buffy stopped again to catch her breath.  A twig snapped somewhere in the distance.  Immediately, Buffy's heart kicked up a beat and her breath quickened.  She searched frantically for a weapon, settling on a sharp rock.  It was ridiculous, really, and Buffy almost had to laugh at herself.  She was cautiously walking in circles, arm raised, rock in hand.  

"C'mon, you sick sonofabitch!  You don't scare me.  You're nothing but a loser.  A little loser with a crush," Buffy yelled.  She knew taunting the insane man probably wasn't the smartest course of action, but her breaking point was nearing.  

Another twig snapped, closer this time and Buffy's head flew up.  The moonlight glinted off an undeniable peroxide head.  Buffy's heart leaped.  _Spike!_

"Spike," she yelled and ran toward him.  She was so overcome with emotion, that Buffy didn't think it odd that Spike didn't answer her.  

Buffy ran toward Spike and was almost to him when a second figure jumped out of the shadows.  

Riley tackled Buffy and they both flew to the ground.  Buffy gained her feet first, delivering a swift kick to Riley's face.   

"Spike!" she cried again.  _Why isn't he helping me?_

The shadows cleared and Buffy felt sick.  Spike was bound to a tree, bleeding from several cuts to his body as well as his face.  His arms were splayed out and his feet bound at the ankles.  A pagan sacrifice to a bloodthirsty god.  

Anger boiled and exploded inside of Buffy.  She turned and faced Riley once again.  Instead of the fear she had felt for so long, she felt nothing.  Icy calm swept over her.  This was it, win or lose, live or die.  

Spike moaned again and opened his eyes.  This was getting a bit ridiculous.  He felt like the fucking damsel in distress, always being caught and getting his ass kicked.  It wouldn't have happened, but he didn't see Riley until it was too late.  The tree branch connected with his solar plexus and all went black.  

He woke when Riley cut him the first time.  Anger in his brown eyes turned them black and evil.  Spike often felt that he'd seen evil before, in the face of some of his clients, but nothing compared to the mask that Riley wore.  

His face was stained with dirt, and his hair stood up like he'd been electrocuted.  His eyes were open and wild, and he slashed at Spike with a ferocity Spike had never experienced.  Whimpers issued from Riley's mouth, along with cries of glee and grunts of pleasure. 

Never once did Riley say a word.  He had devolved back into a primal beast.  Not capable of speech, just knowing the pleasure of causing a foe harm.  Once he grew bored with his knife, he used his fists.  Over and over again he rained punches down on Spike's body and face.  After a particularly nasty blow to the face, Spike fell into blessed darkness.  

Now, Spike stained against his bonds as Riley and Buffy fought.  Each time Buffy took a blow, Spike felt it.  She stumbled and fell and Spike cried out with her.

"Luv," he cried, "Let me loose.  Buffy, cut me free," he yelled from his makeshift prison.

Buffy looked back at him, surprise in her eyes.  "Spike?" she yelled, dodging Riley's fist.  

"Yeah, luv.  It's me, get me loose!" he cried.  

Buffy dodged another blow from Riley and made her way back to spike.  Furiously, she grappled with the ties holding him to the tree.  She got an arm free when Riley again tackled them both down to the ground.  

Buffy felt the wind leave her body when she hit the ground again.  Her elation about Spike was short lived and again she was fighting for her life with a madman.  

She twisted out from under Riley and delivered a vicious kick to his kidney.  He howled and hit the ground, but swung out a fist on his way down.  It caught Buffy behind the knee and sent her flying.  

She hit the ground and her entire world went grey.  _Stay awake.  C'mon girl, you can do it.  Stay up!  It was a losing battle and Buffy felt the world slide away, little by little.  _

Then, strong arms closed around her and she heard Spike's voice.  "Luv?  Buffy, can you hear me?"  

It sounded so far away.  Buffy stained to answer, but she couldn't quite form the words.  A slurred "Spike?" came out. Then her world went black.  

Spike felt Buffy slide away.  His inner demon grinned.  Time to finish it.  

Riley lunged and spike danced away.  His body screamed in pain and spike almost cried out, but fought it back.  No way he was gonna give into the pain until that bloody bastard was dead.  

Their dance continued for several minutes.  Lunging and countering.  Riley got a good hold on Spike one time, and he ground his hand into an open knife wound.  Spike screamed and slammed his fist into Riley's face.  He felt a crunch and knew that Riley's nose was broken.

Riley screamed in pain and retreated back.  Predator was now prey.  Spike followed him. The battle continued until Riley pulled his knife.  He swung out blindly, and Spike knocked the knife from his hand.  

Cornered and wounded, Riley tried again to flee.  Spike grabbed the fallen knife and, in a wide arching swing, plunged the blade into Riley's chest.  Riley's eyes widened with shock and he looked at Spike.  His lips moved, but nothing came out.  Then, a wheezing breath and the tortured Riley Finn was no more.  

Buffy came out of the dark and found herself in Willow's car.  She was lying in the back seat, draped over Spike's bloody body.  

"Spike?" she asked.

Spike looked down at her and his blue eyes lightened into a smile.  "There you are.  Was beginning to wonder, luv."

"Spike, what happened?" Buffy asked.  

As Spike told her of Riley's final moments, Buffy felt tears rise.  "He needed help.  No one helped him."

Spike shushed her.  "No, luv.  No pity tears for Finn.  He was a bastard and got his.  Now, sleep.  Willow's taking us to the hospital."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Again?  I hate that place." 

This caused Spike to chuckle.  "Me too, luv.  Me too."  


	40. Coming Home

Chapter 40: Coming Home

The hospital buzz was beginning to wear on Buffy's nerves.  "If I have to eat this nasty food for one more day, something bad is going to happen, and I am not claiming responsibility for my actions," she said in an exasperated voice. 

Spike chuckled.  "Now, now, luv.  Be a brave little toaster and all that.  We'll be free in a few hours."

Buffy rolled her eyes.  "Excuse me, Spike.  Unlike you, I don't have all the nurses on the floor fawning over me.  I swear to God, if one more girl comes in to check your temperature, I'm shoving the thermometer up her ass."

"Such language!  Miss Summers, you should be ashamed of yourself," Willow exclaimed as she and Oz walked into the room. 

Buffy rolled her eyes again, her signature move.  "Come off it, Wills.  You know that you would do the same thing."

Willow considered the question carefully, her green eyes lighting up wickedly.  "Nah, I'd use a catheter hose."

The quartet laughed at her remark and Willow felt warmth in her stomach at the sound.  Things had not been all smiles and laughs since the blond duo returned from the woods.  Both had lost extreme amounts of blood, and Buffy was suffering from malnutrition as well as exhaustion and some prominent emotional scars.  Spike suffered cracked and bruised ribs as well as a broken cheekbone.  He too, also felt the emotional burden upon him, now responsible for the taking of another's life.  Spike had also been leveled by another blow, the loss of his mother.  After a social gathering to celebrate the merging of the firms "in memory of Edward Giles"  Lillian Giles committed suicide.  Spike's life turned upside down and he sunk into a deep depression.  Forced visits to a psychologist yielded little success at first, but then as Spike opened up, he started to heal.  Joyce and Rupert were also constant visitors, often holding hands, much to Buffy's chagrin.  Spike teased the older couple until Rupert threatened to "take him over his knee".    It heartened them both to see Spike teasing again, even if it was them. 

Things weren't completely back to normal.  After months in the hospital, Buffy and Spike were finally ready to head home.  Still bruised, but healing, the couple decided to make a go of it on their own terms.  Their decision to move in together surprised no one.  And Buffy was anxious to get things moving. 

"Where the hell are they?  I want to leave this place, now!"  she whined. 

Spike bopped her on the head softly.  "Easy, pet, you're giving me a headache."

Buffy stopped her pacing and turned on him.  "Excuse me for being excited.  Jeez, Mr. Crabby."  Her lush mouth turned into a pout. 

Willow and Oz laughed at her antics.  Typical Buffy behavior.  Spike knew it as well, but played along anyway.  "I'm sorry, luv, forgive me?" He asked, pulling Buffy into his arms and kissing her neck. 

Buffy giggled.  "Always." 

As if on cue, a young nurse entered the room.  "Mr. Giles?  Can I have a minute?"

Buffy's eyes shot daggers as Spike and the nurse left the room.  Willow laughed at the petite blonde.  "Buff, relax, you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"Well, I'm in the right place," Buffy huffed. 

Spike returned to the room with an envelope in his hand.  "My mum, she left this for me," he said in a strangled whisper. 

Buffy jumped up and ran to his side.  "Baby, you okay?" she asked quietly. 

Spike didn't say anything, just stared down at the envelope.  "What do you think it is?"

Nobody said anything.  Joyce and Rupert walked into the room laughing.  They immediately sobered when they noticed the somber youths. 

"Buffy, Spike, what's going on?" Joyce asked. 

"Spike got a note from his mother," Buffy said. 

Neither Joyce nor Rupert knew what to say.  "Are you going to open it?" Joyce asked quietly. 

Spike nodded.  He slowly ripped the envelope.  A letter fell out written in Lillian's flowing script.  Spike picked it up and read it out loud. 

            "My son,

                        I know I was not the ideal parent.  I spent most of your life in a haze of indifference.  And while I never meant to hurt you, I could also never bear to see you.  You see, my William, Edward was not your father. 

            Not biologically, anyway.  I was 16 when I met your real father.  He was a wonderful man, full of humor and life, and so smart.  He and I were only together for a few months when Edward began to court me.  I

            denied him, for my heart belonged to another.  My parents were furious and threatened to disown me, but I stuck to my decision.  I wanted a life of love, true love, given to me by my young man.  When it became

            clear to my family that I would not be dissuaded, they acquiesced.  We set a date and began to plan our wedding.  I was so happy.  For a few blissful months, we lived together and planned the life we would have.  I

            found out that I was pregnant and things became even more crazy.  A baby and a husband, my own ready made family.  Then, something happened to your father.  He disappeared one day after work.  I waited and

            he never came home.  I called the police, but they couldn't find anything.  Everybody told me that he had just run off, too scared to take on both a wife and a child.  I didn't believe them, but when he didn't return to me,

            I began to question.  My parents became mortified, an unwed pregnant daughter and no man in sight.  That's when Edward stepped in and offered marriage.  I accepted, out of fear about being along as well fear of the

            brutal opinion of the public.  And my perfect life became a living hell.  You know the kind.  I'm so sorry, my child.  I should have protected you, yet I found myself hating the sight of you, you who so perfectly reminded

            me of the boy I loved so fiercely.  I write you this, not to beg your forgiveness, but to try and explain why I behaved in that manner.  It wasn't until very recently that I discovered what happened to my beloved.  He was

            murdered, and your own step-father held the gun.  Edward did not deny it when I confronted him, and so now I write to you in hopes of a life you can still achieve.  You have another family, out there somewhere.  Please,

            find it in your heart to look for them.  My love's name was William O'Leary.  Now you know, your name, your birthright and the reason why Edward treated you as such. 

                                                            Not love, but perhaps understanding, Lillian. 

Spike's eyes filled with tears.  Not tears of sorrow, however, tears of relief.  His father did not hate him, as he so often thought.  And his emptiness after Edward's death seemed more understandable.  A stirring of pity for his mother moved through his stomach, as he stopped to consider the type of life she must have led, knowing that her husband killed her love. 

Buffy's arms tightened around Spike and he smiled.  He found his love, and he had no intention of letting her go.  Dropping the letter, Spike turned and grabbed Buffy into a fierce hug.  Tears poured down his face and the room was silent and the couple held each other.  Spike looked over at Rupert was not surprised to see the older man eyes blink in awareness.  _He knew.  Not outright, but deep down, he knew what his brother had done.  _So many pieces of his life fell into place for Spike in that moment. 

After Buffy released him, Spike cleared his throat and looked around the room.  "Well, that was….I don't even know the word to use.  It seems that maybe the best thing to do is to let this rest, yeah?" he said. 

Rupert nodded and the two men came to an understanding.  Letting go of Joyce, Rupert grabbed Spike into a hug.  "You are the spitting image of you father," he whispered.  "I'm sorry I never told you.  I didn't know how."

Spike nodded and released the elder Giles.  "Only one thing left to do," he said. 

Quizzical expressions met Spike's gaze.  "Get on with living," he said, turning to Buffy.  "Marry me?"

Buffy's eyes lit up.  "I thought you'd never ask."

Cheers filled the room as a new union was announced to the world.  In his customary manner, Oz summed it up succinctly.  "Kick-ass." 

* * *

  


                                                                                                                                                                  THE END

A/N: I had so many different ways to end this story, but this one kept pulling at me.  Hope I did it justice.  Thanks so much to everyone. 


End file.
